


вглубь лабиринта

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: одна из вариаций пост-канона





	1. В раю без изменений

**Author's Note:**

> upd: работа старая, читать рекомендуется лишь в том случае... хотя скорее не рекомендуется, но все же

Ночь была темной: Луна не освещала путь, только высокая Башня впереди являлась источником света и ориентиром в этом незнакомом мире. Никто не сомневался, что Циклонис направилась именно туда - в конце концов, где еще она могла быть? Этот мир, скорее всего, был ей незнаком, как им им. Штормовым Ястребам. Далеко-далеко что-то загудело, можно было подумать, что там летит такое же больше судно, как и Кондор. Но оно бы выдало себя фарами, да и просто светом из кабины водителя.

Но там было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Все боялись: боялась Пайпер, что они не найдут Циклонис; боялся Эрроу, что местное правительство окажет сопротивление вторженцам; боялись Финн и Джанко, что они не смогут вернуться на Атмос (портал то закрылся); боялся и Сторк, что их корабль слишком видно в ночном небе, что их поймают и приговорят к смерти. Казалось, только Радарра ничего не волновало, он преспокойно спал у себя на подстилке и лишь изредка ворочался. Кто знает, что ему снилось, может, это было небесное чили, которое недавно готовил Джанко?

Пайпер стояла за окном мостика на Кондоре, сжимая перила бортика. Все события произошли так быстро, они так необдуманно поступили, покинув Атмос... Ей было страшно - а вдруг, это была роковая ошибка? Не следовало им сюда идти, лучше бы остались на Атмосе. Но ее волновала судьба Циклонис, которая могла иметь тут подчиненных и армию. Крепче сжав перила, девушка закусила губу - и это излечение благодаря сонаправленности... Все слишком сложно. Циклонис убила таким образом Темного Аса, сможет ли Пайпер убить Эрроу?

\- Подруга, ты совсем плоха, - мягко заметил кто-то, стоящий сзади. Пайпер испуганно обернулась, не узнав голос. Но она тут же успокоилась, увидев, что это лишь Эрроу. Рыжий парень был явно недоволен, он подозрительно смотрел на эксперта по кристаллам. Девушка заметила, что его левая кисть была перевязана, да еще и неумело. "Ох уж занялся он мне тут самолечением!".

\- Где поранился? - с иронией спросила Пайпер, поворачиваясь к рыжему и облокачиваясь на перила. Прохладный ветер приятно холодил кожу, сразу забывались все тревоги и заботы, которые они испытали на Циклонии. Чего стоила кристаллическая тюрьма - Пайпер поежилась - страшное сооружение. Но где Циклонис смогла достать такой огромный кристалл с такими свойствами? Да, на Дальней Стороне, но где именно? "Мой любимый сувенир..." А что с кристаллом, который заставил Циклонию парить?

\- Да эти дурацкие скиммеры с Циклонии, - пробурчал Эрроу, схватившись за раненную конечность. - У них очень опасные двигатели, знаешь... Наши безопасней были - их если не заряжать, то они не заведутся. А эти еще как заводятся! Радарр, конечно, не хотел... но, блин! - он недовольно шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, смотря куда-то в сторону, на земли ниже Кондора. А там были леса, сплошные леса. Казалось, что жизнь есть только в башне, а тут лишь звери, да прочая живность. Пайпер слабо улыбнулась и отошла от перил, положив руку на плечо своему другу. А другу ли? Нет, он был для нее больше, чем друг...

Эрроу посмотрел на нее с некой тоской. Девушка поморщилась - он, пожалуй, слишком сильно переживает из-за сонаправленности. Да, Циклонис убила Аса таким образом, но Пайпер-то знает меру! Тем более она никогда не поступит так с тем, кто спас ей жизнь, с человеком, ради которого она готова пожертвовать своей жизнью... Она помнила те ужасные моменты, когда Кондор только-только восстановили после атаки Рэптона, а Циклонис украла кристалл. Тогда Пайпер в первый раз использовала сонаправленость, и, казалось, чуть не вышибла дух из Эрроу. Он долго не говорил с ней по этому поводу, а когда она спросила, как это было, он лишь покачал головой и сказал.

\- Страшно, Пайп. Страшно.

Возможно, он и сейчас на нее смотрел из-за этой же причины. Но если бы не эта сила - то они бы погибли там, на вершине Циклонии! Пайпер болезненно скривилась и посмотрела в глаза Эрроу, словно извиняясь. Может, ему тоже было больно, как и Асу в тот момент, когда Циклонис в первый раз испытала на нем кристалл с Дальней Стороны. Просто он молчит, не хочет ее расстраивать. Подойдя к своему лидеру, она взяла его за руку и мягко улыбнулась.

\- Ты такой дурак, знаешь, - она тихо посмеялась, увидев, как обиженно морщится Эрроу. - Пойдем, я перевяжу тебе руку нормально. А то не умеешь ты, дурачок...

Они ушли с балкончика на мостик, где Пайпер, как и обещала, перевязала руку своему непутевому лидеру. Они еще долго разговаривали, обсуждая произошедшее на Циклонии. Эрроу, как ни странно, постоянно думал о командующем. Он беспокойно смотрел на Пайпер, и один раз тихо спросил, можно ли вернуть его? Пайпер пожала плечами - если бы она была магом получше, то наверняка знала бы ответ. Но скорее всего человека, убитого Узами, вернуть уже не удастся... Но их разговор прервал Сторк, вошедший на мостик с фонариком в руках. Он закатил глаза.

\- О, голубки... - Пайпер и Эрроу покраснели, а мербианец весело фыркнул. - Спать идите. Спать. Вы себя в зеркало видели? Пайпер, после того странного заболевания я бы на твоем месте лежал бы смирно еще денек... А ты, Эрроу, выглядишь, как поганка.

\- В каком это смысле? - удивленно спросил рыжий, переглядываясь с Пайпер. Сторк глубоко вздохнул и отвел взгляд, даже не зная, как объяснить лидеру свое сравнение.

\- Я не знаю, что вы там пережили на Циклонии... на шпиле этой адской башни, - он поднял глаза к небу, словно пытаясь вспомнить, на какой высоте были Эрроу и Пайпер во время финального боя. Опустив глаза, он серьезно посмотрел на ребят. - Но вы, видать, серьезно вымотались. Поступите как Джанко и Финн - они уже мирно спят и отдыхают. А вы тут разговариваете... Спать.

Ничего не оставалось - мостик был территорией Сторка, он тут был хозяином. Неторопливо встав, Пайпер с иронией посмотрела на Эрроу, который тут же зевнул. "Ага, выпендривается... Спать он не хочет." Они вышли с мостика, около двери в комнату Пайпер они остановились. Эрроу словно хотел что-то сказать, но не решился. Чертыхнувшись, он пожелал Пайпер спокойной ночи и удалился к себе. Девушка хихикнула и зашла в свою комнату, прикрыв дверь.

Да, все та же обстановка, все те же ящики с кристаллами. С жалостью вспомнив, как к ним пробралась Циклонис под ликом Ларк, Пайпер присела на кровать и взяла в руки грави-кристалл. Тот приятно вибрировал в руке. Вздохнув, девушка посмотрела в окно - там все еще было темно. Ничего не видно. А она так хотела увидеть эту Дальнюю Сторону, таинственный мир... Подумав о том, что утро вечера мудренее, да и с утреца она увидит наконец этот новый мир, девушка потушила ночник.

***

\- Твою мать, Сторк! Что случилось?! - Финн подпрыгнул на кровати, держась за одеяло. Кондор тряхнуло, он начал быстро снижаться. "Это хорошо, что я спал! А если бы я пил какао? Что тогда? Конец бы моей футболочке настал!" - шоколадная футболка с желтой молнией в голубом круге, по мнению Финна, была самой прекрасной вещью в его гардеробе. Но использовал он ее как пижаму - слишком уж она большая! "Ну, это был единственный размер в магазинчике!" - запротестовал Финн собственным мыслям. Вскочив, снайпер, хватаясь за что попало, направился к мостику. По пути он встретил беснующего Радарра, бегающего туда-сюда вдоль палубы. Удивленно пожав плечами, снайпер подошел к двери на мостик и активизировал ее - попросту пнул, чтобы она открылась.

Сторк, стоявший около руля, истошно визжал. Кроме него никого на палубе больше не было. Джанко наверняка спал своим богатырским сном, Радарр бесновался в коридоре, а Эрроу и Пайпер... ну, кто знает, что они делали. Вчера снайперу было настолько плохо в конце дня (виновницей оказалась не только яичница Джанко, но еще и внезапно навалившаяся усталость), что он даже не стал дослушивать план лидера по шпионажу на Дальней Стороне для поимки Циклонис. Но, надо признать, сегодня Финн выспался, впервые за два месяца, которые империя Циклония держала в страхе весь Атмос.

Судя по тому, что датчики на пульте управления не работали, кристаллы в двигателе заглохли или вовсе разрядились. Финн удивленно посмотрел на мербианца, который наконец заметил его присутствие. Он закричал.

\- Кристаллы в двигателе отказали! Мы падаем! Разбуди Пайпер - пусть поколдует, иначе мы разобьемся!

Финн кивнул и побежал к комнате девушки. Будить он ее не хотел, все же он помнил, какой измотанной она вчера выглядела, даже не смотря на то, что излечилась от своей странной болезни. Ворвавшись к девушке в каюту, Финн сшиб большой ящик с огненными кристаллами, который стоял посреди комнаты. Снайпер и пикнуть не успел - Пайпер была уже на ногах, она серьезно смотрела на блондина.

\- Я поняла. Идем. Возьми ящик, он может нам понадобиться, - она указала на закрытый сундучок около ее лабораторного стола. Финн нахмурился - где прохлаждается Эрроу в такое время? Черт его дери! Не время размышлять - нужно спешить, если они не хотят превратиться в лепешки! Свернув за Пайпер на углу, снайпер поспешил за девушкой в моторный отсек, где располагался барабан с кристаллами. Те погасли, словно из них высосали всю энергию,; эксперт по кристаллам, схватив два огненных камня из сундучка, направила на двигатель. - Ну же...

Внезапно огненные камни засветились, и их энергия, словно поток магмы, медленно перетекла в кристаллы двигателя. Те засветились - неярко, но этого заряда вполне могло хватить, чтобы сесть на землю где-нибудь в укромном месте. Мулатка и блондин перевели дух - все хорошо, все закончилось. Сторк на палубе через радио объявил об успешном восстановлении курса и о посадке за скалой через две минуты. Моргнув, Финн повернулся к Пайпер.

\- Круто ты это... с кристаллами.

\- Ох, Финн, ты не поверишь, но это не все, на что я способна, - усмехнулась девушка, весело пихнув снайпера локтем в бок. Она покрутила пустышками-кристаллами и направилась к себе в комнату, мысленно обдумывая то, что надо бы эти две стекляшки изучить. Финн поспешил за ней, таща тяжелый груз. Он все еще не был доволен отсутствием Эрроу в такой важный момент. Чтобы их лидер проспал!..

Но все оказалось гораздо проще - Эрроу в тот момент на корабле не было вообще. Пайпер лишь пожала плечами, а Сторк заметил, что лидер говорил что-то о разведке. Удивительно, почему он не взял Радарра или свое оружие, хотя, судя по замечаниям того же Сторка, он поступил верно. Мало ли, как могли отнестись местные жители к чужеземцу с оружием? А Радарра он оставил в целях безопасности последнего.

Кондор приземлился в нескольких милях от большого оврага, где расположилось незнакомое ребятам поселение. Никто не решился идти туда - мало ли, видели ли они корабль? А если видели - то как отнесутся к чужеземцам? Все боялись, и теперь даже Радарр, бывший тогда спокойным как удав, беспокойно ходил по столу. Он успокоился только тогда, когда Пайпер взяла его на руки и начала теребить загривок. Сама она тоже волновалась - где, черт подери, Эрроу?!

Лидер явился только через полчаса. Приземлившись на взлетную полосу Кондора, он слез со скиммера и немало удивился, увидев всю эскадрилью, за исключением Джанко. Пайпер нахмурилась: ну и куда этот дурак ездил? В руках у него был большой пакет с фруктами и овощами, на плече - сумка с картами. Где он достал деньги, чтобы все это купить - неясно, но вскоре ребята узнали, что рыжий просто выпросил это, ссылаясь на дальнее странствие, усталость и голод. А взамен чуть поработал. С Джанко, судя по всему, была та же история. Он приземлился чуть позже Эрроу, держа в руках большую коробку все с теми же продуктами. Взяв в руки помело, Пайпер недовольно посмотрела на ребят.

\- И зачем вы так рано встали?! Мы, между прочим, чуть не упали - у нас двигатели отказали, - она с усмешкой посмотрела на растерянных мальчишек. Джанко был одет сейчас в темно-серую меховую куртку с белым мехом на капюшоне - подарок с Близзариса. Эрроу - в похожую, но черного цвета. Он выглядел сонным, но чертовски довольным, чего не скажешь о Джанко.

\- Ну ты представляешь! У них не оказалось небесного чили! Какое-то другое - было, но небесного - нет. Хорошо, что я спрятал несколько коробок еще на Атмосе во время оккупации Циклонией, спасибо Сьюзи Лу, но... но нам надолго этого не хватит! - он обиженно засопел, смотря на довольного лидера. - А вот его прихоть была.

\- Какая-такая прихоть? - не понял Финн, он недовольно посмотрел на парней. - Почему меня не разбудили? Я тоже хочу... исполнения моих прихотей! Хочу, хочу, хочу!

\- Успокойся, Финн, - Пайпер дала снайперу подзатыльник, а потом поежилась - все же они все выбежали навстречу ребятам в своих спальных нарядах, не успев толком одеться. Эрроу и Джанко весело фыркнули, рыжий всучил пакет с припасами снайперу и серьезно сказал.

\- Я вручаю это тебе, потому что должен совершить очень важный обряд... - увидев, как переменилось лицо Финна, даже немного возгордившегося такой ношей, Эрроу еще громче засмеялся. - Мы с Джанко собираемся как следует отоспаться. Помоги Пайпер на кухне, хорошо?

И долго еще ему сыпались проклятья вслед...

***

На общем собрании было решено, что Ястребы возьмут себе один день передышки - после крушения Циклонии все вымотались, сил ни у кого толком не было. Да и никто не знал местного мира, нужно было хорошенько все разузнать. Спасибо Эрроу и Джанко, не поленившимся встать рано утром и сходить в город, чтобы узнать информацию - Ястребы были более-менее вооружены и могли изучить местный мир.

Пайпер и Сторк изучали местную карту, пытаясь найти предположительное местонахождение Циклонии. На их счастье, язык на Атмосе и на Дальней Стороне был схож, и, несмотря на различия, пилот и эксперт по кристаллам вскоре смогли разобраться в карте.

В центре всея Дальней Стороны стояла высокая цитадель, что освещала ночью путь Кондору - так называемая Центральная Башня, в которой, судя по всему, работали местные правители. Вокруг Башни было три круга. Первый, самый близкий, судя по всему был рабочим и принадлежал правительству и подчиненным. Он был относительно небольшим: ширина самого "кольца" была равна ширине последнему свободному кусочку терры Гейла, то есть не особо то большим. Следом располагался жилой и рабочий район - так называемая столица. На одной из старых карт была надпись "Гидра". Значит, столицу стоит назвать Гидрой? Кто знал...

Третье кольцо принадлежало сельской местности. Там располагались маленькие деревушки, леса, различные заводы и несколько озер. Пайпер предположила, что именно в такое озерцо вели Бесконечные Гроты, хотя кто знал, кто знал... Третье кольцо было самым огромным, пожалуй, ровно как Атмос, не считая территорий за границей конца небес. Заканчивалось оно неким сооружением, вроде границы, которое отделяло Дальнюю Сторону от неизученных мест. На карте было жирно написано:

"ЗАБРОШЕННЫЕ ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ВХОД ВОСПРЕЩЕН. ОПАСНО ДЛЯ ЖИЗНИ."

Можно было только гадать, что лежало за границей. Но Пайпер нужно было не это. Циклонис не глупая, она за границу не пойдет, а останется тут. Нужно было найти место ее дислокации, чтобы схватить и отправиться на Атмос. А вот как открыть портал назад домой... Сложный вопрос. Девушка успокоила себя - если что они заставят Циклонис помочь Пайпер, и тогда они вместе используют кристаллы для открытия портала. Наверняка существовала комбинация, чтобы вернуться назад или открыть ненадолго портал на Атмос вновь.

Скрутив карты и перетянув их резинкой, девушка благодарно кивнула Сторку и отнесла все бумаги к себе в комнату. Заходя туда, она резко остановилась - все тут было так спокойно, тихо, словно они не попали в чужой мир, словно эта война не закончилась. Ее любимая комната... Девушка осторожно положила карты на стол и направилась к гаражу, где сейчас копались Эрроу, Финн и Джанко. Радарр сновал где-то по кораблю, помогая раскладывать притащенные ребятами фрукты и овощи.

В гаражном отсеке было душно - вовсю работали двигатели скиммеров Циклонии. Пайпер задохнулась сначала от такого резкого перепада температуры. Она непонимающе посмотрела на Финна, сидевшего без майки около машины. Снайпер самодовольно усмехнулся и постучал по развалюхе, мол, чиним мы их, чиним!  
"А где же Эрроу?"

Тот ковырялся в двигателе одного из скиммеров, который Джанко предварительно вынул из машины. Держа в руках гаечный ключ, он показался Пайпер немного нелепым: она всегда представляла его как воина, с мечом в руках, а не как механика с ключом. Рыжий что-то попросил у уоллопийца, Джанко улыбнулся и вручил приятелю молоток.

Бам, бам, бам!

Этот гул "разбудил" Пайпер, она потрясла головой и посмотрела на ребят с улыбкой. Какие же они молодцы, раз не поленились и решили починить эти старые развалюхи, доставшиеся им взамен разрушенных скиммеров. Жаль, конечно, в бардачке у Пайпер было столько кристаллов...  
"Хорошо, что основную часть я храню на корабле, а редкие ношу с собой. А то было бы обидно потерять грозовой кристалл, доставшийся нам после атаки на заводе Гейлы."

Подойдя к парням, Пайпер кашлянула в кулак и демонстративно подняла руку вверх, привлекая внимание. Финн посмотрел на Пайпер с плохо скрываемым интересом; Джанко - с любопытством и волнением, словно ребенок перед входом в кондитерский магазин. Эрроу - удивленно, но остался равнодушным. Пайпер прикусила губу - ну как же, она то думала, что он заинтересуется больше всех.

\- Идемте наверх, Радарр и Сторк приготовили нам обед, - Финн и Джанко сорвались с мест и побежали на мостик на перегонки, а Эрроу так и остался сидеть около двигателя с гаечным ключом в руках. Подойдя к нему, девушка присела на корточки рядом и тихо спросила. - Что с тобой?  
Тот лишь покачал головой. Пайпер сжала руку лидера и уверенно сказала.

\- Рассказывай. Ты - наш лидер, если что-то случилось, то мы всегда поможем тебе, - Эрроу фыркнул и вновь покачал головой, девушка обиженно засопела. - Ну...

\- Послушай. Со мной все в порядке. Просто я немного устал - сама бы попробовала работать рано утром, не выспавшись, еще и после генерального сражения, - он поморщился и потер спину. Встав, Эрроу бросил на двигатель злобный взгляд. - Да еще и эта коробка работать не желает, чертовы дешевки... Тут, на Дальней Стороне, красиво, но все впечатление портится из-за таких мелочей, - Пайпер обиженно фыркнула. О боги, он просто устал! А такие лица строит, будто у него что-то ужасное случилось, например... ну... Радарр пропал. Сверху донесся возмущенный писк и смех Финна и Джанко - ласка, словно прочитав мысли, доказала обратное. Эрроу недоуменно посмотрел наверх.

\- Да что они там делают?

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, он остановился и обернулся, смотря на вынутый из машины двигатель. Пайпер недоуменно посмотрела на друга. Кажется, все таки случилось что-то более серьезное...

\- Знаешь... - он замялся, потирая перевязанную ладонь. - Мне тут сон приснился...

\- И какой же? - девушка закатила глаза. О, эти кошмары! Наверняка, бред какой-нибудь. Но последовавшее за этим объяснение заставило ее отказаться от своих слов.

\- Там был Ас, и он... черт подери, Пайп, он был словно живым! Он даже сказал мне что-то, правда я так и не понял, не услышал... Но это было что-то важное. Он не смеялся, никого не оскорблял. Просто... предупредил.

***

Все они боялись... И Сторк, и Джанко с Финном, и Радарр. И Пайпер. И даже их лидер, которого не смог запугать самый опасный боец Циклонии...


	2. Хищный клинок

\- Знаете, нам надо выбраться в город на разведку. Вы, ребята, конечно, там были, но все же ничего не выясняли, верно говорю? Да? Верно. В конце концов, нам надо найти Циклонис, а мы с вами прекрасно понимаем, что так легко мы ее тут не отыщем. Она наверняка где-то скрывается... - Пайпер ткнула в середину карты, указав на большую башню. Ребята заинтересованно проследил за девушкой, которая повела невидимую линию пальцем от башни до поселения, где они находились. - Судя по масштабу - это примерно двести километров. Думаю, мы быстро преодолеем такое расстояние, верно, Сторк? - пилот довольно кивнул и продолжил есть свое любимое лакомство - мербскую капусту. Пайпер поморщилась - запах от нее исходил не самый приятный. - Надо будет попросить помощи у местной власти, думаю, их заинтересует перспектива поймать опасную преступницу, которая может навредить им самим.

\- А если Циклонис на самом деле родом с Дальней Стороны и у нее тут есть своя армия? Ну она же привезла тот кристалл-ловушку, усилители для Дождевых червей. Мы не так хорошо знаем историю клана Циклонис, чтобы смело рассуждать о том, как мы обратимся к местной власти, - высказал свое мнение Джанко. Все ошарашенно на него посмотрели - ранее "дурачок" Джанко вдруг заговорил вполне себе умные и реальные вещи. Пайпер задумалась и прикусила кончик ручки, она кивнула уоллопийцу.

\- Знаешь, пожалуй, мы твою теорию даже запишем. Это будет одной из основных теорий о местной власти. Странно, конечно, что она так просто проникла на Дальнюю Сторону и забрала кристалл. Не думаю, что ей так легко бы его отдали, хотя... - все многозначительно переглянулись, вспоминая, как быстро сдалась Атмосия перед надвигающейся угрозой. Хотя, тогда никто и не знал, как одолеть парящую терру, даже они, Ястребы. И решение сдаться в той ситуации было наиболее логичным. - Да, пожалуй, выкрасть она его тоже могла.

Пайпер отложила судовой журнал в сторону. Да, много они понаписали. Около пяти теорий о местной власти, около десяти - о местонахождении Циклонис. Страшно представить, что это еще не все теории, которые они смогли высказать. Устало потерев виски, девушка покосилась на Эрроу и Финна, стоявших в стороне. Да, точно. Она и эти двое выйдут в город на разведку. Джанко и Сторк привлекают слишком много внимания, а Радарр... ну... Нет, лучше он останется здесь. В городе могло быть не безопасно для зверька, да и он тоже привлекал лишнее внимание. "Но Джанко же уже выходил в город!" Пайпер задумалась - а действительно. Но уоллопиец днем привлечет гораздо больше внимания, чем утром, когда все спят. Она бы с удовольствием пошла бы только с Эрроу, но боялась, что вдвоем они не справятся. Вряд ли кого-то удивят трое подростков, верно? А вот если они пойдут всей командой, то будут слишком выделяться из толпы. Повертев в руках ручку, девушка посмотрела на пилота - тот откусил еще кусочек от капусты и с удовольствием ее пережевывал. Кстати, надо спросить, а какое тут население? Вдруг тут ходят какие-нибудь существа с темной кожей, хвостами и зелеными глазами? Пайпер хихикнула, представляя, что они могут вымазать Эрроу сажей на такой случай. Хотя вряд ли лидер будет за такое решение.

\- Скажите, кто живет в этом поселении? Какие расы?

\- Мы видели только людей, - пожал плечами Джанко, а Эрроу кивнул. Это намного облегчало задачу, значит, не нужно особо маскироваться. Но тогда вариант с Джанко, Радарром и Сторком отпадал сразу. Опять же. Девушка благодарно улыбнулась уоллопийцу и вновь предалась размышлениям. Итак, надо одеться неброско, не брать с собой оружие (оно может привлечь лишнее внимание, сами посудите, что оно было ребятам не нужно), и самое главное - не сталкиваться ни с кем из местных. На вопросы отвечать туманно. В общем - стать серыми мышками.

Встав с места, Пайпер шумно вздохнула, жестом подозвала к себе Эрроу и Финна.

\- Ребята, мы выдвигаемся. Пора узнать, что тут в конце концов происходит, и что это за мир такой - Дальняя Сторона, - судя по азартной улыбке Финна и довольной - Эрроу, эта затея им понравилась. Сторк лишь прищурился и пробормотал, что все они обречены.

Ох, если бы он знал, что недалек от истины!..

***

Терра, на которую ребята попали, называлась Рус. Она была одной из самых северных терр в черте границ Дальней Стороны, и, как и сказали Джанко и Эрроу, жили тут преимущественно люди. Пайпер пару раз видела в толпе неких существ, напоминавших больших котов, вставших на задние лапы и решивших уподобиться человеку; видела еще и существ, отличающихся от людей только необычной формой ушей, напоминающих жабры рыб. На остальных смотреть она не решилась - неприлично это, и если они выдают себя за жителей Дальней Стороны, то надо бы вести себя подобающе, а не смотреть на каждого прохожего с открытым ртом.

Городок был относительно небольшим, тут было всего шесть улиц. Здания были двухэтажными, единственной высокой постройкой тут можно было назвать некую цитадель, возвышавшуюся в центре терры. Она была очень маленькой, если сравнивать ее с центральной цитаделью Дальней Стороны, но среди местных небольших домов она была воистину огромной. Финн недовольно пробормотал, что он против строительства таких высоток, они закрывают солнце, мол, темно же. А без солнечного света человек и не туды, и не сюды, это он по личному опыту знал, когда еще жил с матерью на своей родной терре. А вот какой именно - не говорит.

Компания шла по центральной улице города, вокруг них кипела жизнь. Где-то далеко раздался голос зазывалы, говоривший о лучших персиках во всем городе, привезенные с некой терры Лион. Сзади раздалось ворчание старушки, тявканье собаки, грохот и ругань двух сапожников. Все это напоминало терру Сахарру с ее незатихающей ни на миг жизнью, которая была активной даже во время оккупации Циклонией. Пайпер краем уха слышала истории о том, что чтобы не разориться, пираты решили подработать защитниками терры, а местных градоначальников, посаженных госпожой Циклонис, отправили восвояси, объявив Сахарру независимой террой. Никто, почему-то, против не был - хотя какое дело госпоже Циклонис до Сахарры? Из природных ресурсов там была лишь одна шахта с огненными кристаллами, которых было полным-полно по всему Атмосу. А отправлять отряд подавления в этот пиратский притон ей просто не хотелось.

Поежившись от холодного северного ветра, девушка поспешила за Эрроу, следовавшим вперед так уверенно, что начинало казаться, что он тут и раньше жил. Финн плелся рядом с другом, иногда спрашивая у того что-нибудь; Пайпер их не слушала - она была поглощена мыслями об окружающем мире. Чудесно! Да, все эти сказки не врали - Дальняя Сторона и правда была чудесным местом, казалось, что её никогда не затрагивала война.

Она крикнула мальчикам, чтобы они остановились, а сама подошла к небольшой книжной лавке, за стойкой которой стояла невысокая девушка чуть постарше Пайпер с длинными голубыми волосами, большими фиалковыми глазами, губами-бантиком и с недовольным выражением лица. Она была выше Пайпер на несколько сантиметров, но огромная фиолетовая шляпа, разрисованная голубыми и желтыми звездами, создавали ощущение, что эта девица была просто высоченной! Пайпер замялась, смотря на выбор книг перед ней. То были любовные романы (местный язык Пайпер знала плохо, пришлось определять по обложкам), детективы, какие-то книги про политику... В общем то, что эксперту по кристаллам не могло пригодиться ни в коем случае. К лавке подошли Финн и Эрроу, снайпер схватил первую попавшуюся книгу в черном переплете с изображением очертаний морды дракона, выполненной голубой краской. Девушка за стойкой поправила на себе легкий белый плащик и писклявым голосом заметила.

\- Осторожнее.

\- А про что эта книга? - удивленно спросил блондин, перелистывая страницы. Эрроу заглянул ему за плечо, стараясь разглядеть, что же там такое. Девушка возмущено фыркнула и отобрала книгу из рук Финна, огрызнувшись.

\- Читать что ли не умеешь?! Это книга про историю нашей нации! Или ты один из этих, кочевников? Хотя у них кожа серая и рога... но.... но читать они тоже не умеют! - положив книгу на место, девушка вопрошающе посмотрела на Пайпер, молча спрашивая, что она будет брать. Эксперт, не долго думая, ткнула на книгу по географии и ту самую историческую книжку, которую ранее смотрел Финн. Девушка за стойкой довольно улыбнулась и взяла эти книги в руки, упаковав их в пакет. Она протянула его Пайпер, а сама поманила девушку рукой. Сначала Пайпер не поняла, что эта продавщица хочет, но потом все же вспомнила, что бесплатный сыр бывает лишь в мышеловке. Порывшись в сумке, она достала старую книгу Кодекса терры Рекс, которую забыла выложить с их незабываемой поездки на терру этих снобов.

\- Это еще что? - недовольно взвизгнула девица, дергая пакет с книгами обратно. Пайпер закатила глаза и решила, что если уж и всучить эту книгу как плату, то надо расхвалить ее по полной.

\- Если честно, эта книга давно переходила в нашем семействе из поколения в поколение... - начала говорить эксперт, коварно сверкая глазами, словно дикая кошка. - Говорят, что эту книгу достал мой прадед, и она, якобы, принадлежит миру, лежащему по ту сторону Барьерного Хребта...  
Девушка за стойкой заинтересованно прищурилась и взяла книгу из рук Пайпер, чтобы оценить ее подлинность. Пролистав ее, осмотрев изображения, кое-как разобрав название книги, она задумчиво посмотрела на Пайпер, а потом обернулась и громко крикнула куда-то вглубь ларька, стоявшего за палаткой.

\- Ри-и-ичард, ленивая ты задница, мне нужна твоя помощь!

Из палатки донесся недовольный окрик, который девушка за стойкой смогла расценить как факт того, что ее напарник слишком устал, чтобы идти. Пайпер краем уха услышала имя "Бэлла" - наверно, так звали эту продавщицу в смешной шляпке. Та, бросив Пайпер, что сейчас вернется, направилась в палатку, а через минуту вышла оттуда, таща за ухо своего напарника. Им был высокий черноволосый парень с прической аля "я-упала-с-самосвала" и в мятой клетчатой рубашке. Он буркнул что-то нехорошее, за что получил от Бэллы крепкий подзатыльник. Следом за Ричардом вылезла большая лохматая собака, шерсть которой прикрывала глаза, делая пса еще более нелепым.

\- Стоять на месте, Уолли! - рявкнул Ричард псу, опираясь на стойку прилавка и вставая. Он оказался еще выше, чем Бэлла и ее шляпка - пожалуй, ростом под два метра. Пролистав книгу, осмотрев обложку, внимательно посмотрев на титульный лист, он отдал книгу Бэлле и рявкнул. - Дура! Уж такое бы ты точно смогла определить!

\- Неужели настоя-ащий? - удивленно протянула девушка, прижимая к себе переплет. Ричард отмахнулся от назойливой напарницы и повернулся к троице, глубоко вздохнув и достав из кармана сигареты. Закурив, он начал говорить, смотря во все глаза на Пайпер.

\- Ну, книжке лет двадцать только, не больше. А вот то, что она с этого вашего фантастического Атмоса, - он провел руками дугу аки радугу, намекая на абсурдность сего мифа. - Ну... это, скорее всего, правда. Шрифт у нас такой не используют, алфавит один в один с тем, что бывает в подобных книженциях. Мы конечно с радостью обменяем эту книгу на эти две дешевки, - Ричард неодобрительно посмотрел на пакет, заставив Бэллу взвыть от негодования. Она то, как настоящий книголюб, не могла назвать ни одну книгу дешевкой. - Да замолчи ты, корова. Иди, лучше, Уолли помой, а то после недавней встречи с Акеллой он грязный ходит. Нажраться так, что валяться в грязи с собакой!.. - Ричард возвел руки к небу, спрашивая богов - как это вообще возможно? - А вы, девушка, ответьте - откуда у вас такой раритет? Украли?

\- Ты на детей посмотри, зуб даю, что честно заработали, - засопела Бэлла, поправив шляпку и надув губки, смотря на Ричарда, не торопившегося принимать ценный подарок за две жалкие книжки по истории и географии. - Скорее, Рич! Скоро придет Акелла, и нам не поздоровится... Ну ты сам знаешь, да? - она многозначительно посмотрела на черноволосого. Тот, чертыхнувшись и пробурчав что-то про "светловолосого демона", умчался вглубь палатки, оставив Уолли и Бэллу наедине с подростками. Наконец, разобравшись с книгами, троица отошла от палатки, оставив Бэллу и Уолли. Они пошли дальше по улице, встречая по пути представителей самых разных рас Дальней Стороны: тут были люди с кошачьими хвостами и ушами, большие человекоподобные волки и даже существа, похожие на рыб. Не как рыба-люди с Акваноса, но... похожие.

Следующей остановкой по плану Пайпер должен был стать ларек с едой, где нужно было запастись едой на следующую неделю, а то и на месяц. Еще нужно было спросить, не видели ли тут кого-нибудь похожего на Циклонис... Дел невпроворот. Наверно, придется задержаться на Русе на некоторое время, что совершенно не входило в планы девушки.

\- Эй, слушай, подруга, вот ты за книгу книжкой заплатила, хорошо, но чем ты решила за еду платить, а? У нас нет денег. Не, ну если ты хочешь, я могу поскакать тут, может кто подаст. Хотя это скорее всего глупо, согласись, - поинтересовался Финн, шедший рядом с девушкой. Он закинул руки за голову и засвистел ненавязчивый мотивчик. Эрроу прищурился.

\- Да, Финн. Это действительно глупо.

\- У тебя есть идеи получше? - возмущенно фыркнул блондин, закатив глаза. О да, у их лидера пропало чувство юмора еще с того момента, как... Как... Наверно с того случая, как Рапторы решили убить всю эскадрилью одним ударом, подложив динамит в корабль. Радарр вякал там что-то про Эргина, наверно, этот странный птичник сказал рыжему что-то не то. Кто знает...

Решив предотвратить назревающую драку, Пайпер раздраженно шикнула на парней и показала им мешок с кристаллами, ранее прихваченный с корабля. Она многозначительно посмотрела на рыжего и блондина, как бы говоря, что беспокоиться не о чем. Кристаллами на Атмосе легко можно было расплатиться, а Дальняя Сторона, не смотря на признание, что это отдельный мир, находилась на одной планете с Атмосом. Пайпер догадывалась, что тут кристаллы тоже есть, и, скорее всего, ими тоже можно было расплатиться. Подойдя к одной из многочисленных палаток, где продавали еду, девушка указала на товар и попросила милую старушку завернуть ей это. Та, улыбаясь, попросила плату.

\- Вы ведь принимаете кристаллы? А то они у нас только и остались... - протянула она, вынимая из мешочка водяной и огненный кристаллы. Молчание старушки девушку немного напрягало, но она рассудила, что это лишь временно. Ведь странно не знать о кристаллах в том мире, где их полным-полно во всех шахтах! Пайпер переглянулась с Эрроу, взглядом спрашивая его, правильно ли она поступила, предложив именно кристаллы как плату. - Извините...

Старушка испуганно оглянулась и посмотрела на девушку так, словно знала, что она не отсюда, чужая.

\- Дети, вы же... - она не успела договорить. Эрроу уже было хотел спросить, что же не так с этими кристаллами, но даже рта раскрыть не успел, как кто-то грубо прервал его, заставив старушку тихо взвизгнуть, а Финна и Пайпер - сглотнуть.

И тут рыжий почуял, что дело - дрянь...

Медленно повернувшись, парень мысленно попросил богов сделать так, чтобы там не стоял какой-нибудь бугай, ну или хотя бы, чтобы этот бугай был не в плохом настроении. В душу Эрроу уже закрались сомнения о том, что кристаллы в этом мире были чужды, и что лучше бы они сидели на Кондоре, чем шли сюда. Но к великому счастью никакого бугая там не было, лишь странный парень с всклокоченными, словно у Финна, светлыми волосами и несколько безумным взглядом. На нем было черное пальто с высоким воротником, армейские сапоги цвета хаки. Также этот странный парень носил очки со светлыми янтарными стеклами.

\- Э-эй, я тут слышал, что вы кристаллы кому-то вручаете, да? Контрабандой занимаемся?

\- Чем? - непонимающе спросил Эрроу. Странный парень тяжело вздохнул и снял очки; оказалось, что у него бирюзовые глаза. Он постучал рыжему по макушке, за что чуть не схлопотал удар в челюсть, но... появление еще одного человека предотвратило драку. Странный парень хихикнул и отвернулся к подошедшему, слегка склонив голову.

\- Герр Ха-артман, - протянул он, по-лисьи улыбаясь. Пайпер завороженно посмотрела на этого самого господина, стоявшего перед ними вместе с небольшим отрядом солдат. Хартман представлял из себя высокого мужчину с темно-русыми волосами, небрежно зачесанными назад, с глазами шоколадного цвета; у него были острые черты лица, говорившие о резкости его характера; одет он был в расстегнутый белый плащ поверх черного косоде. На поясе висели ножны, рукоятка меча была украшена алой кисточкой.

\- Доннальд, я вижу, ты поймал очередных сторонников этой чертовки Шарп, - улыбаясь, сказал мужчина. Доннальд вновь улыбнулся и кивнул, повернувшись к троице, он указал на Пайпер и пробормотал, обращаясь к своему господину.

\- Герр Ха-артман, эта девушка пыталась оплатить покупку кристаллами. Я все же думаю, что это не сторонники фройляйн Шарп, даже они не стали бы столь открыто заявлять о своем присутствии, оплачивая свою покупку кристаллами. Ведь вы, ребятки, на фройляйн Шарп не работаете, верно? - Донни повернулся к Эрроу, Пайпер и Финну. Он надел свои очки и пальцем поправил их, улыбаясь, словно лисица. Эрроу, стоявший ближе всего к нему, тихо спросил.

\- А кто это - фройляйн Шарп?

\- Вы что-о, не слышали о Мелони Шарп, лидере повстанцев? Но как же вы... Детишки... - непонимающе бормотал Донни, пока его не отстранил герр Хартман, милосердно улыбнувшийся, словно говоря своему подчиненному, что тот может расслабиться - хозяин возьмет все на свои плечи. Донни тихо заскулил и отошел, уступая место Хартману, а тот, в свою очередь, серьезно посмотрел на подростков и надменно спросил.

\- Вы утверждаете, что не слышали ни о Мелони Шарп, ни о ее соратнице МакКи, возглавляющих повстанческое движение против Верховного Правителя? - Эрроу кивнул, а герр Хартман, резко прищурившись, слегка кивнул. - Что ж, это очень хорошо... для вас, разумеется. Если вы не являетесь сторонниками этих грязных крыс, то это доказывает вашу невиновность. Но все же, почему вы...

\- Уважаемый господин Хартман! - влезла Пайпер, решившая договориться с мужчиной. Ни Эрроу, ни Финн не были учтивы при разговоре, они могли запросто упустить что-то важное и проболтаться (точнее только Финн; Эрроу же просто употреблял слишком много жаргонизмов, если человек был ему неприятен), а вот Пайпер всегда следила за своими словами. Взяв на себя роль переговорщицы, она упросила герра Хартмана поговорить наедине, где-нибудь в тихом месте, без любопытных глаз.

\- Поговорить, значит... - пробормотал мужчина, хмурясь. Потом задумчиво посмотрел на ребят и кивнул, словно замышляя что-то. "Хотя о чем это я? Наверно, он понимает, что мы не просто так не слышали о местном законе о запрете на кристаллы, ну, если я правильно поняла этого светловолосого чудилу."

Местом для переговоров был выбран кабинет в местной ратуше. Финн, устроившись на одном из предоставленных стульев, тяжело вздохнул и недовольно посмотрел на Донни, шедшего все это время рядом с ним. Это лишало блондина возможности поговорить с Эрроу и Пайпер; хотя те тоже молчали, идя рядом с Хартманом. Снайпер постоянно наблюдал подозрительные взгляды мужчины и его помощника на своих друзьях, что его настораживало. Кто знал, что было на уме у этих двоих...

\- Ну давайте же представимся, невежливо начинать разговор, не познакомившись, да-а? - протянул Доннальд, опять по-лисьи улыбаясь. Он шутливо отдал честь и громко сказал. - Майор имперской армии Дальней Стороны Доннальд Карабоцас к вашим услугам! А вас как зовут, прекрасная фройляйн? И ваших кавалеров? - Пайпер покраснела, Финн возмущенно фыркнул, а вот Эрроу проигнорировал эту фразу, рассматривая плакат на стене. На нем была изображена морда дракона, возможно, это был герб Дальней Стороны.

\- Меня зовут Пайпер Шиффер*, я - специалист по.. кхм, тактик и навигатор нашей эскадрильи, - но вспомнив, что они и так спалились с кристаллами, да и она сама собиралась рассказать герру Хартману о том, откуда пришли, девушка задумчиво почесала нос. Так сказать или не сказать? Ладно... - Мы прибыли с той стороны Барьерного Хребта, чтобы поймать опасную преступницу, открывшую портал в ваш мир. Я надеюсь, что вы поможете нам... Да, это несколько нагло, но эта преступница опасна, она может навредить вашему миру... Ах да, извините, герр Хартман...

\- Дмитрий Хартман, - перебил ее мужчина. Он прищурился. - Раз уж ты назвалась, то пора и мне объявить о том, кем я являюсь, - он встал из-за стола, за которым сидел все это время и подошел к девушке; обогнув стул, на котором она сидела, Дмитрий положил руку на спинку ее стула и сказал. - Я - командующий имперской армии...

"Командующий!" - Пайпер побледнела, вспомнив Аса, дослужившегося до точно такого же звания. Она испуганно посмотрела на Эрроу, и с неудовольствием отметила, что тот тоже отметил это. - "Лишь бы он ничего не сказал, лишь бы ничего не сказал!.."

\- Ты говоришь, что вы прибыли с другой стороны Барьерных гор, то есть с Атмоса? Интересно, интересно... Я много слышал о вашем мире, говорят, он сильно отличается от нашего... Но не суть! - воскликнул он. Наклонившись к девушке, он прошептал. - А знаешь, фройляйн Шиффер, ведь вы с вашей эскадрильей незаконно проникли на нашу территорию. Мы имеем полное право посадить вас в тюрьму.

\- Но господин Хартман, мы прибыли сюда для ареста опасной преступницы, а не для войны!

\- К вашему великому сожалению, в нашей империи действует закон против таких как вы - принесенных. Я обязан схватить вас и доставить в тюрьму, чтобы вас казнили на следующий же день на эшафоте перед толпой... - Дмитрий лукаво улыбнулся и отошел от девушки. Он взял со стола несколько бумаг и с ухмылкой глянул на побледневших ребят. - Но вам повезло, сегодня у меня хорошее настроение. Я не стану арестовывать всю вашу команду...

\- Герр Хартман, герр Хартман! - в кабинет вошли несколько солдат, они отдали честь и кинули командующему какой-то мешок под ноги. Дмитрий довольно кивнул, а солдаты продолжили. - Мы нашли корабль вторженцев, остальные члены вражеского отряда задержаны. Что прикажите делать дальше?

\- Нет! - крикнула Пайпер. Эрроу и Финн вскочили, но их пыл быстро охладил Доннальд, выхвативший свои клинки и приставивший их к шее безоружной Пайпер, ошеломленной такой новостью. Оскалившись, рыжий пробормотал себе под нос все то, что думает об этом чертовом мире и командующем; Донни поморщился и шепнул ему что-то на ухо, Эрроу лишь фыркнул.

\- Как видишь, фройляйн Шиффер, твои друзья не могут ничего поделать, а других мы уже схватили. В этом мешке, - он пнул только что доставленную посылку от солдат. - Находятся все кристаллы с вашего корабля. Наличие кристаллов говорит о том, что в вашей команде есть связист... - увидев, что никто из принесенных не понимает, о чем Дмитрий говорит, мужчина раздраженно зашипел, совершенно не желая объяснять эти понятия. - Человек, владеющий кристальной магией. Пусть он выйдет, и тогда я отпущу других членов вашей эскадрильи...

\- А зачем вам это? - недовольно поинтересовался Финн, продолжая буравить Доннальда взглядом. Дмитрий тяжело вздохнул.

\- Использование кристаллов в нашей империи карается тюремным сроком; а использование кристальной магии - смертной казнью. Сами понимаете, что вам, принесенным, будучи еще и связистами, ждать пощады не стоит, даже если вы всего лишь дети. Так что я даю вам вполне себе разумную плату - отдайте нам связиста, и мы вас пощадим. И тогда вы уже сможете искать свою преступницу, если, конечно, мы ее уже не схватили... Ну так что? Или вы собираетесь подставить всю команду? - Дмитрий ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая ответных действий от ребят. Пайпер понимала, что солдаты уже успели проверить Радарра, Сторка и Джанко на владение Узами, потому Дмитрий занялся ими вплотную.

Не успела она и пикнуть, как была нагло прервана Эрроу, подошедшим к Дмитрию.

\- Ну я этот ваш связист, и что дальше? - он усмехнулся. Дмитрий лишь закатил глаза и проворчал под нос своё мнение о воспитании нынешних детей. Махнув рукой, он подозвал двух солдат, все еще стоявших в дверях, потом указал на рыжего и скучающим тоном сказал.  
\- Схватить его, да поживее. Думаю, фрау Циммерманн будет приятно удивлена, увидев столь редкое явление... Принесенный и связист - один человек, где это видано! - пока он говорил, солдаты подошли к Эрроу. Быстро скрутить его не удалось - солдаты и близко не могли подойти; обыкновенно они боролись лишь с местными пьяными отбросами, а вот с профессиональным бойцом - никогда. Дмитрий, которому которому надоел весь этот цирк, раздраженно зашипел. Растолкав солдат, он подошел к рыжему и начал доставать меч из ножен. Но это был лишь обманный маневр - сбив противника с ног, командующий повернулся к рядовым и одним лишь взглядом показал, что им стоит убраться отсюда поживее. Те затрепетали.

\- Есть, герр Хартман! - скрутив Эрроу, они, не дав ему времени опомнится, потащили парня к выходу. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, не выдержал Финн, решивший, что он поступает неблагородно, не заступившись ни за приятеля, ни за подругу.

\- Эрроу, чувак!

Порыв Финна погнаться за приятелем был остановлен Донни, а Пайпер, сидевшая на стуле все это время, закрыла лицо руками. Она тихо прошептала, смотря на металлические пластины на полу.

\- Это я во всем виновата...


	3. Татуировка на глазу

Донни, поспешивший следом за двумя солдатами Дмитрия, постоянно оглядывался назад и виновато смотрел на пленника; он говорил что-то, но Эрроу его не слушал - все мысли были о том, что же Хартман сделает с эскадрильей. Отпустит, как и обещал? Или поступит как многие, обманув доверие. Хотя, Эрроу то какая разница, все равно его, судя по болтовне того же Доннальда, убьют. Можно было только догадываться, какой способ изберет Хартман. Отрубят голову? Разрубит мечом напополам? Или же...

\- А вот и она-а! - громко и радостно протянул Донни, жмурясь, словно кот, объевшийся сметаны. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Эрроу, пытаясь увидеть его реакцию. Рыжий недовольно скривился и фыркнул, Донни обиженно засопел. - Ну-у, чего это ты так реагируешь? Знаешь, это с тобой еще вежливо обращаются, с остальными принесенными, а тем более со связистами герр Хартман поступает более жестоко. Он расправляется с ними на месте, сразу же отрубая голову... Знаешь, сколько там потом крови? А мне это вычищать! - пробормотал Донни, вздернув нос. Кажется, ему совершенно не нравилось заниматься такой грязной работой. Если подумать, то Доннальд - личный подчиненный Дмитрия, а стало бы, зачем человеку такого высокого ранга заниматься столь низким делом, как мытье полов после очередной бойни хозяина? "Наверно, хозяин не чист на руку, вот и пытается следы замести."

А предметом столь бурной радости Донни была большая металлическая дверь в высоту достигавшая около двух метров. Когда она со скрипом начала открываться, присутствующие поморщились - звук действовал на нервы. В последний раз оглянувшись назад, Эрроу пожалел, что не сможет сбежать сейчас и вернуться к команде, ведь тогда их убьют. "Ладно-ладно, я хотя бы пытаюсь спасти им жизни. Хоть что-то. Пусть я и в безнадежной ситуации, в ней есть хоть капля хорошего."

За дверью оказался небольшой двор внутри ратуши Руса, около всех выходов стояли тележки с металлическими контейнерами, в которых были небольшие окошки. Рыжего, заглядевшегося на эту странную систему, толкнули внутрь одного из таких контейнеров и быстро закрыли дверь, пока он соображал, что случилось и почему тут так темно. Вскочив, Эрроу начал стучать в дверь, хотя это было безнадежно и глупо, и он сам то понимал. Но рыжий как-то не любил оставаться один в запертых пространствах, особенно после Зартаклы, где с ним "пообщался" мисье Мосс, которому нужна была информация о местонахождении баз Небесных рыцарей...

Раздраженно зарычав, Эрроу сел на пол и поджал колени под себя. Обстановка в этой перевозной камере была... да ее вообще не было. Тут не было ни лавок, ни хотя бы каких-то выступов, за которые можно было ухватиться; в итоге на каждой кочке несчастный совершал полет, его уже начинало мутить. Когда бугристая дорога кончилась, и началась более-менее прямая, рыжий облегченно вздохнул, мысленно радуясь, что не придется прыгать по этой камере. Он и так успел ушибить левую руку, которую теперь сжимал. "Ай-яй, больно-то..."

Попытавшись дотянуться до окошечка, что было под самой крышей, парень мельком увидел проносящиеся мимо леса. И только их, город остался далеко позади, вместе с Кондором и эскадрильей. А впереди была лишь эта величественная башня и неизвестность. И, скорее всего, смерть. Эта мысль не утешала.

"Отлично. Просто замечательно. Закончилась, называется, война. Из огня, да в полымя. Что ж мне так не везет на это дело..." - вздохнув, парень сел в угол камеры и запустил пятерню в волосы. Может, все обойдется? Раньше ему везло, может эта удача перекочевала с ним и на Дальнюю Сторону? Было бы хорошо, помереть буквально на следующий день после своего, кхм, торжества было бы как минимум глупо и обидно.

Повозку тряхнуло, где-то снаружи раздались недовольные крики кучеров, ругань Донни и визжание йом. Камеру тряхнуло еще раз, повозка наконец остановилась. Эрроу вновь поднялся и дотянулся до окошка, через которое смог увидеть шевелюру Доннальда, отчаянно матерившегося. "Что там?"

\- Я тебе говорил, что нужно было ехать мимо Норсума, но нет! Короче ему тут, черт подери! Свинья ты, герр Картье-Брессон, причем бессовестная. Все же прекрасно знают, что в лесах сидят приятели Шарп. Ты что, думаешь, их не заинтересует наш пленник? Они же, блин, просто обязаны спасти каждого, кто попадет к нам в руки... А, к чертям собачьи все это, - Донни сплюнул на землю и громко свистнул, зовя еще кого-то вдалеке. Эрроу смог увидеть лишь его руку. - Прочешите лес! Найдете повстанцев - убивайте на месте, - а потом чуть тише добавил. - Ненавижу стрелы с кристальным наконечником, мне еще за поврежденную повозку платить придется...

Донни исчез из поля видимости. Кучер, чью рыжую макушку видел Эрроу, громко фыркнул и вернулся на свое место. Буквально через минуту повозка тронулась, и рыжий, огорченный таким быстрым исходом событий (а еще отсутствием возможности сбежать), вновь сел на пол камеры, привалившись спиной к стенке камеры. Кто же такая была эта Мелони Шарп? И еще какая-то МакКи... Может, они были местными небесными рыцарями, хотя хрен его разберет, как они себя называли. Донни говорил просто "повстанцы"...

Эрроу покосился на окошко и тяжело вздохнул. О да, этот день обещал быть тяжелым.

***

Центральная Башня была огромной цитаделью, чью верхушку скрывали облака. Небо тут было странного цвета - не голубым, а чуть светлее, и ближе к зеленому. В общем - цвета морской волны. И вся местная зелень - точно такая же, потому далеко-далеко было очень сложно различить границу земли и неба. Столица оказалась поистине огромнейшим городом. Здания здесь, казалось, уподоблялись Башне: по сравнению с низенькими домиками на Русе они были огромны. Большое количество рекламных вывесок, тянущиеся от здания к зданию провода, трубы и строительные леса... Столица была настоящим сердцем империи, где не угасала жизнь. Казалось, что тут нет необитаемых мест. Тут было так много представителей других рас, что кружилась голова. Весь Атмос по сравнению с этим местом казался маленьким и незначительным. Все, начиная от обыкновенной лавки с едой и заканчивая огромными жилыми небоскребами, передавало атмосферу этой империи.  
Страх. Тут чувствовался страх.

Когда лесные пейзажи в маленьком окошке сменились городскими улочками, Эрроу начал подозревать, что они почти приехали. Это и радовало, и огорчало одновременно: вроде и не надо больше ждать окончания этой утомительной поездки, но в то же время близился час смерти... или что там запланировал для него Дмитрий? Внезапно городские улицы скрылись за большой стеной, за которой были здания поскромнее: максимум пять этажей, но и тут все было пронизано трубами, которые тянулись, словно артерии. Эрроу, вспоминая карту Пайпер, догадался, что это была территория местного правительства и армейские казармы.

Повозка остановилась где-то во внутреннем дворе одного из зданий. Дверь в клетку открылась, впуская тусклый солнечный свет, а так же четверых охранников с копьями-шокерами. Они грубо схватили пленника, а один из них, предположительно рыжий кучер, достал из поясной сумки длинную черню ленту с неизвестным устройством на конце. Оно было похоже на небольшой телефон с сенсорной панелью и тремя красными кнопками на неизвестном языке. Он усмехнулся и повертел этой лентой в руках, потом обратился к одному из стражников.

\- Подержи его, - у него был неприятный резкий акцент. Эрроу даже не думал сопротивляться, прекрасно понимая, что если он и начнет это делать, то на нем тут же испробуют копья-шокеры. Наверно, процедура не самая приятная. Картье-Брессон, подойдя сзади, скрутил руки пленного этой самой лентой за спиной. Эрроу тихо фыркнул - серьезно, они попытаются сдержать его этим?.. Но на деле оказалось, что лента не позволяла двигать руками вообще, только поднимать вверх и вниз. "Наверно, дело в том устройстве на конце."

Потом трое охранников повели его прочь из камеры; Картье-Брессон остался внутри, ожидая Доннальда, чтобы отдать рапорт. Эрроу, поднявший голову, чтобы рассмотреть цитадель, невольно присвистнул - такого он ранее не видывал. Один из шедших рядом охранников довольно усмехнулся и смешно зашевелил усами.

\- Нравится? - в отличии от кучера его акцент был мягким и приятным. - Спорим, на вашем Атмосе такого нет. Эту башню мы возводили около ста лет, закончили буквально десять лет назад, - Эрроу лишь кивнул, не особо вникая в речи охранника.

В саму цитадель со дворика вела небольшая металлическая дверь с резными изображениями цветов и прочей лабуды. Охранник остановился около нее и подошел к небольшой панели, на которой набрал некую комбинацию цифр. Дверь вздрогнула и со скрипом начала открываться, впуская охранников и пленника внутрь.

Коридор не представлял из себя ничего интересного, а вот следующее за ним - да. Эрроу прекрасно понимал, что ему вряд ли устроят тут теплую встречу с чаепитием и всем подобным, а сразу же поведут в камеры. Когда охранник открыл очередную дверь, Эрроу отшатнулся, а стоящий сзади солдат грубо схватил его за плечо и, ухмыльнувшись во все лицо, грубо спросил.

\- Что, струсил?

\- Да что вы тут, твари, делаете... - прошипел рыжий, морщась от запаха крови. Впереди было светло, можно было разглядеть три коридора. Первый вел налево, табличка гласила, что там находятся ледяные карцеры. Это был единственный коридор, откуда не шел этот ужасный запах. Второй коридор вел прямо, и, опять же судя по табличке, там располагались камеры для пыток. Третий - для обычных камер.

Этот ужасный запах стоял тут повсюду: уже на подступах к камерам парень чувствовал его, но не думал, что зловоние идет отсюда. Пожалуй, армия Циклонии по сравнению с этими парнями казалась лишь отрядом невинных ягнят. Даже дурак Донни, который вел себя совершенно неподобающе для имперского служащего, возвысился в глазах мальчишки. Может, он просто пытается скрыть свою неприязнь к этому месту своим поведением?  
\- Идем! - рявкнул солдат, таща мальчишку за собой. Они последовали в средний коридор, чего, Эрроу и боялся. Значит Дмитрий не врал. "Хей-хей, ну я же как-нибудь выберусь отсюда, да?.. С Зартаклы же бежал один раз, а тут то же самое, ну, практически...". Коридор больше напоминал лабиринт, тут было множество разветвлений, запомнить которые при столь быстрой ходьбе не представлялось возможным. Солдаты о чем-то тихо переговаривались, Эрроу лишь краем уха услышал имя Хартмана. А, ну да. Кто бы сомневался, что пытать будет именно он. Эрроу покривился. "Ну да, для такой то мелкой сошки как я, они отправляют командующего. Глупо".

\- А вот и твой новый дом, мальчик! - прохрипел один из солдат и засмеялся. Он грубо втолкнул пленника в камеру и захлопнул дверь. Камера была темной, в ней не было никакого освещения, а единственным источником света было маленькое прямоугольное отверстие в двери. - Располагайся поудобнее!

\- Да пошли вы.

Окошко на двери закрылось, оставив Эрроу в темноте наедине со своими мыслями и страхами.

***

Наверно, прошло около трех часов, прежде чем дверь в его камеру наконец открылась, впуская яркий свет в помещение. Эрроу прикрыл рукой глаза, отворачиваясь от раздражителя. Ну и кто, собственно, соизволил прийти сюда и побеспокоить его? Раздался знакомый тягучий голос. Ну да, кто бы сомневался.

\- Уважа-аемый, пора вста-авать, - Донни стоял в руках и держал одно из копий-шокеров. Получить разряд не хотелось, а идти на свет - тем более, но желание остаться более-менее целым и невредимым перед встречей с Дмитрием все же одолело, и Эрроу, скрипя зубами от недовольства, встал и подошел к Карабоцасу. Тот усмехнулся и похлопал пленника по плечу, словно говоря ему о том, что впереди его ждет не самое лучшее. В ответ Эрроу лишь натянуто улыбнулся и последовал за Донни. Руки начинали побаливать - с него так и не сняли то устройство, сдерживающее их. Эрроу уже хотел было сообщить об этом Донни, но тот шикнул и указал куда-то вперед. - Тише. Там стоит фрау Фройлинг. Если она узнает, что я с тобой так... ну хорошо обращаюсь, то не только тебе, но и мне голову снесут.

Фрау Фройлинг была молодой женщиной лет тридцати с длинными светло-голубыми слегка волнистыми волосами и большими бирюзовыми глазами. На ее голове красовался золотой обруч, сама она была одета в легкие серые штаны, высокие армейские сапоги черного цвета и длинную белую кофту с рукавами по локоть. Она даже не обратила внимания на Доннальда, когда тот отдал ей честь, занимаясь неким пленником. Когда процессия завернула за угол, раздался громкий крик, оповещавший о начале пыток. "Если здесь настолько жестокие женщины, то... О черт, я попал".  
Вряд ли Дмитрий был нежнее или чуть добрее госпожи Фройлинг.

Донни завел Эрроу в камеру и указал на стул, один из тех, что использовали для пыток. Когда несчастный пленник, мысленно проклинавший судьбу, сел туда, подчиненные Донни быстро привязали его к этому стулу. Руки так и не развязали, закрепив их за спинкой. Карабоцас еще пару минут помаялся в камере, с тревогой во взгляде поглядывая то на Эрроу, то на дверь в камеру. Чертыхнувшись, блондин наконец вышел из карцера, пожелав рыжему удачи.

\- Знаешь, ты забавный малый. Не из тех, кто вымаливает пощады стоя на коленях, мне это нравится. Я был бы рад, если бы герр Хартман тебя пощадил, но он такой человек, который... - Донни осекся и нервно сглотнул, смотря куда-то вперед. - Ладно, прощай, малый. Мне... мне пора.  
Он поспешил уйти из камеры, оставив дверь открытой. Сначала Эрроу показалось, что это развод. Ну не станет майор армии вот так просто оставлять выход на свободу. Через мгновение он понял, что это не галлюцинация, и что есть вполне себе неплохая возможность, чтобы совершить побег. И стоило ему только дернуться, уже в мыслях празднуя успешное завершение миссии и благодаря Фортуну, как вдруг раздался голос настолько неприятный и знакомый, что Эрроу мигом остановился. Ну отлично, побег провален.

\- Итак, герр мой зеленоглазый, мы вновь встретились, не так ли? - Дмитрий, стоящий в дверях, широко улыбался. Он держал руки за спиной, как будто что-то прятал, но Эрроу сомневался, что Хартман будет играть в подобные глупые детские игры. Командующий улыбнулся еще шире, увидев желание своего пленника рассмотреть то, что он держал за спиной. А улыбка у него была гаденькая. - Так не терпится приступить к допросу?.. О, ну как знаешь, я то хотел оттянуть этот момент, чтобы дать тебе время попрощаться с миром, который ты уже вряд ли увидишь, - голос его затихал. - Ну как, есть последнее желание? Люди в твоем положении обычно склонны к весьма и весьма забавным решениям...  
"Плюнуть ему в рожу я и так смогу, а вот что-то действительно стоящее..."

\- Пообещай, что с моими товарищами ничего не будет, - брякнул рыжий, отходя назад. Ему не нравилось столь близкое соседство командующего. Тот в свою очередь лишь удивленно хмыкнул, видимо, подобной просьбы он еще не встречал. Быть может, все просили пощады, или быстрой смерти? Кто знает; Эрроу не хотел гадать. Он пытливо смотрел на Дмитрия, тот широко улыбнулся и хохотнул.

\- Отлично! Знаешь, мальчик, ты один из самых интересных пленников за последние несколько лет. Сколько самоотверженности!.. На твоем месте я бы просил пощады, возможно, ребенка бы я и пощадил... - прошипел он, словно Змий. Эрроу раздраженно зарычал, а командующий, довольный своим результатом, продолжил. - Ну раз ты этого так хочешь - то пожалуй.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто ты хотел их убить, когда мы с тобой еще на Русе договорились, что взамен на меня...

-...я их не трогаю. Но есть одна проблема. О твоем местонахождении здесь уже знают остальные подчиненные Верховного Правителя, они наверняка узнают всю историю из уст того же Донни или рядовых солдат, что были на месте вашего задержания. Если они узнают о том, что я просто так их отпустил, то они тут же отправят своих подчиненных по следам твоих приятелей. И тут даже моя власть не поможет, надо мной стоят люди более влиятельные и лояльные к Верховному Правителю, - Дмитрий скривился, словно думать о тех людях выше ему было противно. - И тут не будет выгоды никому. Ты сразу же понял, что мое обещание не совсем полно, да?.. - он хохотнул и подошел к мальчишке, похлопав его по плечу. - О да, ты сообразительный малый. Такого даже и убить не жалко, в отличии от той швали, что подчиняется Шарп, - он ненароком сжал плечо пленника, заставив того зашипеть от недовольства. Отдернув руку, словно ошпарившись, Дмитрий непонимающе посмотрел на Эрроу. - Тебе не нравится, что я говорю о Шарп?

\- Я даже не знаю, кто это, что уж там говорить о том, что мне неприятны твои речи, - весело хмыкнул парень. Хартман лишь недоуменно пожал плечами и достал из-за спины то самое устройство, которое ранее прятал. Это было обыкновенное копье-шокер более мелкого размера, но вместо маленьких молний на конце мелькали огненные искры. Да и сам конец копья больше напоминал кочергу. Дмитрий осторожно взял устройство двумя руками и продемонстрировал его Эрроу. Наверно, он думал, что парень знаком с подобным оружием. Взяв копье в одну руку, он подошел к Эрроу сзади и елейным тоном произнес:

\- Думаю, ты видел электрические копья нашей армии. Не знаю, правда, испытывали ли их на тебе, но это роли не играет. Ты...

\- Электрические? - как не стыдно было это признать, но рыжий понятия не имел, что есть электричество. На Атмосе все приборы работали на кристаллах, а единственным случаем, когда они повстречались с техникой другого строения, была терра Клокстопия. Но даже там, по рассказам Пайпер и Перри, не было электричества. Дмитрий лишь удивленно хмыкнул, тихо пробормотав себе под нос что-то о странных традициях другого мира.

\- Не столь важно. Итак, я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов. Кто ты. Откуда. С какой целью вместе со своим отрядом явился в наш мир. Подумай, прежде чем ответить, от этого зависит, как долго ты проживешь в этой камере.

Эрроу молчал. Не потому, что не знал, как объяснить цель их прибытия на Дальнюю Сторону, а потому что не мог разболтать ценную информацию. Мало ли, может, Циклонис все же родом с этой стороны и является этим самым Верховным Правителем. Тогда, если он назовет свое имя, то убьет не только себя, но еще и команду, как своих приспешников. "Какое, однако, дурацкое слово.." Про Атмос Дмитрий знал и так, но, наверно, он хотел конкретную координату. Мало ли, может, на Дальней Стороне знают намного больше об Атмосе, чем в противоположном мире о своей обратной стороне.

\- Думаю, эти вопросы ты получишь точно не в этой жизни, - ухмыльнувшись, процедил Эрроу. Дмитрий, прищурившись, с наигранной грустью приложил ладонь к лицу, продолжая смотреть на Эрроу. Потом он сжал руку в кулак и со всей силы ударил пленника по лицу, оставляя красное пятно под глазом, которое в скором времени станет синяком.

\- Что ж, видимо ты хочешь все усложнить... Червяк! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, с кем и как разговариваешь?! Ты ведь знаешь, что тебя за это ждет?! - он громко свистнул, в комнату вошли двое солдат с чаном, полным горячих углей. Опустив туда свое устройство, Дмитрий отпустил его и посмотрел на рыжего. Эрроу нахмурился. - Итак, еще раз задаю те же самые вопросы. Кто ты, откуда, с какой целью явился?

Мальчишка упрямо молчал. Принципы, знаете ли.... Хартман с иронией посмотрел на упрямого пленника и перевел взгляд на горячие угли, которые ему принесли. Командующий усмехнулся и покачал головой. Сколько таких храбрецов прошло через его руки?.. Много. Сколько вышло? Ни одного. Мальчишка вряд ли станет исключением, хотя судьба горазда на сюрпризы. А может Дмитрию вконец надоест издеваться над дитятею, и он отпустит его с миром?.. "Ага, а еще свиньи полетят."

\- Не хочешь по-хорошему - будем по-плохому... - Дмитрий выхватил из углей маленький шокер и резко развернулся. Шокер раскрылся, обнажая маленькое раскаленное лезвие, и командующий пронзил им ногу ниже колена своего пленника, причиняя адскую боль.

Эрроу, решивший играть в молчанку, не выдержал и взвыл от боли. В глазах потемнело, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме раненой конечности. Не смотря на то, что Хартман продержал это лезвие меньше тридцати секунд, Эрроу казалось, что прошло около нескольких минут. Дмитрий с интересом глянул на мальчишку и подошел к нему сзади; наклонившись, он тихо прошептал:

\- Итак, я задаю те же вопросы...

\- Д-да пошел ты! - заикаясь, ответил ему рыжий. Эрроу ожидал, что ему сейчас придется вновь испытать те адские ощущения, но Дмитрий, улыбнувшись, отошел от пленника и вновь поманил к себе охранников. Он негромко сказал им, чтобы они привели нескольких пленных с Мидосии. Эрроу мог лишь догадываться, что же это за Мидосия такая. "Очередная терра?"

В камеру привели двух парней крепкого телосложения: один был голубоглазым блондином с длинной шевелюрой, он самодовольно ухмылялся, вторым был мрачный тип с черными, как смоль, короткими растрепанными волосами и янтарными глазами. Дмитрий, продолжая улыбаться, подошел к блондину и провел пальцем по его скуле, заставляя того скалиться. Потом, повернувшись к Эрроу, он торжественно на него посмотрел и указал на пленного жителя Мидосии.

\- Итак, радость моя, их судьба у тебя в руках.

\- В каком смы...? - Эрроу не успел договорить, как Хартман со всего размаха засадил горячий шокер в горло. Блондин, издав шипящий свист, осел на землю. Скоро он перестал биться в конвульсиях, на полу образовалась большая лужа крови. Хармтан щелкнул пальцами и приказал унести тело подальше, а сам указал на второго пленника шокером. Черноволосый испуганно посмотрел на командующего, потом перевел умоляющий взгляд на Эрроу. А тот, словно, и не видел всего этого, смотря прямиком на лужу крови под ногами.

На Атмосе, во время стычек, ему не приходилось видеть смерть. Он лишь слышал от кого-нибудь, что такой-то и такой-то бойцы пали во время атаки, но не видел, как их тела падают в Пустошь. Пожалуй, в этом и было преимущество небесных боев - ты не видишь тел погибших товарищей, их проглатывает Пустошь. А тут, на земле, тела остаются, и ты можешь лицезреть последствия бойни. Но ладно смерть во время боя: когда это происходит во время оживленной потасовки, это как-то не так заметно. А вот тут...

Эрроу начало мутить. Он часто-часто задышал, стараясь успокоиться. Но почему, почему Дмитрий убил этого человека, ведь тот ничего ему не сделал? Хартман словно прочитав мысли мальчишки, громко засмеялся. Подойдя к рыжему, он схватил его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову вверх, смотря ему в глаза.

\- Из-за твоего первого отказа пострадал ты сам. Из-за второго - этот человек. Думаю, не стоит говорить, что будет на третий раз, верно? - он брезгливо поморщился. - И только попробуй мне тут очистить желудок, уборщик камер не явится еще скоро, вплоть до твоей смерти.  
Дмитрий подошел ко второму пленному и поднес раскаленный шокер к его шее, выжидающе смотря на Эрроу. Тот усиленно думал, что же ответить командующему. Правду? Но тогда он может подставить всю команду. Неправду? Эрроу был плохим лжецом, его быстро раскроют. Что же делать, что же делать, что же...

\- Время истекло, - звонкий голос командующего отвлек Эрроу от мыслей. Дмитрий поступил со вторым пленником точно так же, как и с длинноволосым блондином. Когда тело тяжело упало на пол, и лужа крови стала еще больше, Эрроу тихонько взвизгнул, в страхе смотря на это зрелище. На Атмосе Аса называли жестоким командующим?.. Да куда там! По сравнению с Хартманом телохранитель Циклонии был божьим одуванчиком.  
\- За... Зачем ты это сделал?! Я же собирался ответить, почему ты убил его раньше?!

\- Время - деньги, я не собираюсь век ждать, пока ты там соберешься с мыслями, - грубо ответил Дмитрий, вытирая кровь с шокера. Он воткнул его в горячие угли и щелкнул пальцами; в камеру тут же вошли двое солдат, которые вынесли чан с углями. Эрроу облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что ему больше не придется терпеть боль от этого адского маленького устройства. Но впереди его ожидала вещь намного хуже. - К сожалению, остальные пленные с Мидосии нужны мне для допроса. Потому при последующих отказах ущерб будет наноситься тебе, радость моя. Итак, может наконец начнем сотрудничать? - Дмитрий наклонился к Эрроу и улыбнулся.

Эрроу отрицательно покачал головой. Он не мог, в конце концов, это же ради... А ради кого? Вряд ли его приятели будут так стремиться его спасти, зная, что он либо мертв, либо доживает свои последние минуты. А Эрроу разницы нет тем более никакой,он при любом раскладе умрет.  
\- Как знаешь, - Дмитрий пожал плечами и направился к выходу из камеры. Оставшись ненадолго в одиночестве, Эрроу попытался выскользнуть из сковывавших его пут, но попытка оказалось неудачной. Да и вряд ли бы он далеко убежал с такой раной на ноге. Вскоре Дмитрий вернулся в сопровождении Донни, который держал в руках небольшой кинжал. На кинжале было несколько больших зазубрин. К сожалению, в мире рыжего такое не встречалось из-за широкого использования кристаллов. Подойдя к мальчишке, он продемонстрировал ему оружие и взял его в руки, кивнув Донни. Тот замешкался; посмотрев на Эрроу, он лишь шмыгнул носом и едва-заметно кивнул, стараясь подбодрить, а потом вышел из камеры, плотно закрыв дверь.

\- Итак, начнем, пожалуй. Я задам тебе те же вопросы. И ты...

\- Я уже сказал, что не буду отвечать, - прошипел рыжий, за что получил удар по носу. Внутри что-то неприятно хрустнуло: Эрроу мог бы поклясться, что нос сломан. Но Дмитрий его даже обрадовал, сказав, что все в порядке. Ну, пока что.

\- Что ж, начнем. Я даю тебе последний шанс, червяк. Если бы ты не был ребенком, то я бы убил тебя сразу же, но нет... Видишь, я тоже милосерден. Говори быстрее, пока у меня не кончилось терпение, дрянной мальчишка.

\- Иди к черту! - рявкнул Эрроу. Дмитрий криво ухмыльнулся и, поудобней перехватив кинжал, вонзил его в плечо горизонтально. Потом потянул на себя, так, что зазубрины разрывали плоть все сильнее и сильнее. Эрроу закусил губу и попытался не выдать не звука, но в конце-концов не выдержал и громко закричал. Он остекленевшими глазами посмотрел на командующего, тот с ухмылкой на устах сказал:

\- О как, и птичка сразу по-другому запела! Ну-ну, я слушаю.

\- П-пожалуйста, п-пе-перестаньте, - лепетал пленник. Это было выше его сил. Пожалуй, если бы Дмитрий использовал это оружие самым первым, то он добился бы точно такого же результата. Хартман властно махнул рукой, молча приказывая рыжему продолжать. - М-меня зовут Эрроу Л-Лэнгли. М-мы, с эскадрой пришли в ваш м-мир с целью перехвата опасной п-преступницы, - мальчишка чуть было не сказал "дрянной мирок", но вовремя прикусил язык. - О-она открыла портал в ваш мир, и нашей главной задачей оставалась ее поимка.

\- Сколько времени вы пробыли на территории империи? - Хартман сверкнул глазами.

\- Р-ровно д-два дня.

\- Ясно... - задумчиво пробормотал командующий. Он обошел Эрроу и наклонился к нему. - Насчет вашей преступницы. Имя, способности, все что может пригодиться.

\- Ее зовут Циклонис, хотя я п-подозреваю, что это не полное имя. Она бывшая императрица павшей империи, которая захватила нашу республику, - Дмитрий удивленно хмыкнул, но промолчал, жестом показывая, чтобы Эрроу продолжал. - Она украла из вашего мире некий кристалл, при помощи которого и устроила захват. Но после свержения кристалл оказался разрушен, и она бежала сюда через портал.

\- Лэнгли, да?.. Что ж, этого будет вполне достаточно... для меня. Знаешь, я бы хотел спросить тебя еще... - Дмитрий замолчал, смотря на рыжего. Тот потерял сознание практически сразу, как закончил говорить. Вздохнув, командующий поморщился. - Слабак... Эй, Донни! В клетку его! Да поживей...

***

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Эрроу приоткрыл один глаз и без удовольствия оценил обстановку. Да, кажется, тот ужасный кошмар все же был реальностью. Голова болела, на губах был привкус крови. Во рту - словно пустыня, парню жутко хотелось пить. Он брезгливо поморщился и приподнялся, пытаясь размять затекшие руки. "Оковы так и не сняли. Черт."

\- Хей-хей-хей! - окликнул его кто-то. Эрроу, испугавшись, что это вернулся Хартман, чтобы закончить свое дело, отшатнулся назад и резко развернулся. К его счастью это был лишь Донни, державший в руках бутылку воды. Холодной, освежающей влаги, которой рыжему так не хватало... Парень сглотнул и с любопытством посмотрел на своего посетителя. Донни в ответ неловко улыбнулся и потряс бутылку, словно показывая, что у него есть. Оглянувшись, Карабоцас прикрыл дверь в камеру и подошел к Эрроу, присев рядом с ним на корточки, майор начал спешно шептать:

\- Знаешь, я вообще человек добрый, не люблю всю эту политику Верховного Правителя против связистов и принесенных. Ну не все же виновны, например я знаю одну очаровательную связистку, которая работает горничной у госпожи Фройлинг!.. - он встрепенулся. - Я заговорился. Ну, в общем, я переговорил с другими людьми, которые против такой политики по поводу твоей команды, и они решили, что раз ты у нас такой... эээ... Особенный, то плата твоей жизнью вполне достойна за свободу твоей же команды. Правда, я пытался их уговорить тебя пощадить, но эти глупые бабы не слушают... - Донни возмущенно фыркнул и поставил бутылку на пол. Заметив взгляд Эрроу, направленный на сосуд с жидкостью, Карабоцас еще раз улыбнулся. - А! Я что пришел! Еду в тюремный отсек брать запрещают, зная, что есть среди служащих люди милосердные. А вот воды разрешили пронести... Я знаю, что обреченных на смерть морят голодом и не дают воды, считая, что они все равно свое отжили. Но ты еще мелкий пацан, вот я тебе водички и принес.

\- Можешь снять эти наручники? Или ослабить, на крайний случай, - шепотом ответил Эрроу. Он с благодарностью посмотрел на майора Хартмана. Вот есть же хорошие люди в этом мире, жаль, таких осталось мало... Донни поджал губы и отрицательно покачал головой, открывая бутылку.

\- Нет, к сожалению, я работаю в отряде шпионов. Тюремными делами ведает, насколько я знаю, госпожа Кертис. Прости, но не выйдет... Ладно, надо спешить, скоро сюда вернется Дмитрий, и если он узнает, что мы делали, то ни тебе, ни мне не поздоровится!

Блондин помог пленнику выпить из бутылки. Нервно оглянувшись, Донни встал и спрятал бутылку в рукаве. Он подмигнул рыжему и вышел из камеры, словно его там и не было. Эрроу удивленно проводил его взглядом и оглянулся, стараясь найти еще один выход из нынешней камеры. В отличии от предыдущей здесь было окошко, из которого лился свет, бледный и тусклый. К сожалению окно было слишком высоко, Эрроу не смог бы достать его даже при условии, что его руки были свободны. Да и вряд ли бы он протиснулся в эту узенькую решеточку.

Дмитрий, впрочем, не заставил себя ждать. Открыв дверь в камеру, он усмехнулся и громко объявил.

\- Здравствуйте, фройляйн! - следом за командующим вошел солдат с ведром воды. Эрроу прищурился, он не совсем понимал, что Хартман мог сделать с обыкновенной водой. Хотя такой человек, как он, мог легко придумать, как пытать водой. - Поднимайся. Мы идем к Верховному Правителю, она хочет расспросить тебя.

Солдат с ведром подошел к пленнику и вылил его на голову несчастному. Эрроу охнул и закашлялся, а Дмитрий продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Императрице будет неприятно чувствовать запах запекшейся крови. Вставай, - покосившись на рану на ноге командующий дернулся, вспоминая вчерашний день, а потом кивнул солдату, стоявшему рядом с Эрроу. Тот козырнул и грубо поднял рыжего и толкнул вперед, чтобы тот шел. Дмитрий довольно хмыкнул, когда парень пошатнулся, наступив на раненую ногу. - Больно, да?

Командующий удостоился угрюмого взгляда. Они вышли из камеры и направились куда-то в неизвестные дебри, вглубь коридоров. За все то время, пока Хартман, Эрроу и солдат шли от камер до тронного зала, рыжий успел рассмотреть рядового. Тот отличался высоким ростом, пожалуй, чуть ниже Дмитрия. У него были длинные алые волосы, которые этот рядовой распустил; золотистые глаза. Рядовой этот носил очки. Пожалуй, его терпимое отношение и могло бы настроить Эрроу на положительные мысли об этом человеке, но эта гаденькая улыбка попросту не давала этого сделать.

На лестничном пролете им пришлось остановиться - рана на ноге начала кровоточить, причиняя неимоверную боль. Дмитрий раздраженно зашипел и махнул рукой, подгоняя рядового и пленника, но солдат запротестовал. Он поправил очки и тихо произнес.

\- Герр Хартман, в таком состоянии фрау Циммерманн он будет не нужен. Сбавьте темп, пока у него еще есть силы.

\- Ты мне смеешь указывать, собака беспородная? - оскалился Дмитрий и опустил руку на рукоять меча. Рядовой напрягся, наблюдая за действиями командующего, а тот, подумав, все же не стал доставать оружие. - Твоя взяла, Сатклифф. Будем надеяться, что эта затея не окажется бесполезной, иначе твоя голова полетит с плеч.

Сатклифф нервно сглотнул и покосился на Эрроу, тот лишь пожал плечами. Троица продолжила путь к тронному залу.

Около мощных дверей стояло два солдата, которые отдачи честь Дмитрию и открыли перед ним дверь. Эрроу мельком услышал, как Сатклифф про себя пробормотал что-то про "подлиз несчастных" и усмехнулся. "Злой какой..."

Просверлив коллег взглядом, Сатклифф подтолкнул Эрроу к двери и вошел следом за ним. Они втроем подошли к трону, который казался в этом огромном зале незаметным. Стоило двери закрыться с глухим звуком, как Сатклифф и Хартман поклонились, первый потянул Эрроу вслед за собой, шепнув:

\- Лучше уж прояви уважение сейчас, чтобы прожить подольше.

Эрроу не стал возражать, понимая шаткость своего положения. Он обреченно вздохнул и уставился в пол. Правда, краем глаза парень все же успел разглядеть зал. Тронный зал представлял собой просторное помещение с высоким потолком, этажа эдак в три. Стены здесь были покрыты темно-синей краской с незамысловатыми завитушками чуть более светлого оттенка. Потолок был выполнен в виде купола, Эрроу предположил, что тронный зал находится на высшем этаже в башне. Пол был покрыт квадратными плитками из черного мрамора. Большие окна прекрасно освещали помещение, некоторые из них, позади Верховного Правителя,закрывались черными вельветовыми шторами с золотыми лентами и кисточками. Трон не представлял из себя ничего необычного, кроме того, пожалуй, что он был выполнен из белого материала, напоминавшего кость. По обе стороны от трона стояли две огромные темно-синие колонны. Позади трона... а вот на этом моменте остановимся.

Эрроу, как только вошел в зал, подумал, что сидящее за троном существо - статуя. Но когда оно зашевелило хвостом и оскалилось при виде гостей, парень понял, что глубоко заблуждался. Это был огромный дракон, чья окраска была скорее черного, чем синего цвета. На груди у животного красовался огромный светло-голубой кристалл. "Ого, у местной шишки есть свой ручной дракон!" - подумал Эрроу. Сам он драконов видел лишь за границей Атмоса, но то были мелкие детеныши.

\- Встаньте! - громко сказал кто-то. Эрроу поднял глаза и подавился воздухом. Перед ним сидела... женщина.

Нет, ничего против женщин он не имел, просто столь странно видеть было на троне такой огромной и мощной империи именно ее. Взять ту же Циклонис - она со своей страной не управилась, стило ей захватить весь Атмос. Может, именно из-за этой сварливой стервы у парня было предвзятое отношение к женщинам на троне?

"Черт, Дмитрий же упомянул, что она женщина," - вспомнил Эрроу, поморщившись. Опять он все слушал краем уха, да что же это такое? - "Как он там упомянул ее? Фрау Циммерманн?"

Верховный Правитель была женщиной лет тридцати. У нее была прекрасная фигура: тонкая талия, большая грудь: она словно специально одела платье с глубоким декольте (что заставило Эрроу покраснеть не хуже спелого помидора, а вот Сатклиффу, кажется, нравилось). Кожа у императрицы была бледной, в многочисленных местах под одеждой виднелись татуировки, опутывавшие ее тело, словно цепи. У фрау Циммерманн были длинные иссиня черные волосы и глаза алого цвета. Один глаз прикрывала челка, но Эрроу смог увидеть, что от него отходит несколько едва заметных линий, словно какой-то бессмысленный геометрический рисунок.

"Это еще что за хурма?" - подумал он. Заметив на себе удивленный взгляд императрицы, Дмитрия и Сатклиффа, рыжий осекся и нервно икнул. - "О господи, я что, это вслух сказал?"

\- Итак, Хартман, это тот самый принесенный, о котором ты говорил мне ранее? - спросила императрица, сверкнув глазами. Эрроу закатил глаза. "Ох уж эта привычка обсуждать меня при мне же." Дмитрий кивнул, Циммерманн качнула головой и сложила руки у лица, наклоняясь чуть вперед и смотря на рыжего. - Говоришь, тебя Эрроу зовут, верно?

\- Да... Ваше Высочество, - заметив предостерегающий взгляд Сатклиффа, выдавил из себя Эрроу. Императрица довольно улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Что ж, Эрроу, расскажи мне о той преступнице подробнее, чем ты рассказывал о ней Дмитрию. Кто она, с какой целью похитила кристалл, какие у нее способности и так далее,и тому подобное.

Не подчиниться приказу Верховного Правителя в данный момент было равносильно смерти, Эрроу видел, как Дмитрий положил руку на рукоять меча. Что ж, придется тщательно рассказать этой женщине о главной проблеме Атмоса.

\- Она - связистка высокого уровня, - на самом деле Эрроу понятия не имел, какой уровень у Циклонис, но раз она смогла заставить терру парить, то, наверняка, высокий. - Бывшая императрица Циклонианской Империи. Бывшая - потому что империя пала, - поспешил добавить Эрроу, заметив непонимающий взгляд Циммерманн. - Я не знаю, как именно она украла кристалл, мы лишь видели его мельком, когда она захватила Атмос. Такой странный, на паука похож...

\- О да, это Хеликс, - прошептала императрица, щурясь. Она махнула рукой. - Продолжай. Как ее зовут?

\- Циклонис, настоящего имени я не знаю.

\- Значит, ты утверждаешь, что эта Циклонис опасна для моей империи?

\- Так точно.

\- И чем же, стоит поинтересоваться?

\- Она заставила гору летать. В буквальном смысле. Благодаря этому она захватила наш мир меньше чем за неделю и правила Атмосом в течении двух месяцев. К сожалению, одолеть ее получилось лишь уничтожив кристалл.

\- Говоришь, заставила гору парить? - императрица нахмурилась, встала с трона и направилась к пленнику. Она оказалась ростом даже выше Дмитрия, рядом с ней Эрроу чувствовал себя неуютно. - Что ж, этого вполне достаточно... Можешь описать ее внешность хотя бы примерно?

\- Ну... Мелкая такая, с короткими черными волосами... - Эрроу покривился, вспоминая Циклонис. Не смотря на то, что виделись они несколько дней назад при свержении гнета Циклонии, Эрроу не мог вспомнить мелкие детали, которые действительно могли бы помочь. "А вот сдам. Из-за этой идиотки наша эскадра оказалась черти где." - Помнится, с ней такой жезл был, с кристаллами...

\- Хартман! - рявкнула императрица, прервав Эрроу. Тот посмотрел на императрицу, ожидая приказаний. - Похожая девчонка попадалась?

\- Так точно, фрау Циммерманн.

\- Ты знаешь, что с ней делать, - императрица серьезно посмотрела на командующего, а потом глянула на Сатклиффа, затрясшегося словно осиновый листок. - Ты. Иди приготовь нужное для пыток этой девицы, мы вытрясем из нее все, что нам необходимо, - повернувшись к Эрроу, императрица мягко улыбнулась. - Что ж, что будет с тобой... На самом деле мне нет до этого дела. Хартман, делай, что хочешь, - она махнула рукой и развернулась к трону. Дмитрий вновь поклонился ей и схватил парня за локоть и потащил прочь из тронного зала.

\- Добро пожаловать на Дальнюю Сторону! - провозгласил Дмитрий, громко засмеявшись.


	4. Яблоко Евы

Терра Рус, не смотря на свое северное положение, была местом дождливым и вечно пасмурным. Солнце тут, судя по рассказам местных жителей, было явлением нечастым, и обычно оно выходило из-за туч преимущественно весной и летом. Осенью же и зимой, которая как раз и была сейчас, солнце скрывалось за серым покрывалом туч. Сторк мог бы поклясться, что сейчас пойдет дождь: за тучами что-то сверкало, вдалеке громыхало, но вместо этого шел снег. "Пожалуй, местная природа для меня останется неразгаданной загадкой," - шмыгнув носом, мерб тоскливо посмотрел в сторону повозки, которая увозила его корабль. Бегать вокруг машины и выражать свой протест было бессмысленно, грузчикам было все равно на хозяина корабля. Им было сказано лишь одно - доставить груз в назначенное место и свалить его там, не больше. Да и Сторк понимал, что глупо рисковать жизнью ради корабля. Они и так потеряли одного члена эскадрильи, куда уж еще...

"Пожалуй, мне нужно было отговорить детишек лететь за Циклонис сразу. Кто же знал, что для нас это все так обернется? Но нет же, я по глупости своей подумал, что все будет хорошо, и нас примут тут с распростертыми объятиями. Каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы потерять бдительность и разрешить совершить этот безумный поступок?" - Сторк стряхнул с капюшона куртки снег и поежился, поднимая голову вверх. Серые тучи скрывали все небо, а Центральная Башня, возвышавшаяся вдалеке, и вовсе, казалось, врезается в это серое покрывало и прорывает его. Мербу даже стало чуточку интересно, каково сейчас находиться на верхнем этаже цитадели.

Пайпер же в это время продолжала наблюдать за кораблем, который казался теперь маленькой точкой на горизонте. Этот транспортер явно предназначался не для кораблей, потому что похожих тут в мире явно не было (чего стоила реакция грузчиков на кристальный двигатель), но вот для чего именно? Пайпер не видела тут объектов, которые были одного размера с Кондором. Ну, по крайнем мере легко перевозимых с места на место, а так тут был один, вполне себе подходящий по размерам.

Пайпер ясно понимала, что в этом мире кристаллы не используют, а значит, тут был другой источник энергии. Но что еще можно использовать для получения света и тепла? Ответ оказался гораздо проще, чем она думала - живую энергию. Поначалу, когда Пайпер решила расспросить об этом одного из грузчиков, тот озадаченно на нее посмотрел и объяснил, что в центре каждой терры есть так называемый "завод" - огромная лампочка, внутри которой находится генератор энергии. Но это не объясняло, как энергия оказывается в этой самой лампочке. И тогда грузчик, отвлекшись от своего дела, начал объяснять такое, что Пайпер себе и вообразить не могла.

Где-то за границей империи находилась терра Гансмок [1], где жили существа, кардинально отличавшиеся от людей и прочих созданий Дальней Стороны. И особенность их была не во внешнем виде, который, к слову, тоже был необычен. Говорят, что все жители Гансмока были обладателями голубых волос, чуть более светлой кожи и белых глаз без зрачков. Их называли демонами и боялись. Но в один прекрасный день обнаружилось, что жители той терры обладали технологиями намного превышающими те, что имела Империя. А секрет был в том, что слабых представителей расы лишали нижних конечностей, приращивали к огромному ядру и помещали в лампу, где эти эти представители и вырабатывали энергию, пока находились в стазисе. Говорили, что это была способность жителей Гансмока, но использовали ее лишь эти спящие.

Жизненный цикл жителей Гансмока заканчивался тогда, когда волосы заточенных приобретали черный цвет. Они не старели. Так же грузчик рассказал, что на терре живут преимущественно женщины, они давно создали программу, позволяющую клонировать себя. Немногочисленное мужское население было на самый крайний случай.

Девушка, стоя на краю дороги, тяжело вздохнула и покрепче прижала к себе Радарра. Ласка заурчала и поджала нижние лапы, провожая "Кондор" взглядом. Вряд ли они увидят свой корабль еще раз, вероятность этого была крайне мала. Пайпер, потрепав животное по холке, развернулась и подошла к остальным членам эскадрильи, которые сидели за небольшим столиком. Сейчас они находились в небольшом скверике около обочины, а столик этот был обыкновенным столом для пикников. По рассказам местных жителей можно было понять, что Рус - шахтерское поселение, тогда сразу возникал вопрос - зачем им скверы? Неужели местные семьи ходили гулять в этот небольшой участок леса на окраине терры? Пайпер сомневалась.

Финн с самым унылым видом ковырял пальцем в небольшой дырке на столе, изредка поглядывая то на Джанко, то на Сторка. О чем он сейчас думал было трудно догадаться, в подобной ситуации эскадрилья еще ни разу не оказывалась. Проворчав себе что-то под нос, блондин встал со скамейки и, ударив руками по поверхности стола, вскрикнул:

\- Вот какого хрена мы тут сидим, мы еще можем спасти!..

\- Не можем. Успокойся. Скорее всего Эрроу уже мертв, - Сторк пробуравил снайпера взглядом и прищурился, заметив долю недовольства во взгляде блондина. - Ты серьезно думаешь, что они оставили бы его в живых? Эрроу признался в тех вещах, которые караются смертной казнью в этом мире. И хотя он и не является связистом, - пилот покосился на Пайпер. - Он сказал тому командующему, что владеет кристаллической магией.  
\- Надо было мне сказать, что это я связистка, а не он... - всхлипнула Пайпер, но тут же была прервана Джанко. Тот, встав позади девушки, аккуратно положил руки ей на плечи и улыбнулся.

\- Да жив он.

\- С чего ты это взял? - Сторк скептически посмотрел на уоллопийца, а Финн поддакнул пилоту. Джанко, задумавшись, приложил палец ко лбу и нахмурился, стараясь объяснить свое решение.

\- Ну знаете... Мне так кажется. Я не сторонник таких неприятных исходов, как например Сторк, мне гораздо больше нравится думать о хорошем. Вот потому я и думаю о том, что Эрроу жив, - Джанко усмехнулся. - А вдруг Дмитрий не такой плохой человек, как кажется?

\- Я скорее признаю Циклонис хорошей подругой, чем Дмитрия - неплохим человеком, - пробормотала Пайпер, а заметив на себе удивленные взгляд парней густо покраснел и отвернулась. - Что?! Все-все, хватит на меня так смотреть! Мы замяли тот эпизод, когда Циклонис втерлась к нам в доверие, все! Тем более это она посчитала меня подругой, а не я, так что хрен вам!

\- Мы просто не испытывали тот кристалл Забвения, ехехе, - Финн потер подбородок и лукаво засверкал глазами, за что был мигом испепелен девушкой взглядом. Закатив глаза, снайпер смахнул с макушки снег и кивком указал на центр города. - Ладно, хватит дурью маяться. Если мы просто продолжим тут сидеть без дела, мы замерзнем. Идти нам некуда, остается решить, что же нам делать дальше. Пайпер, у тебя же не изъяли кристаллы, нет? - взгляд тактика можно было расценить, как "Да ты шуткуешь наверное". Финн вновь задумался. - Жаль. Ну ладненько. У кого какие идеи, что мы можем делать дальше?

\- Предлагаю поехать в Столицу и...

\- Нет, Джанко, мы же решили, что Эрроу... все! Капут! Нет его больше! - возмутился Финн, но был огорошен Пайпер, которая была рада поддержку друга. Увидев, что она просит продолжить, Джанко демонстративно кашлянул в кулак и покосился на ворчащего Финна.

\- Что я думаю. Эрроу же принесенный, так сказать, скорее всего информация, которую он даст местному правительству может очень пригодиться, - Джанко нахмурился, заметив недоверчивые взгляды остальных. - Что? Вы думаете, он не расколется? Нет, я конечно все понимаю, но увидев этого так называемого "герра" Дмитрия я сразу понял - он в сто раз хуже Аса. Ну так вот. Если Эрроу скажет им про Атмос, то местные вершки-корешки наверняка нацелят свои загребущие ручки на наш мир. А чтобы ориентироваться там им нужен кто-то, кто жил там ранее. То есть Эрроу. А это значит, что его не убьют. Смекаете, к чему я?

\- Ну-ну, - Финн закатил глаза.

\- Потому мы можем перебраться в Столицу, чтобы помочь ему сбежать. Дмитрий упомянул повстанцев - я думаю они схожи с нашими небесными рыцарями, хотя бы потому, что воюют против жестокого террора императора. Когда местные вершки будут нас искать, мы можем скрыться у повстанцев. Ну а потом мы достанем для Пайпер кристаллы и вернемся домой! - Джанко улыбнулся, сложив руки около груди. - И только они нас видели! А с Циклонис пускай сами разбираются, раз им наша помощь не нужна, верно же?

Пожалуй, в тот момент уоллопиец понял, что ляпнул что-то лишнее. И предположил он это, заметив странные взгляды своих приятелей: ошеломленный - у Пайпер, озадаченный - у Финна, подозрительный - у Сторка. Один лишь Радарр смотрел на Джанко, как на гения мысли, довольно виляя хвостом. Закрыв рот, Джанко попятился назад, смотря то на одного товарища, то на другого, нервно хихикая.

\- Знаешь, чувак, я всегда подозревал, что в тебе дремлет скрытый гений, - пробормотал Финн, подперев голову рукой и с ухмылкой смотря на покрасневшего приятеля. Он закатил глаза и помахал рукой. - Ой да брось, дельную вещь же сказал. Правда, Пайпер?.. Пайпер?

Девушка, все это время сверлившая взглядом Джанко, медленно перевела взгляд на снайпера, заставив того содрогнуться. Нет, он всегда подозревал, что в этой тихоне-зазнайке сидит скрытый демон, но чтобы вот так!.. Ее взгляд говорил лишь об одном - о безумном желании последовать плану механика эскадрильи, даже не смотря на то, что этот план был выдуман буквально минут за пять. Финн глубоко вздохнул и подвинулся к Сторку, многозначительно с ним переглянувшись. Сейчас девушку как будто подменили. Куда делась та Пайпер, что следовала лишь своим четко выстроенным планам, а?

Канула черти куда. Вместе с Эрроу, "Кондором" и Циклонис. И вот догадывайся, где им найти всех этих товарищей, особенно первых двух.  
\- Ребят, только... ээ... того. Не говорите, что вы оценили мою идею по достоинству и собираетесь ее выполнить. Пожалуйста. Нет, Пайпер, не смотри на меня так, я же глупость сказал.

\- Я тебе гарантирую, что все четко! - воскликнул Финн, забираясь с ногами на стол и выпрямляясь, смотря на Джанко сверху вниз. Сторк недовольно убрал со стола руки и пробурчал себе под нос про невежественных свиней, которые тут по столам ходят. - Даю слово великого Гомо!

\- Домо!

\- Не важно! - жизнерадостно откликнулся блондин. Пайпер скривилась. "У меня такое ощущение, что он не понимает значения этого слова. Что ж... Надеюсь и не узнает. А то потом сколько криков-воплей будет по поводу того, что он себя так позорил." - Итак, когда выдвигаемся? Мне уже не терпится свалить из этой снежной помойки в Столицу. Я уверен, что там и теплее, и вкусно кормят, и вообще...

\- ...замолчи, - прервала его на полуслове Пайпер, задумчиво смотря на трещину в столе. Сейчас она думала о двух проблемах, которые могли им помешать добраться до места заключения Эрроу. Первая - отсутствие средств передвижения. Местные жители передвигались на животных, а животное, в отличии от того же скиммера, просто так не угонишь. Второй фактор - в Столице они никого не знали, могли там просто потеряться и умереть от голода / холода / любого другого подобного фактора. Плюс эскадра могла легко попасть в руки к солдатам империи и очутиться в Башне, где им всем уготована смерть. Лишаться головы Пайпер не хотелось. И если второй фактор она еще могла как-то решить (упросить кого-нибудь нанять их на работу и поселиться в этом же здании, прося заместо зарплаты еду и жилье), то решение второго фактора в голову не приходило. Ну точнее было, но угнать животных - это, извините, вообще как?

Сторк, судя по всему, прекрасно девушку понимал. Он тоже думал над этой проблемой, но вот как-то фактор с приручением животных его волновал мало - помнится, в детстве, проведенном на Мербии, его приятели-соседи зачастую угоняли у матушки по несколько коров за день. Матушка злилась, жаловалась отцу, которого подобные проблемы вообще не волновали - изобретатели, они люди такие. А вот Сторк, интересовавшийся не только механизмами, решил как-то разузнать, каким макаром соседские ребятишки гоняют коров. Все оказалось проще некуда - лакомства и ласка. Правда то были животные травоядные, а местные звери - хищники, это было заметно по тем же клыкам. "Ну, если им потребуется жертва, у нас таковая всегда имеется.." - угрюмо ухмыльнулся мерб, косясь на стоящего на столе Финна. Волновал пилота вопрос совершенно иной - как он, представитель совершенно другой расы, которой тут не было никогда, и Джанко смогут проникнуть в Столицу? Их же сразу заметят, а это не могло кончиться по-доброму. Что ж, оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы местные жители не задавали много вопросов.

\- Что ж... пора на, ребятки, выдвигаться, - пробормотал он, вставая со скамейки и потирая затекшую спину. - Чем быстрее мы сможем достать себе ездовых животных, тем быстрее окажемся в Столице. Авось там выживем.

Он призывно махнул рукой, зовя остальных друзей за собой. В то время, когда "Кондор" еще не был оцеплен, Сторк успел пройтись по улочкам Руса и заметить пару магазинов, где продавались ездовые животные. Денег при нем не было, зато была другая не менее интересная вещичка, которую мерб успел прихватить с собой с корабля. Это было небольшое устройство, работающее на кристалле и проектирующее объемное изображение. Например, сфотографировал такой игрушкой собаку - и будет у тебя модель собаки из такого мини-проектора. Ее и вертеть, и крутить можно, устройству все равно. "Думаю, денег от этой машинки нам вполне хватит, чтобы купить себе парочку животных."

Они вошли в пределы городка. Людей на улицах было мало: как-никак начинался снежный буран. На компанию никто не смотрел, что было ребятам только на руку. Сторк, прижимая к себе проектор, вяло повторил свой жест, молча прося эскадру идти быстрее. Пилот усиленно вспоминал, куда же им идти, когда они остановились около развилки. От мыслей его отвлек Финн, положивший руку на плечо Сторку, заставив того взвизгнуть от неожиданности:

\- Чувак, куда мы идем?

\- Зверюшек покупать, куда ж еще... - проворчал Сторк, запахивая куртку поплотнее. Он угрюмо глянул на Финна. - Я, между прочим, свой проектор отдам. Только посмей начать жаловаться, что тебе не нравится ездовое животное - шею сверну.

\- Эй-эй, парень, полегче! - блондин отшатнулся назад, выставив вперед руки. Пайпер покосилась на вздрогнувшего Джанко. "Ах да, у них на терре этот жест считается вызовом." - Я же просто спросил! А животное... это не главное! И меня сейчас больше другая проблема беспокоит.  
Сторк громко фыркнул и отвернулся от назойливого снайпера, даже не удосужившись поинтересоваться, что его там беспокоит. На левой улочке раздался голодный вой и мерб уверенно пошел в ту сторону, мысленно радуясь, что удача еще не совсем от них отвернулась. Эскадрилья послушно последовала за ним. Радарр, услышавший это жалобной завывание, прижался к Пайпер и испуганно заскулил, так и норовя залезть под капюшон. Девушка с улыбкой посадила зверя на плечо и потрепала его по голове, стараясь успокоить.

И вот, перед ребятами открылся вид на небольшой магазинчик, где и продавали ездовых животных. Он больше напоминал сарай: два этажа, нижний из которых занимали стойла для животных. Здание было покрыто старой облупившейся краской темно-красного цвета, а двери были выкрашены в белый цвет. На двери этого "амбара" висела табличка с аккуратной надписью "Открыто!". Из трубы валил густой дым.

Сторк приоткрыл дверь и поморщился - внутри пахло явно не розами и фиалками. Он вошел внутрь и осмотрелся, снимая с себя капюшон. Внутри было более аккуратно, чем снаружи. В каждом загончике были свежие подстилки из сена, а сами стенки загонов были новыми и крепкими, выполненными из железа, покрытого сверху деревянным каркасом. На шум открывшей двери вниз спустился хозяин магазинчика.

Он был молодым парнем годиков эдак 23-ех. У него была бледно-голубая кожа, большие синие глаза и короткие волосы светло-голубого оттенка. Сам хозяин больше напоминал девушку, нежели парня: волосы у него были по плечи, он собирал их в хвост, на голове было множество заколок самых разнообразных форм. Из одежды хозяин предпочел надеть сегодня темные штаны, заправленные в высокие армейские сапоги и темно-фиолетовую кофту с закатанными рукавами. "Житель Гансмока!" - мысленно поразилась Пайпер. Она не ожидала увидеть представителя этой расы тут. - "Только он какой-то неправильный, глаза нормальные, а мне как мне рассказывали. Может, полукровка? Или у всех свободных глаза нормальные?"

\- Добро пожаловать, - промурчал хозяин, подойдя к гостям. Он приветливо махнул парням, а Пайпер взял руку и легонько поцеловал ее, поклонившись. Девушка покраснела до кончиков ушей. - Меня зовут Лука Мериго. Чем обязан столь позднему визиту?

\- Нам бы животных, ездовых. Да побыстрее, - пробормотал Сторк, вытаскивая из-за пазухи свой проектор. Лука удивленно поднял бровь, смотря на изобретение. - Такое принимаете? Мы не местные, денег у нас нет.

\- О, значит вы те самые принесенные... - пробормотал Лука. Голос у него был высокий и чуть писклявый, слова он растягивал. Аккуратно взяв из рук мерба проектор, торговец внимательно его осмотрел, повертел в руках, включи и с удовлетворенной улыбкой увидел перед собой объемное изображение неизвестной для него женщины. Джанко удивленно переглянулся с Финном - они то эту модель знали, это была Старлинг. И когда только Сторк успел ее сфотографировать? - Интересно, интересно. Занятная вещица, думаю, на черном рынке за нее много бы дали...

\- Ты умеешь ею пользоваться? - подозрительно спросил Сторк, прищуриваясь. Лука усмехнулся и опустил проектор, с иронией смотря на потенциального покупателя. - У вас тут вроде кристаллы запрещены.

\- Милый мой, неужели ты думаешь, что мы, фракция торговцев, не успели за все свое время существования связаться с контрабандистами? Они то нам подобных вещичек поставляют целыми ящиками! Правда я не знаю, откуда они это берут, но говорят у шишек всей этой подпольной пирамиды где-то на севере есть свои изобретатели, которые прекрасно разбираются в кристаллах. Что ж, вещь действительно стоящая, я могу продать вам за нее три йомы.

\- Но нас же четверо... - тихо проговорила Пайпер. Она предположила, что под словом "йома" торговец имел в виду животных. Лука пожал плечами.

\- Прости, сладкая, но мне тоже надо развивать свой бизнес. На самом деле за этот проектор надо было бы дать только одну йому, стоит заметить, что зверюшки у меня не дешевые, но... Я же не могу бросить людей в беде, верно? Я слышал, что у вас изъяли корабль.

\- Разве помогать принесенным не противозаконно? - тихо спросил Сторк. Лука ухмыльнулся.

\- Ага, ага. Но мне то что. Местные жители используют моих сородичей в качестве источника энергии, могу же я немного похулиганить? Как это говорится... Глаз за глаз, да? Ну ладно, вы выбирайте, а я пока наверх сбегаю и принесу вас еще кое-что... Скажем, оно входит в обслуживание, - Мериго подмигнул и забежал по лестнице наверх. Там раздалось какое-то шуршание. Джанко, наклонившись к Пайпер, тихо спросил:

\- А чего это нам помогает так, а? Может недоброе задумал?

Пайпер и ответить не успела, как была прервана внезапным возвращением Луки. Он всучил небольшой рюкзак Джанко и обиженно пробормотал.

\- Ну, почему же недоброе? Я понимаю, вы сейчас никому из местных не верите, но я то с добрыми намерениями вам помочь хочу. В самом то деле местные жители не такие уж и злые, как вам кажется, мы ничего не имеем против принесенных. Вы ведь не виноваты, что вас сюда закинуло, - Пайпер и Финн быстро переглянулись. - Так за что же вас убивать то, а? Не за что. Вам просто не повезло, детишки, что вы наткнулись на герра Хартмана, будь тут только один герр Карабоцас, то он бы пораспрашивал бы вас и отпустил с миром. Он человек, знаете ли, добрый. Порядочный, - Лука задумчиво потер подбородок, думая, что бы еще такое сказать. - Я вот мало принесенных видел, только двух, а вот мой дружище один, с Киттана, говорит, что их там целая куча. Я уже упомянул, что лидеры контрабандистов тоже являются принесенными? Нет? А вроде говорил... - торговец тяжело вздохнул, и покосился на Джанко, стоявшего рядом с одной из йом. Это был большой красный тигр с густой длинной шерстью. Он был выше уоллопица (который и сам отличался весьма немаленьким ростом), огромный хищник с опаской смотрел на механика, протянувшего к нему руку. Лука поморщился, вспоминая один из случаев, когда эта будущая шуба чуть не убила одного из клиентов. Много потом возни с бумагами было, по судам бегали... Но уоллопийца животное не трогало, с неким интересом разглядывало и обнюхивало.

\- О! А можно мне... этого. Тигру, - Джанко повернулся к Луке, тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Хозяин-барин, только смотри, чтобы он тебя потом не сожрал.

\- Отлично! Всегда мечтал о тигре! Помнится в детстве у меня был плюшевый тигренок, который... - за этим следовала долгая душещипательная история о плюшевой игрушке, которая скрасила детство Джанко наряду с еще одним питомцем. Финн лишь повертел пальцем у виска, ухмыляясь, за что был одарен недовольными взглядами Пайпер и Сторка. Радарр возмущенно фыркнул и поджал хвост.

Финн даже отвечать на это не стал. Развернувшись, он бодрым шагом направился к клетке, где сидел другой представитель йом - большой серый волк с белым брюхом. От обычных волков его отличал не только размер, но и наличие пяти хвостов. Постучав по решетке, блондин с ухмылкой сказал:

\- Вот. Этого хочу. Давай быстрее, как-там-тебя-герр-Лука, я уже хочу свалить из этого унылого городка куда-подальше, а еще желательней - в свой родной мир.

Через некоторое время эскадрилья собралась на краю терры. Каждый уже выбрал себе по ездовому животному, так любезно предоставленному Лукой. Джанко, как уже ранее упоминалось, решил ехать на тигре, Финн - на той самой пятихвостой йоме. Из-за того, что торговец предоставил ребятам только три йомы, было решено, что Пайпер и Радарр едут вместе с Финном. Сторк же подобрал себе невзрачного, на первый взгляд, зверя, выглядевшего как грифон (правда все лапы у этой йомы были львиными) с красной шерстью. Лук ухмыльнулся.

\- Тэнкен. Хороший зверь, правда, очень привередливый.

\- Ничего, справимся... - ухмыльнувшись, Сторк потрепал животное по голове. Он осторожно забрался на йому и оглянулся назад, смотря на панораму Руса. Лука последил за его взглядом и улыбнулся.

\- Наш мир, конечно, помойка еще та, но и вы не оплошайте. Не все тут такие добродушные, как я там, или герр Карабоцас. В основном люди тут четко следуют законами императрицы, что приводит к плохим последствиям. Авось вас пронесет, вы вроде детки умные и смышленые, - Лука добродушно усмехнулся и махнул рукой, прощаясь с ребятишками. - Вы там, в Столице, аккуратней! Там солдафонов много, схватят еще... - на этой ноте Мериго закончил. Ворча себе под нос ругательства по поводу солдат местной армии, он, шаркая ногами, поплелся к своему магазинчику. Пайпер долго смотрела вслед этому маленькому человеку, когда они уезжали с Руса, до тех пор, пока сама терра не скрылась в снежном буране. Она тоскливо вздохнула, поворачиваясь вперед и переглядываясь с Джанко. Пожалуй, приключения по ту сторону Атмоса обещали быть долгими...

***

\- Есть хочу.

\- Пить хочу.

\- Спать хочу.

\- Хочу, чтобы Финн замолчал.

\- Хочу... эй, что?! - взвился блондин. Последние полчаса он и Джанко неустанно ныли Пайпер над ухом, что они устали, что они голодны, что им уже надоела эта поездка. Сама девушка тоже хотела отлежаться где-нибудь и прикорнуть (с того момента, как Эрроу схватил Дмитрий, ребята даже не отдыхали), но держала эти мысли в себе. Она не любила жаловаться, считая, что мальчишки сразу начнут думать о том, что она слабая и немощная, и ничего не сможет сделать сама. Пожалуй ей хватило того раза на Амазонии, когда парни доказали, что вполне смогут пожить без нее... Или же не доказали? Сторк так и не ответил на ее вопрос, а остальные предпочли перевести разговор на другие темы. "Ах они засранцы!.." - возмущению девушки не было предела. - Ну знаешь ли, я между прочим устал, а ты тут меня передразниваешь!

\- Ох, простите, Ваше Высочество, я так виновата! - девушка намеренно громко всхлипнула и закрыла глаза рукой, через щелочку смотря на блондина. Снайпер, кажется, такой реакции не ожидал и замялся, не зная, что и сказать. Он открыл рот и уже хотел коснуться плеча девушки, но внезапно передумал и отдернул руку. "Зараза!" Финн надменно улыбнулся.

\- Да-да, моя верная служанка, я прощаю...

\- Сейчас кое-кто получит в лоб спелым фруктом, - Пайпер устрашающе посмотрела на снайпера и выхватила из корзинки, которая висела на боку йомы спелое яблоко. Она повертела им в руке. - Хочешь попробовать? Лука говорил, что они самые спелые!

Радарр, дремавший все это время у Пайпер на коленях, приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно посмотрел на сладкую парочку, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Если бы он умел говорить, то обязательно процитировал бы Папу из "Малыша и Карлосона" и его замечательную фразу: "Спокойствие, только спокойствие!" Недовольно махнув хвостом, ласка встала, и, возмущенно фыркнув, перепрыгнула с пятихвостого йомы к Джанко, ехавшему рядом. Уоллопиец потрепал Радарра по голове и продолжил говорить со Сторком. Ласка прислушалась: парни говорили о планах на будущее.

\- ... сейчас нашей единственной задачей является нахождение жилья. Ну и временной работы. Если найдем это - можно думать и о побеге из империи, - Сторк оглянулся, словно проверяя, не подслушивает ли его кто-нибудь. - Раз тот торговец упомянул, что лидеры контрабандистов тоже принесенные, то может отправиться к ним? Я конечно не уверен, что они нас с радостью встретят, как-никак лишние голодные рты, да и грязную работу они нам вряд ли смогут доверить - бывшие небесные рыцари же. А кормить и содержать нас просто-так вряд ли кто захочет... Остается надеяться, что они согласятся на затею с открытием портала, возможно даже отправятся с нами.

\- А как же Эрроу?

\- Почему ты так грезишь тем, что он жив? - угрюмо спросил Сторк. Он оскалился и сплюнул на землю. - Все. Считай, его больше нет. Как мне не хочется, но придется повторить слова Карвера о том, что с Эрроу покончено. Он сам вызвался на смерть.

\- А как же моя теория о том, что... - начал было Джанко, но был прерван пилотом.

\- Я не говорю, что твоя теория не имеет места быть, такой исход событий тоже возможен. Но, как говорится, лучше надеяться на худшее и потом узнать, что все гораздо лучше. Ну, или что твои мысли оправдались, - он замолчал, сжимая в руках поводья. - Ты только не думай, что я поэтому такой вечно... э, как вы меня там обозвали... параноик, во. Это уже привычка осталась, с Мербии, - грустно усмехнувшись, пробормотал Сторк. Вспоминать захват родной терры войсками Циклонии не хотелось, сразу всплывали самые неприятные моменты в жизни, когда мирная жизнь на терре была прервана внезапной войной без объявления, когда половина населения полегла еще в первый же день атаки, когда... Из транса пилота вывел легонький толчок механика. Мерб устало посмотрел на своего товарища и вздохнул. - Забудь, не забивай себе голову ерундой.

Они продолжили поездку в тишине, лишь изредка нарушаемую руганью Финна и Пайпер, никак не желавших поделить немногочисленное место на йоме. Снежный лес, через который лежал путь странников, был тихим местом, слышно было лишь как снег ложиться на землю и скрипит под лапами животных. Эту картину можно было бы назвать идиллией, не знай путники, что их ждет впереди.

Вскоре началась метель. Сначала дул слабый ветерок, который нес за собой снежные хлопья с земли, потом вечер крепчал, а снега становилось все больше и больше. Радарр, окончательно проснувшись, понял шаткость своего положения у приятеля на коленях и срочно перебрался ему за спину, где ветер был не таким сильным и не мог сдуть ласку на землю. Впереди ничего не было видно, лишь поступали нечеткие темные силуэты деревьев. Пайпер, прикрыв глаза рукой, крикнула остальным:

\- Что нам делать?! - ей так никто и не ответил. Переждать бурю в лесу было слишком опасно: сильный ветер мог повалить слабые деревья, и так нагруженные снегом, да и никто не исключал, что эскадрилью найдут дикие животные. Девушка тихо чертыхнулась и схватила Финна, сидящего перед ней, за плечо. - Черт, Беккерель, я знаю, что ты горазд на необдуманные поступки!

Дальше Пайпер могла и не продолжать. Снайпер, довольно ухмыльнувшись, рванул йому за поводья и пришпорил его, животное взвыло и резко сорвалось с места, несясь вперед, огибая деревья и сугробы. Сторк и Джанко еле успели растормошить своих животных, чтобы поспеть за волком Финна. Девушка, сидя позади стрелка, невольно удивилась такой быстрой реакции. "Неужто он ждал, пока я это скажу?"

Вскоре заснеженный лес кончился, открывая перед ребятами просторное поле. Вдалеке виднелся небольшой домик, из его трубы шел темный дым. Пайпер, благодаря богов за посланное им укрытие, указала рукой на жилище, Финн кивнул и еще раз пришпорил животное, заставив то взвыть и побежать еще быстрее к намеченному домику. Сторк и Джанко, только что выехавшие из леса, удивленно смотрели вслед пятихвостой йоме, уже скрывающейся в снежном занавесе.

Никто из них не увидел, что чуть поодаль, среди деревьев, стояла фигура в темно балахоне, державшая в руке винтовку длиной чуть ли не с самого владельца. Поджав губы, фигура подошла к краю поля и поставила винтовку рукояткой на землю, продолжая следить за эскадрильей.

***

Финн уже мечтал о том, как заберется в теплую ванную с ароматной пеной и наконец расслабится. Он все шире и шире улыбался по мере приближения избушки, но его радость была поспешной - Пайпер, громко взвизгнув, дернула Финна за руку, и тот невольно потянул назад поводья, останавливая йому.

Как раз вовремя.

Откуда-то сзади прямо под ноги к пятихвостому йоме ударил луч ярко-красного цвета, такой силы, что в земле образовался небольшой кратер. Животное, завизжав, отпрыгнуло в сторону и остановилось, беспокойно маша хвостами. Пайпер и Финн одновременно оглянулись, смотря в том направлении, откуда прилетел такой "подарок". Из-за снега ничего не было видно, но девушка могла поклясться, что виновник этого происшествия уже спешит к ним для разбирательств. Наверняка это был хозяин фермы, к которому забрели путники, и судя по всему он не был рад незваным гостям.

Хозяин фермы появился из-за снежной пелены в сопровождении Сторка и Джанко, ехавших по обе стороны от стрелявшего. Фигурка казалась маленькой и хрупкой рядом с двумя огромными йомами, но внушающая винтовка в руках сразу говорила, что этот фермер не так прост, как казалось. Сторк что-то тихо говорил стрелявшему, тот кивал, а Джанко внимательно слушал их разговор. Радарра не было видно, но Пайпер подозревала, что тот просто спрятался за спиной уоллопийца. "Интересно, что он сейчас с нами сделает."

Вскоре эта веселая компания подошла к испуганному пятихвостому йоме и его наездникам, хозяин фермы отдал винтовку Сторку, который заметно пошатнулся, когда получил ношу, и подошел к ребятам, готовым ко всему, что могло бы случиться. Но вряд ли этот товарищ на них кинется с ножом в руке, даже параноик Сторк доверял этой особе, а значит все было более-менее в порядке. Пайпер уже приготовилась объяснять их присутствие тут, но фигура молча прервала ее, подняв правую руку, другой рукой фермер снял капюшон и прикрикнул:

\- Эка вы забрались, товарищи, прям по грядкам, прям по гря-а-адочкам! Я эти цветочки-росточки черти сколько выращиваю, а вы тут ходите-бродите! Не стыда, ни совести, ну ей богу! А если бы мне урожай повредили, что бы мне делать оставалось, а? Эх, детишки! - акцент у этого человека был резкий, он напоминал говор близзарианцев с их грубой деревенской манерой речи. Пайпер прищурилась и к своему удивлению увидела, что перед ней стоит молодая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, заплетенными в длинную косу. У нее были зеленые глаза, смуглая кожа, куча веснушек, девушка была одета в грубую холщовую темно-красную рубашку в клетку под плащом и темно-синие брюки. На ногах красовались невысокие сапожки с мехом. - А я тут иду, значит, а тут вы проноситесь! Так ву-у-ух! И нет вас. Я как за голову схвачусь - урожай же попортите! А тут ваши приятели выбегают, ну мы с ними обговорили, ну я и давай стрелять вам под ноги, чтобы перестали пшеничку портить, - говорила эта особа весьма быстро. Она замолчала на мгновение. - Чей-то я так болтать сразу, а не представилась! - она протянула руку и с ухмылкой на устах гаркнула. - Меня Хеликой кличут!

\- Как-как? - не поняла Пайпер. Хелика закатила глаза.

\- Хе-ли-ка. Хелика Милл. Так яснее, товарищ? - блондинка озабоченно покосилась на ребятишек. Она шутливо заворчала. - О-ох, басурмане, свалились мне на голову! И что с вами делать, а? Оставишь таких на улице - весь урожай попортите! Эх вы-и... Ладно, уж идемте. Как там мой дед поговаривал?.. - она повернулась к избушке и потопала к ней через сугробы, словно забыв о том, что там были грядки. Пайпер и Финн смущенно переглянулись, даже не зная, что и делать. Но Сторк и Джанко, послушно последовавшие за Хеликой, даже не стали совещаться с любителями поспорить друг с другом, а Радарр, остановившийся в снегу на мгновение, призывно махнул хвостом, приглашая остальных внутрь.

***

Пожалуй убранство этого небольшого жилища можно было описать по-разному. С одной стороны тут было мало мебели, да и сам домишко был небогатыми. Но с другой стороны неисчисляемое количество безделушек, висевший практически везде, начиная с пола и заканчивая потолком, говорило об обратном - хозяйка жила роскошно, по ее меркам. Хелика даже не стала останавливаться, чтобы объяснить гостям предназначение устройства, похожего на золотистую бочку с краником, которое, как позже выяснилось, называется самовар. "Черт, наверно она думает, что мы одни из местных," - мысленно чертыхнулась Пайпер, стягивая с себя куртку и стряхивая с меха на капюшоне снег. - "Но в то же время она не задала ни единого вопроса о принадлежности Джанко и Сторка. Я поклясться могу, что мербов и уоллопийцев на Дальней Стороне ранее не водилось. А может она просто плохо видит?" - но эта теория быстро растаяла, когда Пайпер вспомнила прицельный удар Хелики из винтовки в снежную бурю.  
В тесной гостиной единственным источником освещения служил камин, который Хелика поспешно развела, стараясь не забывать про гостей. Она что-то сказала и убежала на кухню, Пайпер и Финн удивленно переглянулись. Сторк, устроившийся в большом темном кресле, скрестил руки на груди, теребя пульт управления "Кондором", он тоскливо посмотрел на устройство и оставил его в покое. Заместо этого пилот взял в руки небольшую фигурку сидящей черной кошки с журнального столика. Повертев ее в руке, мерб чуть не выронил статуэтку, когда вернулась Хелика с подносом в руках.

\- Нравится? Это мне с юга братишка притащил. Говорят, местное божество, если помолиться - придет и исполнит все твои желания. Я в эти байки не верю, но брат вот чудит... У меня этих кошек целый чердак! - кажется Хелику совсем не впечатляло занятие брата. Нетрудно было догадаться, что все эти побрякушки, развешанные тут, принадлежали именно Миллу-старшему. Блондинка возмущенно фыркнула и схватила с подноса яблочко. - И никакие уговоры на него не действуют. Ох уж этот Джек! Во-он, одна моя знакомая рассказывала, что у нее в семье еще хуже. Девять детишек!.. Ты только представь себе!.. - дальше Хелика начала рассказывать жуткую душещипательную историю про некую Присциллу Литтнер, которая страдает от младший родственников, особенно от своей младшей сестренки Каи и брата Леонарда. Правда в последнее время она ничего не слышала от этой семейки.

Только у Пайпер начал созревать план поездки на юг и молитве той самой кошке, как ее надежды рухнули, стоило Хелике произнести одну волшебную фразу.

\- Правда терра Сэнд находится за Стеной...

\- Что за стена? - подозрительно спросила девушка. Хелика лишь удивленно приподняла бровь и положила яблоко на столик, продолжая смотреть на свою собеседницу. Прищурившись, фермерша ехидно усмехнулась и вновь потянулась к сочному плоду.

\- Так вы все же принесенные, ага? А я то думала - что за чудики такие, - Хелика повертела в руках яблоко и откусила кусочек. Она подняла глаза на собравшихся. - Каким ветром занесло?

\- Ты нас не сдашь местным полицаям? - в лоб спросил Финн, за что получил оплеуху от Пайпер. Пока эти двое шипели и сверлили друг друга взглядом, Хелика громко рассмеялась и покачала головой, с усмешкой смотря на парочку.

\- На кой ляд? Полицаи, они на то и полицаи, чтобы сами искать. Тем более мы мне ничего плохого не сделали, пока, - она многозначительно посмотрела на блондина. - Я вас сдавать и не буду. Но знай - стоит тебе сделать что-то, что даст мне повод заподозрить тебя в делах против нашей славной империи, как твоя головушка мигом окажется на колу. Я ясно выразилась?

\- Я смотрю, вы тут старых традиций придерживаетесь, - буркнул Финн, скрестив руки. Он продолжил буравить Пайпер, не смотря на все предостережения Хелики, а та, отвлекшись от обещаний расправы над снайпером, вмиг переключилась на Пайпер, спрашивавшую ранее про Стену.

\- Ну да, Стена. Это очень старая история, я не знаю, нужно ли вам, принесенным это рассказывать, - Хелика недоверчиво посмотрела на эскадрилью и откусила еще кусочек от яблока. Она задумчиво почесала нос. - Впустить-впустила, а вот говорить что-то - боюсь. Ну не видела я таких раньше, сами знаете, страшно. Про вас, злых принесенных, столько легенд наплели!.. Ну не именно про вас, вы то еще ранние пташки, а вот про таких упырей, как Дэрк или Макинами!.. У-ух!

Как оказалось, Дэрк и Макинами - это те самые контрабандисты, о которых говорил Лука. Судя по реакции Хелики они не только помогали некоторым торговцам, но еще и сильно мешали другим. Милл очень нелестно отозвалась о деятельности этих двух товарищей, приравнивая их подрывную деятельность к повстанческой. Но следом за этим последовала фраза о том, что приспешники Шарп преследуют более высокую цель, а контрабандисты - только выгоду. На вопрос о том, к какой стороне лояльна Хелика, та лишь уклончиво ответила, что старается держать нейтралитет.

\- Так что там со Стеной? - напомнила Пайпер. Хелика встрепенулась.

\- О, Стена! Ну да, ну да... Стой, я же уже говорила, что не могу вам ничего рассказать, а вдруг вы враги народа? На "авось" надеяться не хотелось бы, иногда плачевно все кончается, - Пайпер, рассердившаяся еще сильнее от нежелания гостеприимной хозяйки говорить что-либо о родном мире, начала спешно ей рассказывать, что они - эскадрилья небесных рыцарей, о том, что они свергли монархию Циклонии, о том, что тамошняя императрица отправилась в этот мир, и они, Ястребы, последовали за ней, чтобы предотвратить повторный захват Атмоса и возможный - Дальней Стороны. Чем дольше Пайпер рассказывала, тем больше становились глаза и Хелики, точно не ожидавшей такого внезапного раскрытия всех карт. Радарр, уставший ерзать на коленках у Пайпер, которая вечно двигалась, перебрался на колени Хелики; та, кажется, этого даже не заметила. Когда девушка закончила рассказ на том моменте, как Дмитрий увел Эрроу, фермерша с открытым ртом смотрела на нее, а потом медленно перевела взгляд с одного члена эскадрильи на другого. Ее взгляд задержался на Финне, таскавшему с подноса виноград. Он пожал плечами и поморщился.

\- Такие вот пироги.

\- Эка вы ребятки... Я даже того... Не знаю, что и сказать. Вроде молодцы, что тиранию свергли, я в вашем возрасте только грядки полола, но в то же время вы... того... жизнь этим вашим цикланианцам испоганили. Они же теперь изгоями будут считаться, а жить им больше негде. Нехорошо, ребятки, нехорошо...

\- Но мы же!.. - попыталась запротестовать Пайпер, но была прервана Сторком, схватившим ее за руку. Он предостерегающе на нее посмотрел. А Хелика, казалось, и не слышала специалиста по кристалла.

\- Вот и наши повстанцы все воюют, да воюют... А никто же не знает, что дальше делать будет. Фрау Шарп вряд ли взойдет на трон, она лидер хороший, но роль императрицы не потянет. Остальные - и подавно, такая же деревенщина, как и я. В империи начнется раздор, голод, возможно она разделится на отдельные княжества, - блондинка провела рукой по спине Радарра. - Революция - это дело такое, опасное. Возможно фрау Мелони Шарп и знает, что делает, но я не уверена, что она четко видит поставленную перед ней задачу... Вы, ребятки, не берите в голову, вам еще рано. Вы... того, самое главное тирана свергли. Говоришь, республика у вас там, да? Во-он, план на будущее есть. А что у нас после свержения монархии будет - не ясно.

Фермерша встрепенулась и схватила огрызок, оставшийся от яблока. Она поставила его в центр журнального столика, сама выдвинула его поближе к эскадре и схватила с торшера нитку, висевшую на одном из ажурных лепесточков. Неизвестно, почему нитка висела там. Хелика пыталась построить что-то грандиозное, но при помощи нитки и огрызка не вышло ничего толкового. Кое-как справившись, блондинка указала на огрызок, стоящий вертикально.

\- Это - наша Центральная Башня. В этой цитадели заседает все правительство, начиная от императрицы и заканчивая обычными рядовыми, которые работают в Столице, - глянув на Пайпер, Хелика продолжила. - Раз про Столицу вы знаете, то начну уж о другом. Вот это, - девушка указала на нитку. - Так называемая Стена. Говорят, она высотой около пятидесяти метров, а толщиной - около десяти. Она отделяет территорию империи от диких мест, которые императрица еще не успела захватить. Раз в месяц она отправляет туда разведывательные отряды, но обычно они не возвращаются. Поэтому никто не знает, что лежит за Стеной. Некоторые говорят - дикие леса, где живут дикари, кто-то - про более богатые и плодородные земли. Единственные известные места, располагающиеся за границей - это терра Сэнд, торговый порт империи, а так же терра Киттан, главный оплот противника. Северная терра, располагающаяся около руин старой Стены, оставшейся еще после первой революции. Границы наши теперь не расстилаются так далеко на север, а заканчиваются около гор. А вот ранее - аж до Киттана, а это ой как далеко находится. Еще дальше, чем великие северные горы Фиоко-де-Неви... В общем! Терра Сэнд соединена с империей туннелем под землей, который тянется на много миль. Я никогда не была там, но брат говорит, что впечатляет, даже не смотря на то, что туннель чересчур длинный. Терра Сэнд - единственная терра, выходящая к океану Ливьету, благодаря этой терре мы можем связаться с террой Акваторией, которая находится в самом океане. Это место - автономия, там, как ни странно, разрешены кристаллы. Потому это место славится огромным количеством беженцев, а так же присутствием множества солдат, которые этих беженцев и ловят. Сэнд - место, где процветает работорговля, все из-за малого внимания императрицы. Даже не смотря на такой шурум-бурум на юге, Империя - мирное место, точнее была бы, но есть одно "но". Имя ему - Мелони Шарп. Пожалуй, фрау МакКи тоже можно причислить... Эти две особы - лидеры повстанческого движения, которые зачастую портят всю малину Верховному Правителю. Помимо обыкновенных бунтов, эти двое умудряются чуть ли не каждую неделю подрывать стену в тех местах, где чаще всего случаются набеги местного населения на крепость и попытки ее захвата. Неизвестно, каким образом они проникают внутрь империи, возможно где-то есть брешь, - Хелика скривилась. - Но самое главное, что эти двое развязали гражданскую войну, которая длится уже около двух лет. Срок сравнительно небольшой, но сколько народу полегло в стычках между двумя сторонами!.. У меня семья большая, ты знаешь, мы тоже многих потеряли... Моя младшая сестра хочет принять участие в этой войне, став солдатом. Конечно это хорошо, что она так любит свою родину, но... - блондинка вздохнула. - Сами поймите. Если и она погибнет, семья Милл еще обеднеет. Ах да, повстанцы... Знаете, ребятки, вы хотя и принесенные, но я бы вам советовала не присоединяться к Шарп, - Хелика покачала головой. - Во-первых, если вас схватят, вас даже не пощадят. Убьют на месте. Во-вторых - оно вам надо? Поживите мирно, освойтесь, авось портал к себе на... эээ.... Атмос откроете и вернетесь. Ты говорила, что вы и так выиграли подобную войну. Не стоит устраивать подобное и здесь, - фермерша встала и, откланявшись, вышла на кухню, прихватив с собой поднос с пустыми тарелками. Финн тоскливо посмотрел вслед недоеденной ветке винограда.

Пайпер, смотря на огрызок, окруженный ниткой, тихо вздохнула и взяла его в руки. Она взяла его повертела им в руках и вернула на место.

\- Прогнившее изнутри.

***

Финн все прекрасно понимал: они с Пайпер были виноваты, что чуть подпортили Хелике грядки (но почему-то о своем выстреле из винтовки она не вспоминала), но это же не значило, что они были обязаны ей все тут перекопать! "Да и кто чистит снег в такое время?" - лениво потянулся блондин, смахивая с макушки снег. - "Я мог бы спать сейчас в той теплой и уютной кроватке, но нет же, мы с Пайпер обязаны копать тут, на холоде, пока Сторк, Джанко и Радарр спят у себя в теплых и уютных кроватках."

Возмущению снайпера не было предела. "И с каких пор я ОДИН должен копаться в этом снегу? Что там эта фермерша заливала? Грядки к весне расчистить надо? А она не подумала, что опять снегом занесет?" Но Хелику, кажется, подобные вопросы не волновали. Покосившись в окно, где на кухне хлопотала Пайпер, Финн с кислой миной продолжил раскапывать грядки.

От работы его отвлек шум позади. За невысоким белым забором остановилась небольшая повозка с решеткой на окнах. Она напоминала тюремную, только была сделана из дерева, а кучер казался намного дружелюбнее, чем тюремщики империи.

Точнее два кучера.

Один из них, молодой паренек лет 17, с растрепанными темно-русыми волосами и серыми глазами, упрямо смотрел на Финна, словно хотел прочитать его мысли. Блондин отшатнулся и недовольно фыркнул, стараясь не смотреть на этих странных гостей. Ничего примечательного в этом кучере не было, ну, кроме небольшого крестообразного шрама на скуле. Второй же, приятель молодого, был фигурой намного более примечательной.  
Начнем пожалуй с того, что кожа у него была молочно-белой. Финн мог бы поклясться, что этот тип альбинос, но даже у них не бывает настолько белой кожи. Глаза у этого типа были золотистыми, длинные волосы (между прочим тоже молочно-белые) были собраны в хвост на затылке. В отличии от своего приятеля белек, как окрестил его снайпер, не особо интересовался блондином. Он лениво потянулся и зевнул.

\- Ка-ашим, поехали уже, - протянул он, толкая своего приятеля локтем в бок. Кашим встрепенулся и многозначительно посмотрел на приятеля, словно предлагая ему заткнуться. Белек поджал губы и закатил глаза, разворачиваясь и спрыгивая вниз, на землю. Он шутливо погрозил Кашиму. - Я тебе еще припомню, гад вонючий.

Кашим проигнорировал его, продолжая смотреть на Финна. Снайпер сжал ручку лопаты покрепче, чтобы при случае оглушить этого назойливого Кашима, а так же его приятеля Белька. Последний неспешно подошел к заборчику и облокотился на него, хитро смотря на Финна. Блондин буркнул:

\- Чего надо?

\- Тебя как звать, мелкий? - ухмыльнулся Белек. - Я тебя тут раньше не видел. Куда Хелика делась?

\- А мне откуда знать? - Финн пожал плечами и продолжил копать. - А как меня зовут?.. Не твое собачье дело.

\- У-у, Кашим, ты глянь, как резвенький попался! - заулюлюкал Белек, довольно улыбаясь. Он покачал головой и с притворной скорбью просипел. - Тю, нехорошо старшим грубить. А меня вот Эдвард зовут, из знатного рода Картье-Брессонов я... Хотя тебе какое дело, верно? - Эдушка оскалился. Он перепрыгнул через забор, и быстрым шагом направился по направлению к Финну, который уже учуял, что дело дрянь. Указав лопатой на неприятеля, блондин прорычал.

\- Стой где стоишь.

\- С какой стати?! - взвился Эдвард. Он указал пальцем на блондина и презрительно сплюнул на землю. - Ты еще кто такой, чтобы мне указывать?! Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто я такой?! Как такая шваль, как ты, смеет мне приказывать!

\- Ты что-о-о делаешь, ирод окаянный?! - Финн, копируя Хелику, шутливо завизжал и схватился за волосы. - Ты зачем на огород плюешь?! Помидорчики мне не попорть!

Судя по всему это несколько удивило Эдварда, застывшего на месте и ошарашенно смотрящего себе под ноги, где располагалась так называемая грядка помидорчиков. Он медленно поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на Финна, согнувшегося пополам от смеха.

\- Хрень сказал. Ла-адно, герр Хасэки, будь так добр наконец закончить то, ради чего мы сюда прибыли, - Эдушка повернулся к Кашиму и шутливо поклонился ему, как бы говоря, что уже пора действовать и прекращать изображать из себя принцессу. Тот еле заметно кивнул и спрыгнул вниз, вслед за своим напарником. Перемахнув через забор, Кашим кивком указал на дом Хелики и буркнул:

\- Сходи проверь, если там кто.

Эдвард неспешно направился к избушке, матерясь о том, как же он ненавидит сугробы, грядки, камни, ну и прочее, обо что споткнулся во время своего небольшого путешествия к окну дома. Заглянув туда, Картье-Брессон прищурился и прислушался. В доме было тихо, казалось, что там никого нет. Подойдя к двери, Эд дернул ее на себя, стараясь открыть, потом, собственно, от себя, но ничего не выходило, из чего он сделал вывод, что дома никого нет. Махнув Кашиму, парень криво усмехнулся и ударил дверь ногой.

\- Су-учки, спрятались. Ну ничего, Милл, я до тебя еще доберусь, не думай, что так легко уйдешь.

А в это время, Пайпер и Хелика, державшая руку у первой на рту, тревожно переглянулись. Когда Пайпер бесцеремонно схватили, потащили в коридор и зажали рот, девушка начала было возмущаться, что это за хурма тут происходит. Но вот рука фермерши не дала, а ее предостерегающий взгляд дал понять - лучше молчать.

Когда шум за дверью затих, а во дворе раздался возмущенный ор Финна, Хелика опустила руку и сглотнула, прижавшись ко двери. Она болезненно поморщилась и виновато посмотрела на Пайпер, стоявшую рядом. Младшая девушка потирала плечо и непонимающе смотрела на хозяйку фермы.  
\- Сгинул ваш парень, считай.

\- А что так?.. - Пайпер лишь мельком видела Эдварда и Кашима, но подозревала, что эти парни не так просты, как кажется. Хелика закусила губу и шумно выдохнула.

\- Хасэки и Картье-Брессон - два работорговца. В прошлом месяце я задолжала им... ему, Эду, некоторую сумму, которую сейчас выплатить не могу. Они и так забрали младшую сестру, а теперь им этого мало, они хотят и меня достать. Бабулю и брата я успела переправить в Столицу, там безопасно, а сама тут осталась, защищать дом, - она тяжело вздохнула и спустилась вниз по стенке, поджав колени под себя. - Не надо было вашего блондина выставлять, они же его тоже возьмут, как и сестренку...

\- А Джанко и Сторк?..

\- Твои ребятки в подвале помогают мне с генератором. Считай, они в безопасности.

\- Да нет же. Они смогут одолеть этих двоих?

Хелика горько усмехнулась и покачала головой.

\- Поверь, сахарок, еще никто не смог сбежать от мелкого засранца Хасэки, если тот признал тебя стоящим товаром. Все! Капут! Если хочешь потерять и других приятелей - иди навстречу этим двум псам, сахарок, я не буду против. Но лучше научись на моих ошибках.

Пайпер лишь поджала губы, не понимая, почему сильная, на первый взгляд, Хелика, так боится этих двух парней, которые на вид были не сильнее Джанко. Но раз хозяйка фермы так говорила - лучше было не возражать.

Вскоре крики за дверью затихли.

Наступила тишина.


	5. Закрой глаза и молись

Аудиенция у фрау Хейке Циммерманн закончилась. Стража у дверей в тронный зал закрыла дверь, и вновь замерла, словно статуи. Дмитрий раздраженно фыркнул, смотря по сторонам. На самом деле он ожидал, что сама Хейке отдать приказ о казни мальчишки, который ему был грузом на плечах, но нет же... Кажется, сегодня у Верховного Правителя было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы отдавать подобные указания.

Но в то же время она приказала Сатклиффу приготовить устройства для пыток той девицы, пойманной днем ранее. Может, она испытывает слабость к детям? Хартман припомнил историю с погибшей дочерью императрицы и закатил глаза, коря себя за забывчивость.

Кто бы сомневался...

Эрроу, переминавшийся с ноги на ногу, морщась при этом от боли в раненой ноге, ожидающе смотрел на командующего, которого в это время мучили совершенно другие вопросы. Пожалуй, сейчас была бы идеальная возможность улизнуть из-под носа этого гада и оставить его с носом, но... А может Дмитрий специально ранил ногу, чтобы избежать подобного исхода?

Эрроу тихо застонал.

"Мать моя женщина, куда я влип?"

От попытки вспомнить, что же именно случилось с той принцессой, Дмитрия отвлек именно этот стон. Развернувшись, он глубоко вздохнул и схватил Эрроу за плечо и потащил вниз, прямиком к лифтам, ведущим на нижние уровни Башни, где располагались камеры. Рыжему пришлось постараться, чтобы догнать командующего, который шел очень быстро.

\- От тебя несет кровью, - процедил Хартман, морща нос. Эрроу скривился.

\- Уж не твоя ли эта заслуга?

\- Уважай старших, щенок, - прорычал Хартман, толкая пленника в двери открывшегося лифта. Он зашел следом и нажал на самую нижнюю кнопку. Учитывая, что тронный зал находился наверху, а карцеры - в самом низу, поездочка длилась около десяти минут.

Как только Эрроу не называл Дмитрия за это время!..

А вот Хартман обдумывал, что будет делать с этим чертенышем. С одной стороны можно было отвлечься и устроить пытки этому мальцу, использовав все, что только есть в карцерах. Но с другой стороны это было скучно, да и вряд ли Лэнгли долго протянет. Можно было бросить его на растерзание йомам, которых держали где-то недалеко от карцеров, но опять же, зрелище слишком быстрое, и не интересное. Отдать на растерзание своим псам, которые давно тосковали по какому-либо кровавому пиршеству? Повстанцы давно не показывались, а воины без дела сидят.

Или же...

\- Щенок, ты ведь был... ну... - Дмитрий задумчиво почесал затылок, стараясь найти подходящее слово. - Ты ведь воевал у себя там в мире? Раз ты говорил о свержении тамошней монархии.

\- А тебе то какое дело? - уклончиво ответил Эрроу, косясь на Хартмана. Понять, что же именно задумал командующий, задавая подобные вопросы, было невозможно. Лучше почем зря не трепаться, а то в пошлый раз Пайпер уже рассказала слишком много, что обернулось плачевно для всей эскадрильи. Дмитрий ощетинился.

\- Отвечай, когда спрашивают!

Если несколько минут назад Эрроу был готов поклясться, что страх смерти куда-то исчез, оставив место наслаждению от того, что он крупно подставил Циклонис ( Нагадил в тапки, так сказать. Хотя в то же мгновение в голову пришла мысль о том, что сейчас у Циклонис не то что империи, у нее и тапок нет. ), то сейчас он уже не был уверен в этом. Взгляд Дмитрия ничего хорошего не сулил, а выпендриваться в такой ситуации было глупо. Рыжий возмущенно фыркнул.

\- Было дело.

\- И насколько хорошо ты справлялся?

\- Достаточно хорошо, чтобы не получить ни одного серьезного ранения, - "Мать-перемать, зачем он это спрашивает?!" Эрроу непонимающе посмотрел на Хартмана, обдумывающего что-то. Командующий пробормотал себе что-то под нос и кивнул, потом покосился на рыжего.

\- Забудь. Мне просто стало интересно.

Двери лифта раскрылись. Эрроу и Дмитрий вышли из кабины, Хартман потащил рыжего следом за собой в левый коридор, где, судя по расчетам Эрроу, находились камеры пыток, где ему ранее удалось уже побывать. В коридоре было тихо, и, как ни странно, не было не души. Дмитрия это не волновало, словно так и должно было быть.

От размышлений о пустующем коридоре Эрроу отвлек Сатклифф, выскочивший из-за угла. Он врезался в рыжего и шлепнулся на пол. Хартман с ухмылкой глянул на это представление: Сатклифф, рыщущий по полу в поисках своих очков. Эрроу, проклиная свет за таких бестолковых людей, кое как встал и безо всякого интереса глянул на рядового, которым с радостным писком наконец добрался до своих очков и взгромоздил их на место. Он оглянулся и увидел Эрроу.

\- Ой, мелкий! Как поживаешь?.. - тон Сатклиффа стихал по мере того, как он все больше осознавал, что стоит рядом с Дмитрием. Командующий приподнял бровь вверх и хмыкнул, смотря, как Сатклифф старается превратить себя из идиота-потеряшки в бравого солдата под руководством Хейке Циммерманн. - З-з-здравия желаю, герр Хартман! - рявкнул Сатклифф, отдавая честь, при этом поправляя очки на переносице.

\- Отставить, - буркнул Дмитрий, все шире улыбаясь, смотря на солдата. Он оглянулся и качнул головой в ту сторону, откуда прибежал Сатклифф. - Все уже готово?..

\- Так точно! - Сатклифф выхватил из поясной сумки несколько бумаг и начал их листать, чтобы найти искомую страницу. - Фрау Фройлинг сказала, что все будет улажено, она сама займется...

\- Фройлинг? - казалось, удивлению Дмитрия нет предела. Эрроу многозначительно переглянулся с Сатклиффом, который, вновь поправив очки, кивнул.

\- Да, фрау Анархия Фройлинг, если вам так угодно. Ее заинтересовала эта принесенная, тем более она тонко намекнула на то, что во время бездействия повстанцев можно и отдохнуть... занимаясь вот таким делом. Кхм, сомнительное развлечение, конечно. Но вы не волнуйтесь, герр Хартман! - Сатклифф поднял руки вверх, словно успокаивая своего начальника. Тот же, наоборот, начинал все больше и больше злиться. - Фрау Фройлинг сказала, что вам тоже достался лакомый кусочек... ведь так? - он удивленно перевел взгляд с Дмитрия на Эрроу. Тот скривился.

"Лакомый кусочек?"

Сатклифф вдруг вздрогнул и продолжил копаться в документах, продолжая в это время говорить:

\- А еще она вам послание передела... Правда попросила передать без свидетелей, - он вновь покосился на Эрроу, которого все это представление начинало безудержно радовать. - Ну... Мы же с вами знаем, что третий лишний тут уже не жилец.

Он виновато покосился на Эрроу и протянул записку Дмитрию. Тот, мельком прочитав ее, кивнул, смял и спрятал в карман. Затем развернулся и пошел дальше, махнув при этом рукой Сатклиффу.

\- Грелль [1], доведи его до камеры, не желаю руки марать о чужеродных псов.

Грелль тяжело выдохнул, одним движением он поправил очки и подошел к Эрроу, осторожно взяв его за наручники. Кивнув мелкому, Сатклифф и Эрроу последовали за командующим, спустившемся чуть ниже, на уровень камер пыток. По винтовой лестнице вниз, потом налево - и вот, тихие коридоры вновь оживали. Грелль поежился, слушая крики осужденных на смерть, в тайне радуясь, что он не на их месте. Заметив взгляд своего спутника, устремленный куда-то далеко, рядовой горько усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

К сожалению его выбор пал на раненое плечо, за что несчастный рядовой был одарен ненавистным взглядом.

\- П-прости, мелкий! - Грелль нервно хихикнул, потирая нос пальцем. - Я же это... подбодрить хочу! - он наклонился чуть ближе и начал шептать. - Может и Дмитрий не такой собакой окажется, и...

\- Кто там собакой оказался? - кажется, Хартман услышал то, что ему не следовало. Грелль, резко выпрямившись, пальцем указал на Эрроу, выражение лица которого сейчас передавалось одним словом: "Че?".

\- Он конечно! Вы что, подумали, я говорю о вышестоящих лицах? Что вы! Чур вас! Да я бы никогда не... - Дмитрий, которому хватило извинений, смерил Грелля взглядом, и тот сразу умолк. Когда командующий отвернулся, Сатклифф глянул на Эрроу и одними губами произнес. - Зверь.

Они проследовали чуть дальше, уже подходя к камере рыжий почувствовал, что это небольшое турне по Башне оказалось для него слишком уж длительным и напряженным, учитывая количество ран. И плевать, что основная часть из них была несерьезной, все они болели, а вкупе все это было гораздо хуже.

А все началось с того, что Эрроу просто споткнулся. Грелль, взвизгнув, успел схватить его перед падением, а потом опасливо покосился на пол: там было несколько капелек крови. Всплеснув руками, Сатклифф засуетился.

\- Ой, рана на ноге открылась! Герр Хартман!

\- Как же жалок, - процедил Дмитрий, смотря на капли крови на полу. У Эрроу, стерпевшего все прозвища Хартмана, просто кончилось терпение. Резко подняв голову, он оскалился и посмотрел в глаза Дмитрию.

\- Ну ка повтори.

\- Жалок. Ты, - командующий указал на парня. - Жалок. Посмотри на себя. Решил погеройствовать, защитить друзей? Они тебя предали, ты будешь умирать тут, а они будут на свободе. Они даже не воспротивились, когда тебя уводили.

\- Не ври! - рявкнул рыжий. Хартман прикрыл глаза.

\- С чего мне лгать? Все их мольбы были лишь игрой. Поверь мне, человеку с опытом. Ты решил заступиться за них, отдать себя на верную смерть, назвавшись связистом... Когда ты даже не являешься таковым, - заметив, как побледнел его пленник, Дмитрий весело усмехнулся. - Что? Думал, мы не поймем, что комната на корабле, где лежали все кристаллы, принадлежит девчонке? У вас только одна подружка в команде. Ее было довольно легко вычислить.

\- Так почему же ты "поверил" моим словам?

\- Знаешь, вряд ли такой плохой маг, как она, сможет принести вред империи, - командующий тяжело вздохнул и облокотился на стену рядом с дверью в камеру. - А с тобой было интересней. Ты же их лидер, верно? Лэнгли, глупый ты щенок. Мне было жутко любопытно узнать, сколько ты сможешь подержаться в подобных условиях. Что ж, могу тебя обрадовать. Ты сумел заинтересовать меня, немного правда, но сумел.

\- Псина вшивая! - рявкнул Эрроу, вырываясь вперед; Грелль схватил его за плечи и попытался сдержать. - Поиграть, значит, захотел?! А по-честному мы уже не можем?..

Дмитрий резко переменился в лице. От его доброжелательности не осталось и следа, холодно взглянув на своего пленника, он со всей силы ударил рыжего под дых, а потом, когда мальчишка не успел прийти в себя от этого удара, схватил его за горло и поднял вверх.

Смотря, как Эрроу задыхается, пытаясь вырваться, Хартман брезгливо усмехнулся.

\- Знай свое место, щенок, - командующий резко разжал руку. Пока Эрроу откашливался, Дмитрий положил. - Говорят, что хорошую собаку можно переучить. Я то думал, что действительно смогу приструнить тебя и сделать из такого жалкого ребенка как ты настоящего бойца. Понимаешь? В моих планах не было твоей смерти. Но видимо я ошибался...

Он достал небольшой складной нож, который раскрыл с характерным щелчком. Схватив второй рукой парня за подбородок, он прищурился, смотря на него и произнес.

\- Знаешь, я нахожу тебя весьма интересным. Но твой грязный язык... Я прощаю тебя за твои грехи, а ты за это...

В воздухе сверкнуло лезвие ножика.

\- ...лишаешься своего глаза.

Внезапную тишину в коридоре прервал дикий крик. Грелль закрыл уши руками, чтобы не слышать его, он оставался в таком положении довольно длительное время, пока его не отвлек Дмитрий, положивший руку ему на плечо. Развернувшись, Сатклифф увидел, как командующий вытирает кровь перчаткой.

\- Приготовь одну из камер. Сегодня я хочу развлечься по полной.

***

Говорят, фей не существует.

Но те, кто видели эту хрупкую девушку, могут смело заявить об обратном. Она пришла словно из сказки: она была небольшого роста, худенькая и хрупкая, словно фарфоровая кукла. У нее была бледная кожа, большие глаза алого оттенка, обрамленные светлыми длинными ресницами. Волосы у нее были короткими и светлыми, даже скорее белыми.

Она была одета в стандартную униформу северных провинций, в которых служила. Ну как, стандартную... Такие высокопоставленные личности, как она, никогда не носили то, что одевали рядовые. На ногах - черные сапоги со шнуровкой и толстой подошвой - чтобы сохранить тепло. Но едва ли это помогало, единственной причиной, по котором бойцы северных широт не умирали от холода - вечная борьба с независимым Киттаном, который ну никак не хотел присоединяться к империи. На ней были узкие брюки, выполненные из темно-серой плотной материи, сверху - легкая белоснежная куртка с черными полосами, под ней - черная футболка с изображением темно-красного яблока.

Почему именно яблока? Об этом знала лишь она, и ее подчиненная.

Которая была полной противоположностью своей госпожи. Высокая неряшливая девушка, еле-еле поспевавшая за своей хозяйкой, никак не сбавлявшей шаг. В руках она сжимала папку с отсчетами, а так же целый батон хлеба, который попутно ела. У нее были длинные волосы цветя распустившейся японской вишни, кое-как заплетенные в хвост; глаза цвета морской волны, от вечного недосыпа под ними залегли тени; сама помощница была одета в точно ту же униформу, что и госпожа, но другой расцветки: куртка была бежевой, брюки - темно-синие, ну и сапоги болотного цвета.

Эту парочку можно было бы назвать комичной. Пожалуй, так подумала и пробегавшая мимо горничная. Хихикнув, она прикрыла рот рукой и поспешила убраться; перед самым уходом она заметила недовольный взгляд госпожи и непонимающий - помощницы.

Тишина между этими двумя пожалуй слишком затянулась. Помощница, откусив еще раз от батона, задумчиво промычала, смотря на висевший на стене постер, сообщавший, что тому, кто испортил стойло йомы в отсеке G-15 будет плохо. Сглотнув, она обратилась к своей госпоже.

\- Фрау Кертис...

\- Все потом, - в отличии от своей помощницы, у которой голос был крикливым и громким, у фройляйн Кертис он наоборот был тихим и спокойным. Подняв указательный палец к губам своей помощницы, Кертис прищурилась. - Обсудим все потом.

\- Но фрау!.. - заныла помощница, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Эти двое остановились посреди коридора, фройляйн Кертис недовольно смотрела на свою помощницу. - Фрау Кертис, зачем мы притащились сюда из такой дали? Могли же все по почте узнать от сослуживцев! Тоже мне - принесенные! Как будто мы их раньше не видели! А вдруг ваш дядюшка узнает, что вы от работы отлыниваете? - помощница отломила еще кусок от буханки. Хозяйка лишь закатила глаза.

\- Мария...

\- Что? - обиженно засопела помощница, жуя булку.

\- Объясни мне как-нибудь, как ты очутилась на этом посту, - фройляйн Кертис развернулась на каблуках и направилась дальше; Мария, вздрогнув, поспешила вслед за своей хозяйкой. - Майор - очень высокое звание, его обычно получают лишь самые выдающиеся бойцы. Но ты... Но ты... Эх, - молодая госпожа обреченно махнула рукой на свою помощницу. Мария, все так же жуя булку, прищурилась и мысленно отметила, что сегодня госпожа в отменном настроении.

Иначе бы майора ждали долгие заунывные речи о том, какое она позорище для армии ее величества Верховного Правителя.

Они все так и шли дальше, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, пока наконец не остановились около небольшой двери. Мария, поспешно спрятав буханку в складках одежды, выпрямилась, а фройляйн Кертис легонько толкнула дверь...

***

Помимо красавицы фройляйн Кертис во дворце были еще представительницы прекрасного пола, способные сразить своей красотой. Помимо Верховного Правителя и Кертис это была фрау Фройлинг, которую Эрроу видел по пути в камеру.

Она была прекрасна, спору нет. Пожалуй, даже сама Хейке признавала величие этой женщины над собой, хотя, разумеется, это были лишь взаимные комплименты, Фройлинг то же говорила и об императрице.

Но была и ложка дегтя в этом сахару.

Тем, кому посчастливилось увидеть ее в бою, говорили, что тихая красавица Анархия Фройлинг, любившая пить чай на пару с императрицей, становилась жестокой убийцей, которой не было равных. Пожалуй, с ней мог сравниться только Дмитрий, являющийся ее командующим. Этот смертоносный дуэт, пожалуй, становился главной ударной силой в борьбе с повстанческим движением.

А еще ходили слухи, что фрау Фройлинг любила пытки. Самые разнообразные: начиная от обыкновенных, вроде плети, и заканчивая самыми страшными, подобными "Железной деве".

Заключенные карцера Башни молились, чтобы им достался кто-то другой, но только не Анархия. Кому-то везло, кому-то - нет.

Обычно жертвы раскалывались быстро, пытать их было не интересно. Но в этот раз Фройлинг крупно повезло. Девчонка, доставшаяся ей, была принесенной-связисткой, но помимо этого она была упрямой, как осел.

Такие жертвы редко выпадали, и Снежный Правитель, не медля, решила испытать на ней новый вид допроса. И хотя водные пытки не были таким уж новшеством, Анархия использовала их впервые.

\- Может, ты наконец заговоришь? - но кажется эта упрямая девчонка была уже неинтересна для фрау Фройлинг. Анархия прикрыла рот рукой и зевнула, показывая пленной свое отношение ко всему этому. - Тебе же легче будет. Верховный Правитель сказала не убивать тебя, чем быстрее расскажешь - тем меньше будешь мучиться. Ты же не умрешь... ну, пока Хейке не отдаст приказ, разумеется.

Девушка молчала. Анархия оскалилась и обернулась к Греллю, стоящему около пульта.

\- Давай закончим это. Опускай, - рядовой кивнул и дернул рычаг на пульте. И установка начала двигаться. Она состояла из большого чана с водой, крестообразной пластины подвешенной на ней и рычага, опускавшего эту пластину вниз. Собственно, пленница была привязана именно к крестообразной доске.

Когда Грелль опустил рычал, пластина резко упала вниз. Анархия, подождав несколько минут, беспокойно ходя туда-сюда по камере, резко подняла голову и прикрикнула на Грелля.

\- Поднимай!

Сатклифф поспешно поднял рычаг вверх, вместе с ним поднялась и крестообразная пластина. Пленница, молчавшая все это время, закашлялась и начала отплевывать воду, она с презрением посмотрела на стоящую внизу Анархию. Правитель лишь удивленно фыркнула и поднялась по лестнице вверх, к Греллю.

Собственно эта комната состояла из двух частей. Первая, где находился резервуар, в основном служила для наблюдением за пленником в то время, когда он находился в воде. Стенки у резервуара были прозрачными, что делало эту работу не такой сложной. Второй этажи занимал лишь половину комнаты, с него можно было спокойно спрыгнуть на первый. На него вела винтовая лестница, а на самом этаже находился пульт управления. Помимо этого с этой платформы можно было "снять" пленника с крестообразной пластины.

\- Знаешь, это довольно иронично. Ты молчишь, и не хочешь мне ничего говорить, - Анархия усмехнулась и аккуратно схватила пленницу двумя пальцами за подбородок. Повернув ее голову к себе, Снежный Правитель еще шире усмехнулась и облизнулась. - Только все это напрасно. Нам нужны лишь детали. Как ты отреагируешь на то, что мы уже все знаем, фройляйн Циклонис?

Взгляд пленной с презрительного сменился на испуганный; она мелко задрожала, а потом через силу выговорила:

\- Н-но как?..

\- Грелль говорил, что тебя сдал тот рыжий мальчишка, который прибыл вместе с неким отрядом оттуда же, откуда и ты, - Циклонис недоверчиво прищурилась. - Ну ты не думай, что ему, болтливому щенку, это так простится, я тебя прекрасно понимаю... - Анархия отошла от Циклонис и, резко развернувшись, развела руки широко в сторону. - Таких предателей как он у нас не терпят. Возрадуйся же, фройляйн Циклонис, он умрет тут от рук моего командующего! Разве тебе не приятно?

\- С какой стати? - устало спросила девушка, разминая кулак. Она с тоской посмотрела на чуть зеленоватую воду под ней и вновь подняла глаза на Фройлинг, уже стоявшую рядом с ней. - Не смотря ни на что, это лишь жалкая попытка выжить. На его месте все сделали бы то же самое. Даже ты.

... а еще поговаривали, что фрау Фройлинг не любила, когда ее сравнивали с другими.

Грелль в который раз закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на жестокость своих хозяев. Казалось, с приходом принесенных спокойная фрау Фройлинг превратилась в зверя, а Дмитрий, прежде хоть и бывший сволочью, но не такой - в настоящего монстра.

Открыл глаза он вовремя - прямо в пульт вонзился один из мечей Анархии. Снежного Правителя, довольно отряхивающего руки, казалось, ничуть не волновало, что ее оружие чуть было не убило рядового. Сатклифф сглотнул и осторожно вынул из хрупкой техники оружие и хихикнул.

\- А если бы вы меня того... убили бы?! - нервно произнес он, протягивая Фройлинг меч. Анархия раздраженно зашипела и выхватила оружие из рук Сатклиффа.

\- Таких как ты легко заменить.

Как бы не неприятно это звучало, но сие было правдой. Подобного Греллю "пушечного мяса" в армии было полно, если сегодня умрет он, его заменит кто-то другой, и вряд ли кто-то позаботится о том, что рядовой Грелль Сатклифф куда-то пропал. Парень лишь возмущенно фыркнул и провел рукой по волосам, стараясь не смотреть на пленницу.

Этому было много объяснений. Но главное на данный момент - крестообразная рана на груди, подарок Анархии. Одежда была порвана именно в том месте, на которое стеснительному Греллю смотреть вовсе не хотелось. Он стыдливо посмотрел на пол и постарался отвернуться к пульту, но его действия прервал приказ Анархии.

\- Снимай ее, машина уже бесполезна, - Сатклифф тяжело вздохнул и подошел к пленнице, осторожно расстегивая кожаные ремни на руках. Следующее же приказание и вовсе вывело несчастного из себя. - Раздевай ее.

\- Что?!

\- Сними с нее эту одежду. Ты не понял? - Анархия же не видела в этом действии ничего плохого. Сатклифф молча спросил небеса, за что ему это.

Небеса молчали, а темно-серый потолок, служивший небом, никак не отреагировал. Сатклифф мысленно проклял тот день, когда пошел в армию.

Когда грязное дело было закончено, а пленница стояла на нижнем уровне камеры, стыдливо прикрывая грудь, и пытаясь не обращать внимания на рану на ней же, Анархия спустилась к ней и холодно поинтересовалась.

\- Что ты сейчас испытываешь?

\- А должна что-то? - точно таким же тоном отозвалась Циклонис, брезгливо смотря на кровь на пальцах. Сверху около пульта испуганно пискнул Грелль. Анархия хохотнула и покачала головой, с улыбкой смотря на девушку.

\- Стыд например. Ощущение одиночества. Тебя предал тот мальчишка...

\- Он не был мне союзником, - ледяным тоном заметила Циклонис.

\- Он говорил, что они свергли твою империю, - Анархия весело фыркнула, скрестив руки. - Скажи, кто ты?

\- Однозначно не та, за кого ты меня принимаешь, - рана на груди болела все сильнее, Циклонис болезненно поморщилась. Она хитро посмотрела на Анархию. - Ты можешь звать меня Ларк.

\- Ларк... Циклонис? Забавное имя.

\- Для моих краев оно вполне себе обыкновенное, - Циклонис скривилась. - Так зачем весь этот цирк с изъятием одежды? Ты хотела унизить меня? Я уже ощутила это, когда пала моя империя.

\- Ну почему же только для этого, - рассмеялась Анархия, прикрывая глаза. Она не спеша подошла к девушке и провела пальцем по шее, а что была одарена недоброжелательным взглядом. - Связисты нынче - редкость... Знаешь, найти живого - уже удача, нынче их всех истребляют, как чумных. Думаю, тебе даже не знакомо подобное чувство, у вас в мире таких законов наверно и не было. А чтобы поддерживать свою энергию нужны кристаллы... Ну что я тебе рассказываю, ты и сама все знаешь.

Циклонис прищурилась.

\- Кристаллы запрещены, достать их нельзя. Они есть лишь у повстанцев. Так как же связист в таких условиях должен поддерживать свои силы, спросишь ты? А есть один ответ, он прост, - Анархия торжественно замолчала. - Можно использовать других связистов.

\- И как же ты собираешься восполнить свои силы с моей помощью? - императрица павшего королевства скривилась.

\- Это элементарно! - Анархия щелкнула пальцами. Из темноты, помимо сползшего сверху Грелля, выскочили еще несколько рядовых, они схватили Циклонис и потащили ее в другую комнату, в которую вела незаметная на первый взгляд дверь. В глаза ударил свет...

Циклонис, наконец привыкшая к свету, испуганно дернулась в руках захватчиков. Перед ней была огромная капсула с красной прозрачной жидкостью, к которой было подключено множество проводов. Все они вели к небольшому устройству, напоминавшему куб, рядом с которым стояло несколько стаканов. Анархия вошла следом и закрыла дверь.

\- Это устройство создала наша императрица для поддержки своих сил. Все очень просто - эта жидкость - субстанция, схожая с кровью по составу. Она легко может заменить ее в организме. Ты знаешь, да? Секрет Уз.

Циклонис, как кристальный маг высокого уровня, скривилась, словно ей объясняли лишь теорию для начальных классов. Кристаллические частички, попавшие в кровь, сливаются с ней и дают человеку право на контролирование кристаллов. Чем мощнее был тот кристалл, чьи частики попали в организм, тем мощнее Узы. Они, обыкновенно, могут попасть лишь при близкой работе с камнями...

Циклонис вспомнила, как впервые использовала кристаллическую магию. Это было давно, в те времена еще была жива ее бабка, а Темный Ас был лишь мальчишкой. Спасибо тому, что бабушка часто давала внучке поиграться с разноцветными камнями.

Но ведь все в Атмосе пользовались кристаллами, как тогда они не получили Узы? Ответ был прост. Все организмы воспринимали частички по-разному. Какие-то отторгали, таких было большинство. Некоторые сживались, но не использовали весь потенциал. Такие люди могли использовать Узы, но немного в другом проявлении, называемом фирменным движением, а носителями таких способностей обыкновенно являлись лидеры эскадрилий. Пожалуй, Аса тоже можно было к ним причислить.

Ну а третий тип людей и так был ясен - те, кто смогли наладить контакт с кристаллами.

Циклонис прекрасно помнила, что при большой потере крови связист слабел, и не только из-за этого; вместе с кровью уходили и частички кристаллов. Правда их можно было восстановить, вновь тренируясь с камнями.

"Неужели она собирается просто напросто качать из меня кровь?" - Циклонис фыркнула. - "И что дальше? Перельет себе или..." - стаканы на столе сразу все объяснили, и Циклонис, скривившись от омерзения, кивком указала на сосуды для жидкости Анархии.

\- Ты серьезно выпьешь эту гадость?

\- Если бы это было так, я бы использовала Железную Деву, - заметила Фройлинг. - И достала бы кровь сразу. Машина отфильтровывает частички кристалла и добавляет их в жидкость. Фактически можно сказать, что я пью твои силы. Утраченную кровь у тебя я восстановлю при помощи этой жидкости, - она постучала пальцем по капсуле. - Потом я вновь заставлю тебя работать с кристаллами, и так вновь и вновь... Пока ты не умрешь, не истощишь свои силы.

Как это было не грустно, но каждый связист имел свой предел.

Она щелкнула пальцами вновь, и солдаты, все это время позади Циклонис, резко потащили ее к капсуле. Сверху оной открылся люк, а жидкость внутри заколыхалась. Анархия последовала за этой группой на второй уровень, где можно было подобраться к люку капсулы.

\- Отпустите меня! - императрица сгинувшей империи пыталась вырваться, но все попытки были тщетны. Солдатам, казалось, было все равно на ее крики, оскорбления в их сторону, они грубо кинули ее на холодную поверхность и скрутили ремнями по рукам и ногам.

Солдаты расступились, пропустив вперед торжествующую Анархию и Грелля, державшего в руках провода. Он стыдливо отвернулся, в то время как Анархия наоборот осматривала свою жертву с плохо скрываемым интересом.

\- Запускай, - молвила она, а Грелль, встрепенувшись, кинулся исполнять приказ своей госпожи. Он быстро нажимал различные кнопки на пульте, изредка смотря в сторону пленницы. Поверхность, к которой Циклонис была привязана ремнями, оказалась на деле частью установки; провода, принесенные Греллем, были быстро подключены к машине адъютантом Анархии, который уже собирался прикрепить их и к Циклонис.

Не успел адъютант и коснуться проводов, как был остановлен Греллем, схватившим его за руку. Двое долго смотрели друг на друга, но рыжий, славившийся как один из самых упертых солдат в подчинении Снежного Правителя, с легкостью переубедил адъютанта. Тому оставалось лишь возмущаться, смотря, как Сатклифф аккуратно разрезает кожу и подсоединяет провода.

\- От Севильи до Гренады... - пробормотал рыжий.

Пожалуй, именно тут, около техники, принадлежавшей лишь ей - матери Науке, Грелль чувствовал себя комфортно. Это был уже не тот трусливых солдат, который боялся Анархии и Дмитрия, тут, в лаборатории, он мог бы доказать свое величие над этими двумя.

\- Значит, все вот так и закончится, - пробормотала Циклонис, прикрывая глаза. Анархия скривила губы в усмешке.

\- Ты будешь лишь инструментом в моих руках.

***

Проведя языком по сухим потрескавшимся губам, Эрроу меланхолично перевел взгляд со шва на стене на потолок. К сожалению, долго наслаждаться этими видами он не мог. И не только потому, что это было скучно, была еще одна причина.

В камере было жутко темно, хоть глаз выколи. Потому Эрроу даже не был уверен, что сейчас смотрит на потолок, а не на какую-нибудь стену.

Сознание приходило медленно, болезненно медленно. Вместе с сознанием приходила боль от ноющих ран, приходили воспоминания от не самого дружелюбного общения герра Хартмана и Эрроу. Наверно, сейчас парень действительно чувствовал себя собакой, как и говорил Дитрий: грязной, побитой, брошенной псиной, которую оставили на произвол судьбы.

А от нее, как известно, не уйдешь. Свое обещание Хартман исполнил: лежа в луже крови, все медленно увеличивающейся, Эрроу осознавал, что настал его конец. Положение было неудобное, на боку лежать было так себе, учитывая, сколько на нем ссадин, царапин и синяков. Благо, кровь с ослепленного глаза не мешала обзору.

Эрроу в тайне надеялся, что он сможет видеть.... Ну, если выживет.

Правда надежда таяла с каждой минутой, но это ничего!.. Ему было за что умирать! Он разбил Циклонис в пух и прах, он закончил эту войну!.. Он и его команда.

Интересно, живы ли они еще?

Может Хартман был прав, и они просто оставили его тут?.. Что за чушь! Он сам согласился пойти.

Правый глаз болел. Он не чувствовал рук.

Дверь в камеру заскрипела, появилась тонкая нить света между нею и дверным косяком. Нить становилась все шире и шире, наконец, она полностью залила камеру, ослепляя рыжего.

Эрроу с горькой усмешкой подумал о том, что его час настал.

В дверном проеме показалась хрупкая фигура, на поясе которой была шпага. Невозможно было определить, была ли это девушка, или парень, а парень, краем глаза наблюдая за этой фигурой, думал, что это ангел.

Это существо было прекрасно.

Когда свет перестал быть таким ярким, то фигура наконец стала явной, это оказалась невысокая девушка в короткими пепельными волосами. Кратко - фройляйн Кертис, которую Эрроу до этого ни разу не видел. Вскоре появились и две другие фигуры, стоящие позади этой: первая, жующая булку - Мария, с интересом наблюдавшая за происходящим внутри; вторая - знакомая до боли, неприятная настолько, что лучше бы Эрроу ее не видел.

Циклонис прикрыла глаза. Она стояла босиком на каменном полу; единственное, что прикрывало ее нагое тело, было тонкое шелковое покрывало белого цвета. Девушка скрестила руки на груди и держала его, старясь не дать ему упасть с хрупких плеч.

Эрроу мельком успел заметить крестообразную рану.

Ангел приблизился, она что-то сказала, но рыжий ее уже не слышал. Он закрыл глаза и приготовился к тому, что будет дальше.

***

_Во сне могло произойти что угодно._

_Его сны никогда не были из числа тех, какие можно было назвать адекватными. Пожалуй, выражение про вещие сны с четверга на пятницу к нему не относились тем более, учитывая нелепость всего происходящего._

_Сегодня ему снилась лишь одна сцена. Она повторялась многократно. И, к сожалению, это не было что-то нереальное и нелепое. Этот момент имел место быть во время пыток Дмитрия._

_Такое чувство, как собственная низость обошла Эрроу стороной. Может, он просто не помнил этого, а может и правда - повезло. Жалкие попытки Карвера, Харьера или Снайпа попытаться унизить его были смехотворны; Рэйвисс оскорбляла более иронично, но это можно было стерпеть; Циклонис вообще подобных попыток, кажется, не предпринимала, полностью соответствуя фразе: "Не царское это дело"; Ас... ну... с ним все было сложнее. Его насмешки задевали за живое, но он не увлекался этим делом, как предыдущие._

_Дмитрий не долго церемонился. Просто приказал встать на колени, пригрозил скорой смертью. Эрроу ненавидел себя за трусость, слабость, но все же склонился. Все ниже и ниже.. Пока не коснулся лбом пола._

_Дмитрий смотрел и смеялся, называя его жалким щенком. Потом пленку словно кто-то перематывал и все начиналось заново._

_Сам Эрроу сейчас видел эту картину со стороны. Он молча наблюдал за собой, так позорно сдавшего позиции лидера Альянса. Не побоялся Аса, да? Испугался Дмитрия. Жалкий трус._

_Но в этот раз что-то было не так. Дмитрий не рассеялся, он повернулся к наблюдателю и, скривив губы в усмешке, прошипел:_

_\- Ручной мужчина хуже кролика._

***

После этой фразы Эрроу резко распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился, когда со всех сторон ударил яркий свет. Сейчас в голове вертелся лишь один вопрос.

Каким макаром он выжил?!

Тот факт, что он именно жив, а не находится в каком-нибудь чистилище (в которое Эрроу и не верил, слушая россказни фанатиков), доказывал болящий глаз, да и вся тушка в целом. И был он определенно не в камере, там не было так светло.

Рядом раздался шорох страниц и чей-то насмешливый голосок, чьего хозяина рыжий признал моментально.

\- Доброго утречка.

Видеть насмешливое личико Циклонис не было никакого желания, но глаза все же открыть пришлось, потому что... потому что интересно. Эрроу, приоткрыв один глаз, кинул недовольный взгляд на Циклонис, сидящей в руках с книгой на вычурном стуле с голубой бархатной обивкой. Девушка медленно перевела взгляд со страницы на рыжего.

\- Что?

Помещение, где эти двое сейчас находились, было не столь большим, как тронный зал, но и не таким маленьким, как тот же мостик на Кондоре (а тот сам по себе считался одним из самых больших среди всех военных кораблей Атмоса). Стены были покрыты полосатыми обоями сине-белой гаммы, на полу лежали белоснежные ковры, половину окон закрывали небесно-голубые шторы, сделанные из шелка. Эрроу же лежал на большой... нет, огромнейшей кровати, которую он когда-либо видел! Ей богу, она принадлежала какой-то царевне. Вторая свободная половина ее была закидана всякими безделушками, вроде подушек, начиная от самых мелких и заканчивая огромными. Помимо кровати в этой комнате находились еще комод, куча другая стульев, несколько кресел, туалетный столик...

Хозяйка этого места явно любила два цвета, в которых тут все было оформлено. Думаю, не стоит называть их, верно?

\- Черт подери! Что случилось? Где мы? Какого хрена ТЫ тут? - выразительная пауза. - И какого черта Я тут?!

\- Эй, эй, спокойней, - Циклонис поморщилась и отложила книгу в сторону. Сейчас она была одета в темно-серую майку, поверх которой была накинута легкий белый плащ с высоким горлом, подвязанная на поясе алой лентой, сам плащ был расстегнут; когда она встала, наконец можно было рассмотреть, что на ней короткая черная юбчонка, а на ногах - ботфорты темно-серого цвета без каблука. - Какой же ты все же...

\- Что, будем кидаться оскорблениями? - и хотя плюнуть в эту истеричную бабу Эрроу очень хотелось, сперва он пожелал бы испить водицы, ибо в горле было сухо точно так же, как и на терре Сахарр.  
\- ... эмоциональный, - закончила Циклонис и вздохнула. - Будь потише, это действует на нервы. Какие вопросы ты там задавал?.. Где мы? Хочу обрадовать тебя: пытать нас не станут, а находимся мы в покоях фройляйн Кертис. Хорошая девушка, - Циклонис взяла с журнального столика чашку на блюдечке и чуток отпила.

\- Кто такая эта Кертис? - Эрроу приподнялся на локтях. Циклонис смерила его взглядом и поставила чашку на блюдечко.

\- Командующая... - не успела девушка договорить, как рыжий со стоном упал на кровать и прикрыл глаза рукой.

\- Твою мать... Опять в те же дебри... - сквозь пальцы он заметил любопытный взгляд Циклонис. - Мне хватило одного лишь Дмитрия. Плюс старые добрые воспоминания об Асе...

\- О, Дмитрий, - Циклонис понимающе кивнула, словно прекрасно знала, о ком говорит Эрроу. Она опустила чашку на журнальный столик и переплела пальцы около лица, хитро смотря на рыжего. - Смотрю, ты тоже "повеселился".

\- Тоже?.. - непонимающе переспросил Эрроу, но вспомнив, что он увидел еще находясь в камере, добавил. - А твоя рана на груди, она..? - он не успел договорить, заметив, что Циклонис эта тема неприятна.

\- Все нормально. За пять дней уже затянулось, я думаю, - она провела рукой по обивке стула и вновь глянула на Эрроу. - Ах да, надо было сказать сразу. Ты провалялся в отключке около пяти дней, хотя, думаю, если бы фройляйн Кертис так не хлопотала над тобой, ты бы очнулся раньше... Правда, состояние было бы хуже... Но я так и не ответила на твои вопросы, верно? Мы оказались тут после того, как нас допросили как опасных преступников, которые могли нанести вред империи, - девушка раздраженно фыркнула и закатила глаза. Она вытянула спину и подняла голову кверху. - Странные тут законы. Когда нас отправили на смерть: тебя бросили в камере, а меня хотели использовать, как средство для подпитки сил связиста, нам пришла на помощь фройляйн Кертис. Я не знаю, зачем мы ей, но если бы не она, то... Все. Капут. Может, она думает, что мы расскажем больше в более мирных условиях? Или... Впрочем, узнаем позже у самой Кертис.

\- Пять дней?... Многовато. Для моей старой знакомой Циклонис ты слишком мила, - усмехнулся Эрроу. Девушка рассмеялась.

\- Мы сейчас с тобой в одной тарелке, не замечаешь? Для того, чтобы выжить, нужно объединится. Ты бы сам никогда не подумал, что сможешь встать перед врагом на колени и разболтать ему все, верно? Ну вот... И не зови меня Циклонис, в конце концов это имя моего клана, а не мое собственное, - она скривилась и сморщила носик. - Ларк, просто Ларк.

Эрроу ничего не ответил, отворачиваясь в сторону. Получается, что несколько месяцев назад Циклонис, проникнув к ним на корабль под личиной обыкновенной мирной жительницы, назвала свое настоящее имя? Она не подумала о том, что эскадра может знать, как ее зовут? Или это была оплошность, которую Ларк не успела исправить?

Он посмотрел на руки, на которых остались синяки от тех наручников. "Однако..."

В комнату вошел низенький старичок, несущий в руках поднос со сластями. Подойдя к девушке, которая не обращала на него внимания ровно до этого момента, он слегка поклонился и поставил поднос перед ней, чтобы она могла выбрать, что взять.

\- ...Хм... - Ларк скептически взглянула на торжественно преподнесённые её циклонианскому величеству пироженки. Сама она в сладком непривередлива, так что ей было бы, в принципе, всё равно... Так почему бы и не шоколадные рогалики?

Но шоколадный рогалик был только один, а для голодной принцессы этого было мало. Она еще несколько раз прошлась по подносу, взяла рогалик и повернулась к старичку с просьбой.. или даже приказом.

\- Тортик, - категорически заявила Ларк.

Старик уже не знал, что и делать, но тут невнимательная принцесса Циклонии углядела на подносе небольшое пирожное с толстым слоем крема и большой ягодкой наверху. Усмехнувшись, она взяла его в руки и поместила на столик, к рогалику.

\- Годится, - благосклонно приняла дар фройляйн Циклонис.

Старичок ушел из комнаты, обрадованный тем, что не надо будет повторно идти на кухню, а Ларк принялась за пирожное. Осторожно откусив, она вытерла губы, смахнув остатки крема. Эрроу, наблюдавший за этой картиной, расхохотался.

\- Что смешного? - обиженно засопела Ларк, придвигая и рогалик и пирожное к себе.

\- Мать, а ты не растолстеешь, на сладком то?

\- С какой стати? - пожалуй, высокомерный тон, с каким она это произнесла, спародировать было невозможно. Лэнгли выразительно посмотрел на шоколадный рогалик, смирно лежавший на тарелочке с золотой каемочкой. Ларк буркнула что-то в ответ и продолжила уплетать сласти.

Вся эта ситуация была жутко комедийной. Вроде бы несколько дней (а дней ли?) назад они сражались около купола Циклонии не на жизнь, а на смерть, вроде бы несколько дней назад они чуть не умерли (причем виноватыми можно было назвать в равной степени и Эрроу и Ларк, учитывая виновность одного в уничтожении Циклонии, а второй - в том, что все, и эскадра и она сама, оказались на Дальней Стороне), а сейчас преспокойно болтают.

Эрроу чувствовал себя неуютно. Эта комната, Цикл... Ларк рядом - все это неправильно. Дмитрий сам говорил, что их убьют, так почему же они живы, а еще и находятся на положении чуть ли не местных царей? Ну, судя по тому, с какой завидной частотой Циклонис носили тортики.

Потрогав повязку на правом глазу, рыжий вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Ларк, не отрываясь от своего тора, сказала ему что-то, но он ее не расслышал. Когда принцесса Циклонии это осознала, она, возмущенно вздохнув, схватила с ближайшего кресла подушку и метнула в него.

\- Слушай, когда к тебе обращаются!

\- Как тебя только Ас выносил, а?! - рыжий потирал ушибленную макушку, недовольно смотря на Циклонис. Та же, наоборот, выглядела так, словно давным-давно это хотела сделать. - Карга. Не зря он тебя ведьмой назвал.

\- Нормально он меня выносил, ты его не знаешь, - отрезала Ларк, облизывая ложку. - Вы только и делали, что ругались, а я то с ним была знакома более... близко. Ты ничего такого не подумай, - она скривилась. - Просто я его знаю с самого детства.

\- Прямо мелодрама, - мечтательно вздохнул рыжий, уворачиваясь от очередной подушки. - Знакомы с детства, а ты его убила...

\- Прямо-таки мелодраму? – слегка усомнился кто-то, стоявший позади Циклонис. Ларк и Эрроу резко обернулись на вошедшего. В дверях стояла фройляйн Кертис, державшая в руках папку с документами; позади нее возвышалась Мария, уплетавшая очередную булку, на этот раз с маком.

Если бы здесь не было Кертис и Марии, то Ларк, пожалуй, объяснила бы Эрроу что и как: ей не было приято вспоминать тот инцидент, когда она из-за своей глупости убила своего же командующего, верного ей не смотря ни на что. Порой мощь кристаллов брала верх, это приносило с собой ужасающие последствия. Эрроу, быть может, и не понимал, что Ларк потеряла того единственного человека, который ей был дорог. Вся Циклония была ей противна: там не было тех людей, которым она могла доверять. Ни Рэйвисс, ни Снайп не были ей верны полностью. А вот Ас...

Смяв край плаща, Ларк вздохнула и подняла глаза на Кертис, вошедшую в комнату. Она подошла к Эрроу и учтиво спросила:

\- Как ваше самочувствие, герр Лэнгли?

\- Ну относительно нормально, но... - он замялся. - А ты.. вы... вообще кто? - фройляйн Кертис непонимающе посмотрела на Эрроу. Рыжий, ожидая жестокой расправы за подобное незнание, уже съежился, но девушка лишь рассмеялась, заставив вздрогнуть не только Эрроу, но и Марию.

Потому что фройляйн Кертис никогда не смеялась. Мария и Ларк переглянулись.

\- Как мило, - она смахнула набежавшие от смеха слезы. - Меня зовут Натали Кертис, а это, - она указала на помощницу, жующую булку. - Мария Шмидт. Рада знакомству, мой юный друг, - она вновь улыбнулась и поправила прическу.

\- Почему мы здесь? - спросил Эрроу прищурившись. Натали хитро посмотрела на него и прикрыла глаза.

\- О да, пожалуй, стоит вам поведать об этом...


	6. Заключим контракт?

Оплакиванием Финна никто не занимался; всем было не до этого. Сторк, бывший слишком осторожным и вечно настороженным и до этого случая, стал еще более одержим мыслью о том, что в этом мире они все умрут. Его не успокаивали слова Пайпер о том, что это лишь временная полоса невезения в их жизни, и что вскоре все наладится.

\- Просто в этом мире законы удачи идут совершенно не так, как у нас, - с горькой усмешкой отвечал девушке пилот. Прекрасно понимая, что потеряв двух членов эскадрильи за столь короткий срок, "Штормовые Ястребы" были обречены на самых худший исход. А как еще оставалось думать? Эрроу пошел на верную погибель сам, притворившись связистом. Глупо, но благородно. Финна же просто похитили работорговцы, с которыми когда-то давно не свела счеты Хелика.

\- Ой да будет тебе, - Хелика, сидящая рядом со Сторком, совершенно не разделяла его уныния. Она закинула ноги на стол и чистила красное яблочко ножом. Неизвестно, как она смогла достать сей свежий плод, учитывая, что на дворе зима. - Как будто у вас в мире вам постоянно везло. Такого не бывает, если, конечно, ты не какой-нибудь маг или колдун, - она широко раскрыла глаза и завыла, словно привидение. - Насколько я знаю, у вас только связисты и есть, но их магия на удачу не распространяется. Или вы что, хронологические... ээ... счастливчики? - она почесала затылок, непонимающе смотря на Сторка. - Сахарок, уж прости, но я в этом деле ничего не понимаю. Мы народ простой, в ваших военных штучках никак... не разбираемся.

Пилот молча застонал, понимая, что с такой хозяйкой эскадрилья долго не протянет. Не то, что он не уважал Хелику, да, она помогла им, позволила пожить у себя, но в то же время эта весьма добрая девушка была совершенно тупа, как пробка. И вряд ли какие-то усилия помогут ей стать чуточку умнее.

Хотя Сторк так же подозревал, что она просто притворяется. Хотя в последнее время он устал это делать: сначала был Дмитрий, пообещавший их не убивать ( Кто знал, что на самом деле задумал командующий), потом был Лукас Мериго, который продал им йом по дешевке. Наверняка с животными было что-то не так, мерб подозревал это, но решил не говорить об этом в магазине. Вдруг и правда этот торговец был просто хорошим человеком? Ну а теперь она - Хелика Милл. Непонятная девушка, которая так простодушно и спокойно отнеслась к тому, что они чуть не ворвались к ней в дом и оказались, к тому же, принесенными. "Наверняка она хочет сдать нас властям, а потом получить деньги..." - Сторк нервно сжал в руках большую синюю кружку с изображением белого лебедя. Он с тоской посмотрел на плавающую на поверхности чаинку.

На кухню вошла Пайпер, выглядевшая бледнее, чем обычно. В руках она держала шапку, всю занесенную снегом. Сторк предположил, что она выходила на улицу, чтобы... а вот зачем - неизвестно. Может хозяйка фермы попросила? Но если так, то зачем? Сама не могла? Сейчас, смотря на довольную Хелику с яблоком в руках, Сторк сомневался, что она была настолько занята, чтобы поручить важное дело левому человеку. Ну, для нее Пайпер была еще малознакомой девушкой, хотя они и прожили вместе уже около пяти дней.

\- Как звали тех двух парней, которые схватили Финна? - хриплым голосом обратилась Пайпер к Хелике. Та удивленно вскинула бровь и оторвалась от яблока.

\- А тебе зачем, сахарок?

\- Как их звали?! - вновь повторила вопрос Пайпер, скалясь. Хозяйка фермы тепло улыбнулась и откусила от яблока один кусочек. Она закинула одну руку за голову.

\- Эдвард Картье-Брессон и Кашим Хасэки. Так зачем тебе это, милая?

\- Соседи говорили, что раньше их тут не видели. Ты говорила, что заняла сумму около месяца назад. Ты нам не врешь? - Пайпер нервно поджала губы, все крепче сжимая шапку в руках. Сторк с ухмылкой посмотрел на внезапно побледневшую Хелику, резко разжавшую руку. Яблоко упало на стол и покатилось по направлению к Сторку.

\- Сахарок, что за вопросы такие?..

\- Отвечай, когда я тебя спрашиваю! - перешла на крик Пайпер. Хелика скривилась и мельком посмотрела на Сторка, наблюдавшего за этой сценой с большим интересом, переплетя пальцы и поставив локти на стол.

\- Мы связывались немного ранее, но это были лишь маловажные встречи, - пробормотала хозяйка фермы, ровно садясь на стуле. Она протянула руку к укатившемуся яблоку и вновь взяла его в руки, протерев о кофту. - Соседи не могли видеть, как Кашим и Эд приезжают. Я назначила им встречу в одном из баров столицы. Там я и получила свои деньги в долг... Но зачем ты спрашивала их об этом? Ты мне не доверяешь, сахарок?

Пайпер лишь молча покачала головой и вытерла рукавом выступившие слезы. Она села на табуретку рядом со Сторком, потом протянула руку и взяла у него чашку с чаем. Мерб с долей жалости посмотрел на девушку, а потом перевел взгляд на хозяйку фермы, кажется, тоже расстроенную подобным вопросом. Пайпер вдруг что-то побормотала, кажется, это было извинение. Хелика грустно улыбнулась.

\- Ничего, я все понимаю, милая. После той встречи с этими парнями тяжело мне, наверно, доверять. И особенно после того, как они схватили вашего друга... Но ты не волнуйся, мы постараемся его найти, верно? - она перевела взгляд на Сторка, тот хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать: найдут они Финна или нет? На все воля судьбы, которая ныне повернулась к ним спиной.

За окном уже несколько дней выла вьюга. За плотной пеленой снега не было видно ближайший домов, что уж говорить о величественной цитадели, возвышавшейся в сердце этой империи. Сильнее всего по пропаже Финна тосковали Пайпер и Джанко. Пайпер, как девушка, была очень эмоциональна, после ухода Эрроу ей очень тяжело дались эти несколько дней, когда пропал и снайпер. Джанко скучал за блондином, как за лучшим другом. Сторк уловил изменения в его характере: если раньше уоллопиец старался быть позитивным все время, то теперь он ходил, словно в воду опущенный. А на вопросы Сторка о самочувствии отвечал что все хорошо, хотя мерб прекрасно видел, что это вранье.

Быть может, в скором времени все наладится, и они смирятся. Сторк уже давно смирился. "Это лишь дети, они не понимают..." - думал он с усмешкой, вспоминая времена на своей родной терре Мербии. Когда-то он был точно таким же: беззаботным, глупым малым, который только и думал, что об изобретениях родного отца. В лаборатории Цельнера Неубаутена, одного из самых известных ученых во всем Атмосе, всегда было чем развлечься, и маленький Сторк, любивший это место по-особому, как собственную крепость, всегда находил что-то интересное там. Отец его не ругал, лишь смеялся, в отличии от матушки, которая была жутко недовольна таким поведением сына. Но потом они все вместе смеялись, и забывали про тайные вылазки Сторка в отцовскую лабораторию, где он баловался с портальной машинкой, переправлявшей кактус из одного конца комнаты в другой.

А потом все это закончилось. Резко. И веселое времяпровождение в лаборатории отца, и смех родителей. Виной всему была лишь она - тогдашняя императрица Циклонии, именуемая Оливией Циклонис, решившая захватить эту нейтральную терру. Сторк, как один из молодых ребят, был тут же послан на войну. Даже не так - он сам туда пошел, обрадовавшись хоть какой-то активности, Мирная жизнь ему давно надоела. И почему он не послушал тогда мать?.. Хотя, может, именно это и спасло ему жизнь?

Стоя на руинах собственного дома с разряженным кристаллическим копьем в руках, юный Неубаутен с ужасом смотрел на обгоревшие трупы некогда живых родителей. Может, тогда он и стал так пессимистично относиться к жизни.

Терра Мербия пала. Сторк бежал в Пустоши, ища спасение там. По старым сказкам, которым он наивно верил, где-то должен был лежать великий корабль, принадлежавший когда-то "Штормовым Ястребам" - той эскадрилье, что возглавляла атаку на Циклонию около восьми лет назад. Найдя корабль, который больше напоминал умершую птицу, Сторк осторожно зашел внутрь, ища там спасения от созданий Пустоши.

Те останки, которые он нашел на корабле, снятся ему по сей день.

Благо, за два года удалось восстановить корабль полностью, живя в вечном страхе перед атакой созданий Пустоши или Циклонии. А потом пришли они - три подростка, принесшие с собой ключи от корабля. Они сказали, что станут новой эскадрильей "Штормовые Ястребы"...

Из воспоминаний Сторка выдернул легкий толчок Пайпер. Она обеспокоенно посмотрела на пилота, когда тот вздрогнул и быстро оглянулся, словно ища там опасность. Когда пилот пришел в себя, ответив на вопрос Пайпер, что же случилось, улыбкой, девушка повторила фразу, сказанную ранее:

\- Мы уходим отсюда, Сторк.

\- Уходим, да... Уходим... стой, что? - мерб непонимающе посмотрел на девушку, а потом перевел подозрительный взгляд на Хелику, принявшуюся за второе яблоко. Та отмахнулась, мол, не спрашивай меня. Подобный взгляд был обращен на Пайпер, и та, чуть замявшись, зашептала:

\- Мы подумали и решили, что Кашим и Эдвард еще вернутся сюда, поэтому будет лучше сбежать в какой-нибудь большой город, где они не смогут нас найти. После некоторых споров о нашем будущем местонахождении, мы остановились на столице. Это самый крупный город, да и тем более располагается рядом с той башней. Может, мы сможем найти Эрроу, ну или хотя бы вести о нем. Чтобы окончательно узнать: умер он или нет, ну а потом уже примемся за поиски Финна, разумеется, - она запнулась. - Джанко и Радарр уже согласились. Осталось лишь твое мнение.

\- Да... да.. конечно, - хмуро ответил пилот. Лицо Пайпер озарилось счастливой улыбкой, она встала и крикнула кому-то, кто стоял в коридоре. - Все отлично! Погружайте в фургончик! - она развернулась к Хелике. - Ты уверена, что не будет брать с собой все эти сувениры?.. Как-никак, дорогие сердцу вещи.

\- Они не мои, а брата, - лениво отозвалась Хелика, потрясая яблоком. - Я эти безделушки вообще выкинуть на днях хотела, но не успела: вы появились, как снег на голову. А тут такой повод не брать это с собой, ты что!.. - она закатила глаза, словно не понимая, как можно любить собирать подобные безделушки. Сторк, встав из-за стола, тяжело вздохнул и направился в коридор, решив не сидеть без дела и помочь Джанко. Его голова была занята мыслями о Пайпер. Девушка слишком сильно верила, что Эрроу выжил, лучше бы смирилась: если их командир умер, то душевная боль не будет такой сильной, ну а если выжил, то... будет гораздо приятней.

Джанко вышел из-за угла, неся в руках большой ящик с криво наклеенной бумажкой, надпись на которой гласила: "Яблочный сидр". Сторк многозначительно посмотрел на Хелику, которая, засмущавшись, громко фыркнула и замахала руками.

\- Иди к чертям! Семейный бизнес! - но после инцидента с работорговцами мербу очень тяжело верилось, что это был единственный ее бизнес. Решив отметить в уме Хелику, как одну из подозреваемых (а вдруг сдаст местным властям?), пилот натянуло улыбнулся и взошел по лестнице на второй этаж, где лежали несколько ящиков с сидром. Взяв один из них, Сторк тяжело крякнул - они были тяжелыми. Он медленно спустился вниз и сдунул челку с лица в самом низу. Выйдя на улицу, пилот пожалел, что не накинул куртку: сейчас было жутко холодно, да и снег мел в лицо. Поставив ящик внутрь небольшого красно-белого фургончика, в которого были запряжены две похожие на лошадей йомы с рогами, Сторк быстро зашел внутрь и стянул с вешалки куртку. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Хелики и прищурился: с каждым разом он начинал не верить ей все больше и больше.

"Не нравится мне все это..." - мимо прошел Джанко, кажется, наконец отвлекшийся от мыслей о пропавшем Финне. Где-то под ногами бегал Радарр, обиженно скуля, что ему ничего не досталось. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Сторка, не понимая, почему тот такой угрюмый. Мерб лишь скривился в ответ. - "Черт, как я ему завидую... Живи в свое удовольствие, и ни о чем не беспокойся."

Когда, наконец, маленький фургончик был загружен сверху донизу разнообразным барахлом Хелики, та, сев на сидушку впереди, дернула поводья двух йом и оглянулась, смотря на остальных ребят. Сторк уже сидел на своем "грифоне" (так он обозвал его из-за непривычного названия этого вида, все равно они похожи на грифонов), Джанко и Радарр - на большом тигре. Пайпер стояла в дверях и приколачивала последнюю доску ко двери. Когда она закончила, девушка развернулась и положила молоток к остальным принадлежностям в фургон, а сама забралась на пятихвостого волка. Она кивнула, и процессия тронулась.

Путь до Столицы был неблизкий, по мнению Сторка. Он упрямо молчал весь путь, редко вслушиваясь в громкие разговоры Хелики и Джанко, которые спорили о пользе яблок. Радарр уже спокойно перекочевал на руки к Пайпер и сладко дремал у нее на коленях, сама девушка молчала, смотря вперед. Она не проронила ни слова, как и Сторк, за всю поездку, и пилот лишь лишний раз ее пожалел.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Эрроу и Пайпер симпатизировали друг другу. Это было заметно по их взаимоотношениям. С тем же Финном девушка вела себя совершенно по-иному, нежели с рыжим. "Ну да, тяжело признавать, что близкий тебе человек уже того..." - Сторк вознес взгляд к небу.

Джанко и Хелика чуть обогнали Сторка и Пайпер, все продолжая спорить о яблоках. Девушка, вздрогнув, чуть ускорилась и нагнала Сторка. Она хотела у него что-то тихо спросить, но не успела - Хелика резко затормозила, она спрыгнула с повозки и встала перед Сторком, Джанко и Пайпер, держа в руках какой-то мешочек.

\- Дырявая моя голова! - она сплюнула на пол, а потом залезла в мешок рукой. - Чуть не забыла! Вы же двое - не люди, - она обратилась к Джанко и Сторку, последний возмущенно фыркнул. И на Атмосе, и здесь царила дискриминация по отношению к другим расам. - Если вас увидят в столице, то сразу же рассекретят, а значит посадят в карцер... и тю-тю! - Милл помахала рукой. - Прощайте поиски, здравствуй смерь-матушка! На такой случай у меня были припасены специальные устройства.. - она высунула язык от усердства и вынула наконец из мешка два эластичных ошейника с красным квадратом посередине. Подойдя к Сторку, она поманила его, тот неохотно наклонился. Хелика продолжила. - Эти штучки помогут вам скрываться... В общем сейчас все увидите.

Замочек ошейника щелкнул, красный квадрат тускло засветился. Пайпер и Джанко удивлено охнули, когда увидели, как именно работает это устройство, а Радарр, сидящий на коленях у Пайпер, зашипел от страха и неожиданности. Сторк и сам присвистнул от эффекта.

Судя по всему ошейник владел свойством маскирующего кристалла, какой был у Циклонис, когда та проникла к ним на корабль. Внешность пилота полностью преобразовалась: теперь перед оставшейся эскадрильей стоял высокий бледный юноша с черными смоляными волосами и прищуренными золотистыми глазами. Проще говоря - тот же Сторк, только в теле человека. Он поморщил нос и несколько раз покрутился, стараясь осмотреть себя. Потом провел рукой по лицу, отыскивая изменения.

\- Откуда у тебя такие механизмы? - пошипел он, щурясь и смотря на Хелику. Та весело усмехнулась и покрутила в руке вторым ошейником, который предназначался для Джанко.

\- Остались от брата. Он часто менял внешность, чтобы проникнуть на запретные территории, - она уставилась в землю, тяжело вздохнув. Сторк пожал плечами, подумав, что та вспомнила о уехавшем брате. "Хотя все равно - не чисто это дело... Работорговцы, ошейники..." - он отвернулся. - "Хотя, может, я и правда слишком подозрительно к ней отношусь, у нее было много времени, чтобы сдать нас властям."

Когда ошейник надели на Джанко, реакция была ничуть не меньше. Сейчас перед ребятами стоял юноша еще выше, чем Сторк. Он не выглядел таким же силачом, каким был раньше, даже скорее наоборот - более тощий. У него была светлая кожа, светло-зеленые короткие растрепанные волосы. Уоллопиец, несколько минут стоявший в ступоре, начал осматривать себя, трогая волосы, нос, а потом...

\- Ты что делаешь, ирод окаянный?! - Хелика покраснела как свекла. Сторк прикрыл глаза Пайпер рукой, та раздраженно прикрикнула на пилота. Радарр закатил глаза и фыркнул, размахивая хвостом.

\- Ну что-что, я же должен узнать, как у нас там все работает... - лениво отозвался Джанко, убравший руки от того "злачного места". Сторк скривился.

\- Ты не меняешься...

\- А разве это плохо? - подмигнул ему Джанко, вновь залезая на йому. Он поежился и повернулся к Хелике, которая, видимо, все еще не отошла от увиденного. - Ощущения какие-то другие... Это не просто маскировка? Ну, то есть это настоящее человеческое тело, а не иллюзия?

\- Фактически - иллюзия, но просто... более... реальная, - Хелика задумчиво посмотрела вверх, на падающий снег. Она пожала плечами. - Я не знаю, как это описать. Я не специалист в кристаллах, к сожалению. Хотя, может, и к счастью, не хочу, чтобы меня ловили всей империей, - она хихикнула и вновь забралась на вожжи. Сторк, все еще державший Пайпер, вздохнул и отошел от нее, не заметив, как покраснела девушка. Залезая на грифона, он понял Джанко - и правда, ощущения были немного другими, словно это и вправду было совершенно другое тело. "Но такого быть не может!" - нахмурился он. - "Или здесь другие кристаллы иллюзии?"

Этот вопрос остался без ответа. Группа продолжила свой путь, в течении которого Хелика и Джанко продолжили свой спор касательно яблок, а Пайпер наконец решилась заговорить со Сторком. Она отъехала от кричащей друг на друга парочки, и, поравнявшись с пилотом, тихо спросила.

\- Ты не веришь в то, что Эрроу жив, - это был не вопрос, а прямое утверждение. Сторк,не задумываясь,кивнул, а Пайпер тяжело вздохнула, опуская голову вниз. - Я уже тоже начинаю... не верить. Все произошедшее кажется безумным сном, знаешь... Сначала Эрроу, потом Финн. Кто из нас будет следующим?.. Неужели наша эскадрилья просто возьмет и исчезнет с лица планеты? А как же веселые пирушки, которые обещали нам те, кто остался на Атмосе? - она горько усмехнулась. - Представь себе, Старлинг и остальные наверняка веселятся, думая, что мы тут ловим Циклонис, а на самом то деле...

\- ... просто пытаемся выжить, - закончил за нее Сторк. Он осторожно посмотрел на девушку и усмехнулся, качая головой. - Да будет тебе. Главное, что мы стремимся к своей цели. Циклонис и сама тут сгниет, зачем из-за нее еще нервы тратить? Лучше подумай, как ты станешь рыскать в этой цитадели, пытаясь найти нашего рыжего героя, - он усмехнулся. "А, к черту все. К черту страхи, опасения. Мы живем один раз, а тут это выражение приобретает совсем иной смысл, нежели на Атмосе."

Раздался торжественный крик Хелики о том, что они приехали в столицу. Если раньше Сторку казалось, что это будет просто большой город, то он понял, как он ошибался. Это был огромный величественный город, тут не было маленьких домиков, каким было жилище Хелики. Небоскребы возвышались над своими братьями, один выше другого. Люди, по сравнению с ними, казались муравьями. Множество труб пронизывало город, где-то далеко раздался гул и чуть задрожала земля. Хелика пояснила, что это была транспортная система города, там ходили поезда. Множество неоновых вывесок, куча рекламных постеров, антенны... Этот город был одним живым организмом. Въехав сюда на животных, Сторк почувствовал себя неуютно - в конце концов тут основная часть жителей передвигалась на автомобилях. Но через какое-то время стали встречаться и повозки с животными, что его быстро успокоило. "Значит, мы не одни тут такие провинциалы", - нервно усмехнулся он, оглядываясь назад. Чем дальше они ехали, тем меньше становился просвет между домами, а вскоре он совсем исчез. Хелика прикрикнула:

\- Скоро мы въедем на большую дорогу! Соблюдайте правила движения, и помните, что для животных выделена отдельная полоса!

Вскоре показалось огромное шоссе, на котором с огромной скоростью передвигались множество людей на машинах, йомах и прочих неведомых созданиях. Сторк с тоской посмотрел на крылья своего грифона, сетуя, что он не может ими воспользоваться. Но, подняв голову, он увидел в небе парящих йом и несколько летающих машин. Неужели тут даже в воздухе кипит жизнь?

Решив не рисковать, Сторк не стал подниматься в воздух. Они быстро преодолели шоссе, и съехали на маленькую узкую дорогу, которая вела куда-то вглубь города. На пути им практически никто не встречался, но чем ближе они приближались к месту, куда хотела заехать Хелика, тем больше становилось людей. Когда они подъехали к небольшому зданию всего в два этажа высотой (оно находилось среди подобных, и Сторк предположил, что это район, где высоток просто не было).

Группа подъехала к небольшому гаражу, где стоял какой-то парень в нелепой красной шапочке. Он подбежал к Хелике и начал быстро тараторить:

\- Здравия желаю, уважаемая фройляйн! Добро пожаловать в бар "Лисий Хвост"! Чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Где Энн Юи? - Хелика оглянулась, ища взглядом кого-то. Парень вздрогнул.

\- Хозяйка внутри, принимает гостей.

\- Позови ее, - парень вздрогнул вновь и побежал внутрь здания, снимая с себя нелепую шапочку. Пайпер подъехала ближе к Хелике и удивленно у нее спросила, знает ли она местную хозяйку. - Да, она моя бывшая знакомая. Встречались во время работы, - Милл усмехнулась. - Надеюсь, наша дружба все еще длится, я собираюсь остаться у нее.

\- Но если это бар, то как мы тут останемся? - Джанко оценивающе посмотрел на двухэтажное здание. - Вряд ли тут есть жилые комнаты.

\- Бар только на первом этаже, он довольно маленький, - бывшая хозяйка фермы закатила глаза. - Все остальное - хозяйские помещения. Там куча жилых комнат, ну, по крайней мере была, когда я посещала Энн Юи в последний раз. Там жили какие-то детишки, которые подрабатывали у нее. Она говорила, что это временно, так что комнаты скорее всего свободны.

Из двери навстречу ребятам вышла молодая женщина лет 26 с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост и отливающими фиолетовым. У нее были узкие карие глаза и светлая кожа, сама хозяйка была одета в легкий красный плащ поверх черной водолазки и темно-синих джинс, заправленных в высокие кеды ярко-красного цвета. Женщина приветливо улыбнулась Хелике.

\- Давно не виделись, Милл!

\- Кацураги! - Хелика спрыгнула с повозки, они обнялись. - Давно не виделись! Как подвигаются дела? Кадзи не пристает? - ехидно спросила она. Энн Юи весело засмеялась и легонько толкнула фермершу.

\- Забудь про него, его сплавили куда-то далеко на север, воевать на Киттан. Там ему и самое место, я уже устала от его частых визитов. Покоя не давай, ужас! - она всплеснула руками. Заметив, что помимо старой знакомой тут стоят еще несколько человек, Кацураги удивленно на них посмотрела, а затем перевела настороженный взгляд на Хелику, невинно улыбающуюся. - Ну ка признавайся, зачем ты приехала. Чует моя больная селезенка - все это не к добру.

Хелика кратко рассказала Энн Юи события прошедших несколько дней, умолчав только о том, что ребята - принесенные. Хозяйка бара, внимательно слушая весь рассказ, кивала на всем его протяжении, а потом еще раз посмотрела на ребят, но в этот раз с долей любопытства. Когда Хелика закончила, Энн Юи задумчиво посмотрела наверх, на небо, которое было едва различимо из-за парящих судов, йом, проводов и труб.

\- Значит, вас преследует Хасэки... - кажется, женщина была осведомлена о Кашим и Эдварде. - Никогда бы не подумала, что он станет работать с Картье-Брессоном, значит, в этот раз ты его сильно разозлила.. - Сторк, краем уха услышавший это, настороженно посмотрел на Кацураги. Значит ли это, что Хелика уже давно имела отношение к работорговцам? - Ну, поселить у себя то я вас могу, но платить то вы мне чем будете, а?

Хелика закатила глаза и схватила Энн Юи за руку, притянув к себе. Она пошептала что-то ей на ухо, выражение лица барменши сменилось с веселого на озабоченное. Она перевела взгляд на ребят и прошептала.

\- Мать моя женщина... Неужто это правда? - Пайпер непонимающе качнула головой. - Вы правда с той стороны?..

Хелика пихнула Энн Юи, и та, ойкнув, замолчала. Пайпер, переглянувшись с остальными членами эскадрильи, кивнула, а хозяйка бара, удивленно охнув, проворчала что-то про свое разорение, из чего Пайпер поняла, что жить они будут тут бесплатно. Может, и правда не так уж и плохо быть принесенным? Энн Юи и Хелика вошли в дверь, которая вела в бар, и ребята последовали за ней, по дороге все рассматривая.

Бар оказался довольно тесным маленьким помещением, в котором была барная стойка, пространство за которой было весьма мало, три стула около нее, несколько столов и... собственно, все. Бар был оформлен в приятных тонах, стены, пол и потолок были обложены деревянными дощечками. Но женщины не остановились тут, они пошли во вторую дверь, находившуюся с противоположной стороны. Она была непримечательной, но вот то, что находилось за ней...

Это был небольшой двор-колодец, входа в который снаружи не было, кроме как из этой маленькой двери. Стены тут были выстроены из большого серого кирпича с белыми линиями между ними, что смотрелось весьма мило и гармонично. Здания были невысокими, всего в два этажа высотой, как и виделось снаружи, так что никаких обманок тут не оказалось. Крыша была выполнена из красной черепицы. Дворик был небольшим, но оформлен весьма мило: тут были положены дорожки из речной гальки, а в центре дворика находился небольшой фонтан, выполненный в форме окружности. В его центре возвышалась статуя кота, державшего большой кувшин, из которого и лилась вода. Окна в местных домах были деревянными, что придавало им особый деревенский шарм, под каждым окном был небольшой подвесной горшок с неизвестными розовыми цветами.

Хелика, осмотрев дворик, громко присвистнула, смутив хозяйку бара. Энн Юи широко улыбнулась и почесала затылок.

\- Помнишь тех ребяток, которые тут жили? В общем они все сделали.

\- А где они сейчас? - Хелика изучала маленькую каменную статую лягушки.

\- Уехали на войну. Ты же знаешь, теперь помимо гражданской войны еще на севере с Киттаном боремся... - побормотала Энн Юи, хватаясь за бок. - Если бы не травма, я бы сейчас там же бегала... Как же хорошо, что небеса дали мне уйти из этой чертовой армии... Хотя, признаем, работать на госпожу Шегуми было весьма неплохо, - Хелика улыбнулась ей в ответ, и две старые знакомые начали обсуждать перемены в армии. Пайпер, которая ничего не поняла из их разговора, удивленно рассматривала этот уютный дворик, она призывно кашлянула в кулачок, стараясь привлечь внимание женщин. Энн Юи, обернувшись, всплеснула руками.

\- Дети то, дети! - Сторк закатил глаза. Итак, какой это по счету раз, когда их так назвали? - Надо же разместить вас! Только знайте, что просто так у меня вы жить не будете, - она задумалась, придумывая работку для группы. - Ну, в баре помогать, в первую очередь. Ты, девочка, - она указала на Пайпер. - Побудешь официанткой, а то у нас их как-раз не хватает. Ты, бледный, - Сторк вновь закатил глаза. - Постоишь за барной стойкой вместе со мной. Зелеволосый поможет мне таскать ящики с бутылками. А зверек... зверек? - Радарр встал на задние лапы и скрестил руки на груди, как бы говоря, что он существо разумное. - О, да ты же умный! Надрессировали что ли? - с детским азартом спросила Энн Юи у Пайпер, указывая пальцем на Радарра. Она присела на корточки и погладила его, ласка важно заворчала и присела на землю, получая удовольствие от поглаживаний. - Ну если умный, то пусть... пусть... - Энн Юи замялась. - Ну посмотрим. Если что - будем денежки зарабатывать с твоих выступлений. Ну ладно, - встрепенулась она, вставая и маня ребят за собой. Хелика же осталась около фонтанчика. - Идемте, я покажу вас ваши апартаменты.

Они поднялись по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Первой на пути оказалась небольшая комната, выполненная в бежевых тонах. В ней была лишь большая кровать, комод и тумбочка. По всеобщему голосованию, которое длилось целых три секунды, было решено, что эта маленькая комнатка достанется Пайпер. Радарр остался с ней, сразу же забравшись на кровать и разлегшись на ней.

Следующей комната была чуть побольше, в ней стояло две кровати. Энн Юи как-то засуетилась и поспешила пройти ее, но Джанко, остановившийся рядом с дверью в эту комнату, радостно гаркнул, что это отлично подходит. Сторк мысленно взмолился, чтобы этот "гений" не храпел, иначе дело приобретало совершенно иной оборот...

После такого расселения Пайпер вышла во дворик подышать свежим воздухом. Она тоскливо посмотрела на цитадель и опустила голову. "Надеюсь, у нас все получится... Я хотела бы поскорей собрать всю команду вместе и сбежать отсюда. На Атмосе нас ждут, там спокойно. Почему же мы попадаем из одной передряги в другую, за что нам все это?.." - она вытерла глаза рукавом, и почувствовала, что кто-то положил ей руку на плечо. Обернувшись, девушка увидела Джанко, улыбавшегося во весь рот.

\- Пойдем, Хелика обещала приготовить яблочный штрудель! - радостно сообщил он. Девушка улыбнулась сквозь слезы и пошла за Джанко. "Хоть они у меня остались..."

***

Следующие дни текли быстро и незаметно. Расписанный с утра до ночи день помогал забывать о множестве проблем, вроде пропажи Финна и Эрроу. Пайпер, бегавшая от барной стойки до столиков, и обратно, помнила лишь местоположение стола и заказ, который сделали. Энн Юи, явно бывшая фетишистской, заставила одеть ее короткое черно-белое платье горничной, ссылаясь на большую прибыль в связи с таким милым существом на борту. За что была обозвана Сторком извращенкой, но, впрочем, Энн Юи ничуть не обиделась, и сказала, что это ее грешок.

Не смотря ни на что, такая жизнь Пайпер даже понравилась. Она терпеливо выслушивала комплименты пьяных посетителей, увертывалась от их цепких лап. Даже не смотря на это, это лишь веселило девушку. Она начала постепенно забывать обо всех бедах, но...

Видимо, этого не должно было случиться. В один день к ним заявился гость, весь усыпанный снегом. Тогда на улице была жуткая метель, и этот человек, стараясь согреться, сел за барный столик к Энн Юи и похрипел невнятным голосом, что хочет чуть-чуть теплого чая. Кацураги удивившаяся столь необычному заказу быстро заварила для гостя требуемое, а сама начала расспрашивать его о жизни.

Пайпер, вытиравшая столы, не обратила внимания на гостя, а вот Хелика, вошедшая вместе с Джанко, Сторком и Радаром, тащившим в лапах большую пластиковую бутылку с некой белой жидкостью, быстро узнала гостя и зашипела.

\- Что ты тут забыл?! - оскалилась она, хватая из рук Сторка швабру и направляя ее на гостя. Тот хмыкнул и снял капюшон, обиженно засопев при виде Хелики.

\- Ну ты, мать, и злая...

Это был Эдвард Картье-Брессон. Он вальяжно сидел на барном стуле, с усмешкой смотря на испуганные лица присутствующих и озлобленное - Хелики. Когда та попыталась атаковать его шваброй, он схватил палку рукой и сжал ее, резко потянув на себя. Милл, дернувшись вперед, выронила швабру, но тут же встала в боевую позицию, готовясь к драке. Но работорговец, казалось, совершенно не был настроен на драку, он закатил глаза и махнул женщине рукой, чтобы та прекращала.

\- Ну, ну, тише, моя дорогая. Ты ведешь себя совершенно глупо и безответно, как будто новобранец в армии. Какой пример ты подаешь детям? - он отпил еще немного чая. Энн Юи, которую не касались все эти разборки, со спокойным видом протирала стакан, изредка смотря то на Хелику, то на Эдварда. - Я пришел сюда совершенно случайно, поверь, если бы я знал, что тут обитает фурия Милл, то я бы сюда не ступил бы даже... - он хохотнул. - А вы, ребятки, не боитесь рядом с ней находится?..

\- С какой этой стати? - раздраженно спросил Джанко, роднимая швабру с пола и стуча ей по ладони. Эдвард криво усмехнулся, он уже открыл рот, но его прервала Хелика.

\- Не смей! - рявкнула она, скалясь. - Это наши с тобой дела, им не обязательно об этом знать.

Стоящая за барной стойкой Энн Юи тяжело вздохнула, Эдвард, отвлекшийся на хозяйку бара, удивленно на нее посмотрел, но Кацураги замахала рукой, мол, продолжайте, а я о своем вздыхаю.

\- Почему же? - он развернулся к Хелике торсом. - Они приехали с тобой, они имеют право знать. А вы, детки, понимаете ли, что она со мной и Кашимом одного поля ягодка? - громко спросил он, обращаясь к присутствующим. Пайпер и Сторк непонимающе переглянулись. - Она - бывший работорговец, такая же, как и я, как Хасэки, который схватил вашего блондинчика. И вы можете с ней находиться рядом, понимая, что она ничуть не лучше нас? - он расхохотался. - Кака жалость! Вы не знали! А теперь посмотрите ей в глаза, и скажите...

\- Если она работорговец, хоть и бывший, то почему ее преследуете вы с Кашимом? - перебила его Пайпер. Эдвард замолчал, удивленно смотря на Хелику, а потом прищурился.

\- Что ты им наплела про себя, дорогая? Опять ту байку про бабушку и брата? Ха! Ложь, ложь, и еще раз ложь! - он ударил кулаком по столу. - Нет у нее никакой бабки, никакого брата! Несколько лет назад эта дура, поддавшись милости, освободила нескольких заключенных, за которых давали кучу денег! Она должна Кашиму их, потому он ее и преследует! А про младшую сестру она вам тоже рассказала? -с азартом спросил он. Пайпер и ответить не успела, как Эдвард недовольно произнес. - А вот это, между прочим, правда. Кашим и правда схватил ее сестричку, а взамен требует ту кучу денег. Но просто так такие деньги не достанешь.

Пайпер прикрыла рот рукой и присела на один из стульев, предварительно отодвинув его от стола. Неужели это правда? Неужто эта добрая Хелика Милл, хозяйка целой фермы, была раньше работорговцем как и Эдвард, и Кашим? Она вспомнила про похищенного Финна.

\- Где вы его держите?! - рявкнула она, вскакивая с места. Эдвард отшатнулся. - Где Финн?!

\- Полегче, девочка! Прошло пять дней, я уверен, Кашим успел его продать за этот срок... - пробормотал Картье-Брессон. - Сам то я этим делом не заведую, к сожалению...

Его отвлекла вибрация в кармане. Достав оттуда красный кристалл (чье наличие немало поразило присутствующих), Эдвард повертел его в руках. Камень светился, он медленно переливался. Когда Пайпер, озлобленная таким невнятным ответом, ударила кулаком по столу, Эд выронил кристалл - тот вспыхнул и обжег его руку.

\- Ты связистка! - усмехнулся Карье-Брессон, смотря на девушку. Та замолчала, испуганно смотря на работорговца, узнавшего этот секрет. Эдвард, неспешно встав, подошел к ней и протянул девушке руку. - Знаешь, я искал такого сильного связиста давно еще... Не думал, что какая-то принесенная окажется им. Знаешь, я могу помочь тебе в возвращении твоего блондина, - горделиво процедил он. - Ты работаешь на меня, и попутно мы ищем того, кто купил вашего... как ты его назвала? Финн?

Пайпер испуганно отшатнулась и непонимающе посмотрела на Сторка, Джанко и Радарра. Что ей делать? Можно найти Финна, но тогда она не сможет продолжить поиски Эрроу тут, в Столице. Вдруг тишину нарушил Джанко. Он, серьезно смотря на Пайпер, сказал.

\- Иди. Мы найдем Эрроу одни.

\- Но...

\- Пока не поздно, найди Финна. А мы постараемся отыскать Эрроу, пока тебя нет. Так будет гораздо быстрее... - пробормотал Сторк. Радарр одобрительно завертел хвостом. Девушка, растрогавшись, улыбнулась.

\- Только обещайте, что дождетесь меня.


	7. Ярмарка отчаяния

_Несколько дней назад._

"Моя голова... Как же больно..."

Один из них, тот странный паренек с крестообразным шрамом, подкрался сзади так незаметно и быстро, что он ничего не успел заметить - внезапно стало очень темно, а голова резко заболела. По затылку потекло что-то теплое. Потом кто-то поднял его, а рядом раздался скрипучий голос того белька, назвавшегося Эдвардом.

\- Зачем он тебе?

\- Ты не поймешь, - голос Кашима звучал спокойно. Кто-то рядом раздраженно заворчал, а потом вновь раздался голос Эдварда, который наклонился к Финну.

\- Он самый обычный мальчишка! Посмотри. Что в нем такого необычного? Или ты думаешь, что он родственник Хелики? Думаешь, что мы сможем ее шантажировать? Даже когда мы схватили Блум, она все равно продолжает сопротивляться. Вряд ли ей будет дело до какого-то левого родственника....

Кашим тяжело вздохнул, следом послышалась какая-то возня, после чего Эдвард начал скулить, отойдя подальше от Хасэки и Финна. Снайпер, не смотря на головную боль и темноту в глазах, попытался прислушаться к тому, о чем же говорят эти двое.

\- Он не родственник Милл, - спокойно проговорил Кашим, таща оглушенного снайпера в неизвестное направление. Он остановился, зашуршала его одежда. - Соседи говорили, что к Хелике недавно пришли дети. Не местные, с ними были два существа неизвестной расы.

\- И что? - раздраженно фыркнул Эдвард, вновь подходя к Кашиму. - Ты не слышал разве о гибридах? Найтмарины, например. Они выглядят, как люди, хотя на самом деле планты. Не смотря на запрет межрасовых браков, все продолжают это делать, вновь и вновь.

\- Они не были похожи на известные гибриды, не на одну из известных нам рас, - спокойно возразил Хасэки. Они кинули Финна в большую повозку - так он понял, когда ударился плечом о что-то твердое и холодное. Не закрывая дверцы, эти двое продолжили свой спор. - Я подумал, что эти дети связаны с той заварушкой на Русе, где Хартман поймал принесенного. Возможно, они сообщники того пойманного.

Эдвард ничего не ответил, лишь громко хмыкнув, показывая свое неудовольствие. Он с громким хлопком закрыл дверь в фургоне, вскоре голоса Кашима и Картье-Брессона затихли. Фургон, дернувшись, с тихим скрипом тронулся с места и покатился куда-то по ухабистой дороге прочь от фермы Хелики, прочь от эскадрильи. Финн, пытаясь держаться в сознании, начал обдумывать план побега из этой повозки, но вскоре потерял сознание...

***

Может, он сам проснулся, может, его разбудил ровный гул голосов тех людей, которые находились вместе с ним в этой тесной камере - неизвестно. Снайпер, с тихим стоном приоткрыв глаза, увидел, всю ту же кабину фургончика, в которую его бросили Кашим и Эдвард. Правда, тогда он не увидел многого....

В самом начале Финну казалось, что никто из присутствующих тут людей никак не связан - что их просто кинули сюда, в кабину, а не сбегали они из-за слабости духа... ну, или благодаря крепкому замку на двери. На деле же все оказалось несколько иначе.

Фургон, не смотря на то, что снаружи выглядел весьма несолидно и старо, внутри был оснащен лучшей техникой, какую Финн видел за всю свою жизнь. Стены фургона были покрыты светло-серой краской. К потолку, который, между прочим, тоже был покрыт серой краской, были прикручены белоснежные устройства, напоминавшие небольшие ящики с кучей проводов внутри. Одна сторона у этих ящиков была грубо скошена, там было небольшое окошко с голубым стеклом, через которое было видно все провода и разнообразные лампочки, которые мигали в разной последовательности. На ящиках была куча голубых полосок - прихоть дизайнера. От этих ящиков вниз шли светло-голубые провода, которые подключались к небольшим ошейникам белого цвета с короткими голубыми полосами на нем (Финн отметил, что дизайнер эти полосы любил), которые подсвечивались. Руки тоже были скреплены наручниками на подобии ошейников. Низкое положение ошейника и наручников вынуждало пленников сидеть на коленях на полу.

Неизвестно, зачем существовали эти приспособления. Возможно, слишком неугомонным рабам они вводили успокоительное.

Зато можно было свободно вертеть головой и наклоняться, благ это было позволено. Правда, кажется, Финн был единственным, кого интересовало оборудование этого фургона. Все люди, находившиеся тут помимо снайпера, выглядели угрюмыми и несчастными. Его внимание привлекла худая женщина в самом углу, которая безумно оглядывалась, смотря на каждого из пленных. Когда ее взгляд встретился со взглядом Финна, он вздрогнул. "Безумная."

Решив, что не стоит терять оптимизма даже в подобной ситуации, Беккерель обратился к сидящему напротив мужчине. Тот, в отличии от остальных, не выглядел таким несчастным, а явно думал над попыткой сбежать.

Об этом говорили красные следы на его шее.

Не смотря на такую активную деятельности, он не нравился Финну. Тощий, с маленькими блестящими глазами, с козлиной бородкой, он внушал отвращение. Но сейчас это был единственный человек, кто хоть что-то делал.

\- Эй, ты, - довольно грубо окликнул его Финн. Мужчина воровато оглянулся и поднял глаза на блондина. Не успел он ничего сказать, как тут же был прерван девичьим голоском, доносившимся откуда-то сбоку от Финна.

\- А! Красавчик Гарри опять пытается сбежать!- мужчина резко дернулся. Ошейник из белого стал красным, он взвыл и начал качаться из стороны в сторону от боли. Девичий голосок рассмеялся, прерывая эту атмосферу уныния. - А я говорила, что ничего не выйдет! Говорила! А ты меня не слушал!

Гарри ничего не ответил. Финн повернул голову в сторону, смотря на ту девушку, которая раскрыла замысел . У нее были коротко остриженные светлые волосы, торчавшие в разные стороны, больше живые янтарные глаза, острые черты лица и очень бледная кожа. Она была чуть ниже его, это было видно даже когда она сидела на ободранных коленках.

Девушка заметила взгляд Финна и широко улыбнулась. Улыбка ее была насмешливой, словно она смеялась над всем миром, и немного сумасшедшей. Она зажмурилась и резко наклонилась к снайперу, чуть не столкнувшись с ним лбами.

\- Ты, должно быть, новенький! Приятно познакомиться! - она быстро-быстро закивала. - Ты наверно думаешь, как я узнала? О, это легко - во-первых тебя кинули в фургончик совсем недавно и герр Кашим копался с твоим ошейником, а во-вторых - ты начинаешь разговор с Красавчиком Гарри, а все знают, что он всегда пытается сбежать, и разговоры с ним бесполезны!

Финн, слушая весь этот словесный потом, успевал только редко поддакивать и кивать, показывая, что он слушает эту болтливую девчонку. Она была чуть старше его, но, казалось, вела себя совершенно не как девушки в ее возрасте. Остановившись, блондинка резко спросила:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Что? - опешил Финн. Девушка закатила глаза.

\- У тебя же есть имя, верно? Ты не похож на кочевника, у которых нет имен, а лишь какие-то дурацкие клички, - она нахмурилась. - Если, конечно, ты не использовал обманку.

\- Какую-такую обманку?

\- Устройство, позволяющее менять внешность... - поворчала девушка. - Ну так ты не кочевник, нет? Не грейнианец? Вроде кожа у тебя не серая, и рогов нет. Значит, должно быть имя. Какое оно?

Речи девушки были непонятными и малосвязанными. Беккерель, выдохнув, отвернулся и тихо побурчал свое имя.

\- Финниан.

\- Как? - не расслышала девушка. Она наклонилась к парню опять и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. - Назови свое имя. Нормально. Полное. Оно обязано у тебя быть, если ты не кочевник, но мы с тобой уже выяснили, что ты не такой. И обманку не используешь.

\- Финниан Беккерель, - пробубнил снайпер. Девушка удивленно на него посмотрела, наклонив голову набок. Потом радостно улыбнулась и закивала.

\- Ага! Есть имя! Значит, тебя зовут Финн! Все ясно! - она задумалась. - Ну тогда и мне надо назвать свое имя, чтобы все было честно... - в голове у снайпера пронеслись мысли о том, что эта девушка - сумасшедшая. Она странно вела себя, говорила бессвязно, и в отличии от остальных пленных рабов не выглядела такой удрученной своей участью, как и Красавчик Гарри. Но Гарри пытался сбежать, а эта ничего не делала. - Меня зовут Фионна Сейрен. У нас похожие имена, верно? - она хихикнула. - Может быть, это судьба?

Они оба замолчали, напряженно смотря друг на друга. Точнее так смотрел лишь Финн, не радуясь своей незавидной участи. Фионна же выглядела возбужденной чем-то, она часто оглядывалась, словно искала что-то. Потом, повернувшись к блондину, тихо и серьезно его спросила, резко переменившись в лице:

\- А ты как попал сюда? Почему тебя схватили?

\- Принесенный я, - пробормотал Финн, смотря, как глаза Фионны медленно принимают размеры чайных блюдец. Девушка сверкнула глазами, словно узнала недозволенное, и обиженно засопела.

\- Везет же. Ты хотя бы... ну... особенный. А я простушка, и ничего интересного во мне нет, - она грустно улыбнулась, смотря себе на колени. - Моя история более проста, и сейчас подобных девочек множество. Знаешь, мой отец был очень богатым человеком на терре Сэнд, он был купцом, а торговцы немало зарабатывают. Я была счастлива, когда осознала в полной мере, что я - дочь богатого человека, мне не надо страдать от голода и жары, у меня было все, что я хочу. Но потом меня просто украли, и те бандиты потребовали выкуп... - Фионна замолчала. - Мать давно уже померла, а отцу я была не нужна, лишь мешалась. Он и оставил меня там, не заплатив ни гроша. Бандиты потом уже отправили меня сюда, к Кашиму, как ненужный мусор... Ты понимаешь, да? Это грустно, когда понимаешь, что твоим близким на тебя наплевать.

Финн кивнул, смотря перед собой. Когда его хватали Кашим и Эдвард никто не выбежал на помощь, ни Пайпер, которая была на кухне, ни Хелика, которая наверняка могла одолеть этих ребят. Они просто бросили его там и спрятались, стараясь не выдать свое присутствие. "Я всегда был обузой, они надо мной смеялись. Как я раньше этого не понимал?.." - Финн посмотрел на Фионну. Та открыла ему глаза на все это, благодаря ей он понял....

... понял, что бесполезен. Он не был так же храбр и силен, как Эрроу. Он не был тактиком, он был так умен, как Пайпер. Не силен, как Джанко. Не умел ничего изобретать, как Сторк. А Радарр... А что с него взять? В конце концов он был лишь животным.

"Я не хочу к ним возвращаться", - Финн вспомнил Эрроу и обозленно скривился. - "В конце концов он заплатил за то, что привел нас сюда. Да... Да. Наверно."

Где-то глубоко в душе заскреблось чувство, что все его мысли неправильны. В конце концов именно они, его эскадрилья, приняли его к себе. Когда-то давно он был маленьким мальчиком, который хотел вступить в эскадрилью "Стражей Рекса". Его отец, небесный рыцарь этой команды, часто говорил, что его сын станет отличным бойцом в этом отряде... Но потом случилось предательство, и отец не вернулся.

Какая ирония. Единственным выжившим после гибели Альянса оказался Харьер - помощник отца Финна, которого мальчик так не любил. Самовлюбленный, он не исправился даже через десять лет после инцидента....

Но только благодаря ему Атмос узнал своего предателя.

***

_\- Ма-ам, водички хочу! - четырехгодовалый Финн, стоя рядом с матерью на кухне, упорно дергал ее за цветастый фартук с розовыми кроликами. Высокая женщина с длинными каштановыми волосами, доходившими ей аж до пояса, мягко рассмеялась и повернулась к сыну. От матери Финну достался лишь голубой цвет глаз, все остальное: заостренный подбородок, чуть вздернутый нос и светлые волосы - от отца. - Дай водички!_

_\- Позже, Финн. Позже, - голос у нее был мягким и грудным. Женщина потрепала сына по голове и вновь продолжила готовку, не обращая на требования сына дать ему попить. Просил он, разумеется, не обычную водичку, а сладкую, которую она ранее купила. Отвлекшись, женщина задумчиво посмотрела в окно и прикусила губу. - Знаешь, уже два дня прошло с того момента, как Себастьян ушел... Я волнуюсь..._

_\- Папа вернется, всегда возвращался, - пробормотал юный Беккерель, осторожно залезая на табуретку. С не он перелез на стол и потянулся к заветной бутылке с этикеткой, на которой был изображен лимон. Лимонад... - Сейчас их много. Победят._

_\- Не знаю, не знаю.... - пробормотала женщина, озабоченно смотря в окно. Вдруг в гостиной раздался другой детский голосок, такой же звонкий, как и у Финна._

_\- Мама, мама! Тут кто-то пришел! - Финн, поняв, что сегодня ему не удастся спокойно попить лимонада, осторожно слез со стола и побежал в гостиную, где уже сидел его брат. Похожий на Финна, как две капли воды, мальчишка качался из стороны в сторону, сидя на диване. Рядом с ним сидели двое мужчин в черных доспехах и с кислыми лицами. Женщина, вздохнув, подошла к ним. Финн подошел к брату и подсел к нему, все время косясь на незнакомцев. Он повернулся к брату._

_\- Спирит, ты знаешь, кто это? - тихо спросил он. Спирит отрицательно покачал головой и откинулся назад, широко разведя руки в стороны. Финн неодобрительно посмотрел на брата._

_\- Может, они хотят сообщить, почему папа задерживается? - мечтательно протянул он. Финн лишь тихо фыркнул, не веря брату. Если бы это было так, то это был бы кто-то из эскадрильи отца. Например зануда Харьер..._

_\- Мы так и не получили никаких вестей с фронта, - сказал первый мужчина._

_\- С ними невозможно связаться. Мы надеемся, что это перебои со связью из-за сильного кристального поля Циклонии, но... Кэролайн. Будь сильной. Мы ждем самого худшего, - сказал второй из прибывших. Кэролайн, тихо вздохнув, заправила выпавшую прядь за ухо и кивнула._

_\- Как давно пропала связь? - тихо спросила она. Мужчины переглянулись, один из них ответил, что около дня. Финн и Спирит, не обращая внимания на гостей, тихо спорили, зачем же пришли эти двое. Ох если бы они знали!.._

_Всеобщее внимание привлекло радио, внезапно переключившееся с тихой мирной музыки на другую частоту. По ней раздался немного нервный женский голос, принадлежавший явно близзарианке - из-за их специфического акцента. Она была чем-то озабочена._

_\- Вести с фронта! Вести с фронта! - практически кричала она. Лицо Кэролайн исказил ужас, она поняла, что случилось самое худшее._

_Когда семейство Беккерель и два гостя прибыли на арену терры Рекс, они не смогли протолкнуться в центр, где стояла небольшая мусорная баржа. Небольшой корабль обступила огромная толпа, желавшая узнать, что происходит около Циклонии. Кэролайн, взяв инициативу в руки, отдала своих сыновей двум гостям, а сама громко объявила, что она - жена Себастьяна. Это послужило сигналом, толпа расступилась, пропуская прибывших внутрь, к барже._

_Невысокая полная близзарианка со светло-сиреневой шерстью озабоченно качала головой, ходя кругами вокруг группы врачей, обступивших кого-то. Первые ряды толпы, окружившей баржу, невольно охали и ахали. Кэролайн, наконец подошедшая к кораблю, вопросительно глянула на маленькую медсестру, державшую в руках ведро с водой. Та кивнула на врачей и что-то сказала медикам. Один из них отошел, пропуская Кэролайн вперед._

_Харьер, молодой помощник Себастьяна, отстраненно смотрел вверх. Бледный, весь в крови, он больше походил на побитую собаку, нежели на красавца-рыцаря, каким был еще день назад. Его голубые глаза потускнели, а светлые волосы, всегда находившиеся в ухоженном состоянии, спутались и стали грязными. Парень лишь застонал, когда один из врачей продолжил перевязку обоженной руки. Заметив Кэролайн, Харьер открыл рот и попытался сказать что-то, но из его груди вырвался лишь болезненный стон._

_\- Все пропало? - тихо спросила Кэролайн. Харьер прищурился и едва заметно кивнул, резко дернувшись от прикосновения медика к ожогу на руке. Женщина тяжело вздохнула и отвела взгляд._

_\- Кто? - тихо спросила она. Харьер, оттолкнув медика, поднялся на локтях и громко, насколько мог, сказал:_

_\- Каин Фюрер, - после этого силы его покинули, и молодой парень упал на землю без сознания. Толпа замерла. Второй пилот лидера Альянса, юноша... нет, мальчишка, ставший первым человеком, кому позволили в 17 лет вступить в эскадрилью, вечно находившийся в тени своих лидеров... Тот, кто никогда не привлекал чужого внимания, следуя за своим лидером... В итоге оказался предателем, уничтожившим за раз практически весь Альянс. Те, кто выжил, либо сгинул в Пустоши, либо.. А других вариантов и не было. Единственным, кто смог пережить это, стал Харьер, сумевший увести скиммер от ударной волны и пролететь еще несколько километров, пока двигатель не заглох. Он упал в Пустошь, но это заметила мусорная баржа, успевшая спасти его от огненных змей в Пустоши._

_Через какое-то время на терру напали псы Циклонии. Они быстро захватили беззащитный город, а всех сопротивлявшихся просто убили. Так они поступили и с Кэролайн Беккерель, не сдавшейся до последнего... После этого Финна и Спирита отправили в сиротские дома; но в разные. В них просто не хватало места, после геноцида осталось множество сирот._

_После этого Финн уже встретился с Эрроу. Тогда они не поладили - Лэнгли был задирой, в отличии от остальных детишек, рыдавшим из-за потери родителей, он никогда не плакал. А может Финн этого просто не видел. Эрроу говорил, что не помнит, а Финн мог этому только поддакивать...._

_На этой почве они и сошлись. Финна не любили за "ангельскую" внешность и за любопытство, Эрроу - за упрямство и еще за что-то... Раньше Беккерель-младший не мог этого понять. Хозяева приюта, ярые фанатики Циклонии, говорили, что Его сын не имеет права существовать._

_А потом пришла Пайпер..._

***

\- ... и потом Фокси ей говорит, мол, ты кто такой и зачем ты трогаешь это? Эй, ты меня слушаешь? - Фионна наклонилась к Финну, а когда тот одарил ее недовольным взглядом, усмехнулась во весь рот. - Ну ладно, хотя бы очнулся. А то такое ощущение, что заснул, я то думала, может тебе ошейник снотворное ввел? Ну, у Красавчика Гарри ошейник нагревается, а у тебя - снотворное вводит. Хотя ты, вроде, смирно сидишь...

\- Знаешь, я идиот, - пробормотал Финн, откидываясь на спину. Заметив непонимающий взгляд Сейрен, он горько усмехнулся и покачал головой. - Только что я желал смерти своему лучшему другу с детства за то, что он завел нас сюда. Но он же не виноват - никто не знал, что здесь. Даже Циклонис. Даже Циклонис...

Фионна лишь неопределенно пожала плечами и скривилась.

\- Это нормально. Поддаваться эмоциям.

\- Пожелание смерти - совсем другое, - возразил Финн. Девушка лишь закатила глаза и ничего не ответила, отвернувшись. Она повесила голову и пробормотала, что-то, но из этого всего Беккерель смог различить лишь одно слово: "ненавижу".

Вдруг повозка резко остановилась, дернувшись назад. Фионна, не удержав равновесия, чуть было не свалилась к Финну на колени, но все же смогла встать. Она лучезарно улыбнулась блондину, а потом перевела взгляд на открывшуюся дверь. Финн обернулся следом.

Двери фургона открыл Кашим. Держа в руках небольшое лезвие, он указал им на выход прочь из помещения. Стоящий рядом с ним Эдвард, чуть скривившись, нажал какую-то кнопку на пульте, находившемся в самом углу фургона, и ранее Финном незамеченном. Тонкие голубые нити с громким шипением отсоединились от ошейников и наручников, что позволило пленным встать и выйти прочь. Один лишь Красавчик Гарри лежал на полу, не двигаясь, впрочем, Эдвард и Кашим всем своим видом показывали, что совершенно не против этого.

Группу рабов, приехавшую с Кашимом и Эдвардом, вывели к остальным, на большую площадку между невысокими зданиями. Отовсюду на них смотрели другие партнеры Кашима, внимательно наблюдая за тем, кого можно было бы прикупить. Хасэки взошел на небольшой помост и осмотрел толпу, потом щелкнул пальцами: из дверей задний выбежали несколько человек в белых плащах, они начали осматривать толпу. Фионна, не отходившая далеко от Финна, нахмурилась. Она обозленно посмотрела на человека, который подошел к ней и оскалилась, когда тот попытался коснуться ее. Тот, отдернув руку, прищурился и выпрямился, он направился к Финну. После осмотра Беккерель непонимающе посмотрел на Сейрен, а та, раздраженно посмотрев на очередного человека в плаще, прошипела:

\- Отсеивают слабых. Никому не нужны старые и больные. Только молодых подавай...

Финн лишь понимающе кивнул. Видимо, Фионна и правда лучше его разбиралась в этом деле, быть может, богатство отца позволило ей видеть, как отбирают и продают рабов. Какая ирония - теперь она сама стоит на их месте.

Мимо них прошел один из людей Кашима вместе со стариком, который жалобно смотрел на него. Он перевел взгляд на Финна и Фионну, парень вздрогнул. Что могли сделать с этими людьми? Убьют? Сейрен рядом хихикнула, наблюдая за ушедшими.

\- Ты испугался? - она озадаченно посмотрела на Финна. - Успокойся. Ты не слаб, не стар. Герр Хасэки не даст тебе просто так умереть. Ты для него - один из тех, кого можно продать за огромные деньги, нынче юнцы стоят дорого - все хотят купить себе молодого и здорового раба, чтобы жил дольше. А тем более ты - принесенный, так что в любом случае ты останешься жив.

\- Что сделают с тем стариком? - перебил ее Финн. Девушка вскинула бровь.

\- Не знаю. Может отдадут на растерзание собакам, может просто убьют. Отпустят - вряд ли, - она усмехнулась. - Знаешь, если хорошо себя вести, то тебя могут повысить!

\- Как это?

\- Ну, говорят, что герр Хасэки - сам бывший работорговец. Ты наверно не знаешь, очень давно на терре Голд, откуда он родом, случился инцидент, когда один человек перерезал практически весь город. Оставшихся быстро схватили набежавшие работорговцы. Говорят раньше Кашима звали как-то по-другому... Но работорговец, заметивший его, взял его как своего сына, потому что Хасэки напомнил тому человеку своего родного погибшего сына. Ну... ты понимаешь, да? Если бы этот черт буянил, то вряд ли бы его кто-то взял.

Люди в белых плаща скрылись за дверьми здания. Все рабы начали перешептываться: никто не знал, что новые хозяева еще предпримут. Эдвард, стоявший рядом с Кашимом, вздохнул и спрыгнул с помоста, уходя прочь. Его напарник, казалось, этого даже не заметил. Он подозвал несколько своих человек, которые, выстроившись в четыре колонны по обе стороны от двух дверей, видневшихся на самом краю стены, крикнули:

\- Женщины - налево, мужчины - направо! Живо!

Финн, потоптавшись на месте, тоскливо посмотрел на Фионну. Не хотелось расставаться с тем человеком, который отнесся к тебе хорошо, но ничего другого не оставалось. Фионна, широко улыбнувшись, помахала Финну на прощание, а сама побежала по направлению к своим воротам. Финн неспешно поплелся к правым.

На входе люди Хасэки проверяли, правильно ли человек определился с выбором. Могло случиться, что в ряды рабов попадались слепые и глухие, и таких, к большому удивлению Финна, с уважением отводили туда, куда нужно. Кашим, смотревший за этим, довольно кивал. "Ничего себе. Они же больных отсеивали, эти что ли, за таковых не считаются?"

Войдя внутрь ворот, Финн удивленно охнул, смотря на пространство перед собой. Это был огромный двор. С трех сторон были небольшие, похожие на огромные стопки ящиков, здания. "Ух ты, спальные камеры!" - Беккерель удивленно присвистнул. Метод их работы был вполне прост: человек заходил в свою камеру, а потом специальное устройство, похоже на огромные клешни, перетаскивало его в свободную "коробку" для этих камер.

Около каждой камеры стояло несколько прислужников Кашима в белых плащах. Каждый из них выдавал рабу свой номерок, который прикреплял на руку, снимал наручники, проверял работоспособность ошейника и выдавал новую одежду. Распределение тут было довольно просто: по возрасту. Увидев кривую табличку с цифрами "14-18", Финн поспешил туда.

"А здесь не так уж и плохо", - подумал Финн. Не смотря на то, что рабство было ужасной участью, с рабами тут обращались не как с мусором, а как с людьми. Видать, Кашим заботился о своем товаре.

Подойдя к своему пункту выдачи, Финн увидел, что там сидит невысокая девушка со светло-розовыми волосами в белой униформе и шапке с козырьком. Когда подошла его очередь, девушка, подняв на него глаза, поманила его пальцем. Когда Финн наклонился, она внимательно осмотрела ошейник и что-то пробормотала, а потом хлопнула парня по спине, так, что тот аж охнул от неожиданности.

\- Прости, - хихикнула она. После этого она прицепила к рук блондина браслет, похожий по оформлению на ошейник, на котором было написано: "09", а затем и выдала ему новую одежду. - Раздевалки вон там. Оставь свою старую одежду там же.

\- А как же обувь? - удивленно спросил Финн, обнаружив, что ботинок не выдали. Девушка вскинула бровь.

\- Нет обуви, дорогой. Да и зачем она тебе? Ну ладно, ладно, иди уже! - воскликнула она, замахав руками. Финн послушно поплелся к раздевалкам, остановившись по дороге, решив разглядеть свое новое одеяние. Развернув его, Финн увидел, что это была небольшая белая курточка на молнии с красными кругами на спине и на локтях. У куртки были очень широкие рукава, что парня смутило. Так же в комплекте были белые шорты по колено.

"Твою мать, и мне это носить?" - вздохнув, подумал Финн. Конечно спорить было бесполезно, он это понимал, все равно его никто не послушает... Но, кажется, были тут люди, не желавшие слушать голос разума.

Какой-то черноволосый паренек, видимо, решил, что ему это все не надо. Он начал что-то кричать людям Кашима о том, что все это - глупо... и в подобно роде. Финн, удивленно смотря на этого парня, не знал, что Кашим предпримет. Точнее его люди, сам то Хасэки наверняка бы зарезал этого наглеца. Несколько людей в белых плащах, сорвавшись с места, быстро подлетели к нарушителю порядка. Один из них, достав короткий меч, резко ударил черноволосого в спину, второй нанес удар по груди. Когда нарушитель упал на землю, они продолжили избивать его ногами.

"Наверно, мне и правда придется быть послушной собачкой, чтобы со мной не поступили так же..." - с тоской подумал Финн, наблюдая за этой сценой. Жизнь в небольшом дворе словно остановилась, все смотрели на то, как черноволосого паренька избивают, а потом его бездыханное тело уносят куда-то. "Может, к медику?" - с надеждой подумал снайпер. О том, что этот парень мог умереть, он думать совершенно не хотел.

\- Черт... - рыкнул он. Без своих ребят он был как без рук. "Я надеюсь, что после торга мне удастся сбежать. А там уже как-нибудь найдем Хелику и остальных..."

***

Спальные камеры оказались намного меньше, чем Финн себе представлял. Сама камера представляла из себя вытянутый ящик с дверцей на маленькой стенке. Внутри было довольно тесно и низко, Финн мог только стоять на четвереньках. Можно было смело сказать, что эта камера представляла из себя только постель в ящике, как назвал это Финн. Наверху была приделана небольшая плоская лампочка, освещавшая этот тесный мирок.

"Что ж, не так уж и плохо, если задуматься,"- подумал Беккерель, ложась на спину и смотря на лампочку. К его великому удивлению тут даже был выключатель. Решив, что за последнее время он изрядно вымотался (даже далекая, казалось бы, бойня с Циклонией давала о себе знать), блондин пальцем нащупал кнопку и нажал на нее. Свет погас, и Финн, решивший нормально отдохнуть наконец, уже было закрыл глаза....

Но тут же их открыл. Что-то светящееся привлекло его внимание, оно находилось рядом с его головой. Отодвинув матрас и откинув подушку в сторону, Финн увидел достаточно большую запись, сделанную светящимися чернилами. "Ого, как они еще сохранились?" - подумал снайпер, внимательно осматривая записи. - "У меня в детстве когда-то такие же были... Хе, не будем вспоминать лихую юность и непристойности, оставленные в тетрадках у фройляйн Сиеберн."

Приподняв матрас, Финн, кое-как удерживая его таком положении, принялся читать надписи, оставленные кем-то ранее. Истории были довольно интересны, если не считать некоторую размашистость подчерка и непонятные слова.

_"Седьмого числа, пятница.  
Мне конкретно надоело подчиняться дураку Либреку. Он слишком много о себе возомнил. Я ему что, связистка какая-то, чтобы мне заявлять, что я - свинья, не достойная жизни? Ну ничего, эту кашу, полетевшую ему в лицо он не скоро забудет. Как же хорош, что на мою сторону встала Бамби, старик Либрек наверняка упек бы меня в карцер за неповиновение.  
"Хикари!" - говорю я себе. - "Возьми себя в руки!". Но не получается. Характер у меня не тот, а жаль. Хотя Гилбо вроде говорил, что мне с таким нравом только в повстанцы идти, оно и верно. Буду мочить имперских псов налево и направо, хотя они мне ничего плохого не сделали. Вроде.  
Восьмого числа, суббота.  
Сегодня нам дали блины! Довольно неплохо, учитывая, что раньше была лишь кашка. Бамби сказала, что у какого-то высокопоставленного человека день рождения. Интересно, не у Либрека ли? Я бы поздравила его, блином в лицо.  
Девятого числа, воскресенье.  
Я все же сбегу отсюда. Ограблю этих индюков и сбегу. Удалось же мне украсть алмаз из дома начальника! Конечно, мы сделали это с Гилбертом на пару, но, думаю, себя тоже можно похвалить. Вроде не плошала. Надо только вспомнить, где мы его закопали....  
Десятого числа, понедельник.  
Алмаз у завода на Прусси, точно. Гилберт вроде обещал его не трогать. Как сбегу - проверю. А перед этим ограблю этих индюков. Точно-точно.  
Одиннадцатого числа, вторник.  
Не понимаю, почему я живу в мужском секторе. Бамби говорит, что никто не верит, что я баба. Плохо дело. Мне не нравится ходить в душ, совершенно. Хорошо, что грудь плоская! А на остальное парни не смотря. Кажется. Если что - я мутант.  
Двенадцатого числа, среда.  
Опять была кашка. В этот раз с клубникой. Бамби говорит, что в эту пятницу она поможет мне сбежать, хорошая девочка. Надеюсь, что ее не раскроют, было бы обидно.  
Тринадцатого числа, четверг.  
Завтра побег. Я уже смогла разблокировать ошейник, это оказалось довольно просто. Для техника вроде меня, конечно. Бамби говорит, что тоже все приготовила. Отлично, пожелайте мне удачи!"_

На этом запись оборвалась. Финн обыскал свою комнатушку еще раз, но никаких других записей не было, и узнать о том, удачно ли пришел побег той Хикари ему не удалось. Что ж, оно и к лучшему. Финн слепо верил в счастливый исход, надеясь, что и Бамби не пострадала, и Хикари смогла сбежать и обворовать индюков. "Это она Кашима индюком то назвала? Однако," - пронеслось в голове у блондина. Вернув матрас и подушку на место, он устроился поудобней и прикрыл глаза.

Морфей пришел быстро.

Сегодня он не видел снов. Только слышал, как кто-то зовет его по имени, долго и протяжно.

***

Не смотря на то, что в северных провинциях зима была холодной и кусачей, на юге, где располагалась база повстанцев, было довольно тепло. Финн, вышедший из своей коморки, протер глаза и посмотрел наверх, на небо. Солнце скрывали серые низкие тучи, казалось, что сейчас пойдет снег. "Да тут так жарко, что снег просто растает,"- напомнил себе Беккерель. Выйдя в центр участка, куда выпустили всех рабов для прогулки, он с тоской оглянулся. Поговорить было не с кем, Фионна была на женской территории. А новых друзей он завести тут просто не успел. Конечно, можно было попробовать поболтать с первым встречным, но... Глянув на одного из проходивших мимо парней, блондин понял, что это бесполезно. Все люди тут давно умерли, в душе. Они лишь плакали и жалели себя, ожидая худшей участи. Наверно, если бы не Фионна, Финн бы присоединился к числу этих людишек.

Где-то далеко зазвенел звоночек. Финн удивленно посмотрел туда, откуда донесся этот звук, он решил подойти поближе, чтобы разузнать, в чем же, собственно, дело. Спеша туда через толпу остальных пленных, он ненароком толкнул одного из них.

Это было его крупной ошибкой.

Высокий и коренастый, с короткими растрепанными каштановыми волосами, с пластырем на носу и пирсингом, тот парень резко развернулся и ударил Беккереля в живот. Снайпер от неожиданности прикусил язык и тихо вскрикнул.

По его подбородку потекла кровь. "Черт, больно то как!" - подумал снайпер, лежа на земле и держась за подбородок. Язык болел, изо рта текла кровь, придавая неприятный металлический вкус. Обидчик, хрустнув шеей, поддел ногой свободную руку Финна и грубо рявкнул, смотря прямо в глаза снайперу.

\- Почему не проявляешь уважения, щенок? - Финн удивленно вскинул бровь. Да кем был этот парень. Попытавшись встать, он был толкнут на землю обратно ногой того парня. Ухмыльнувшись, а заодно и продемонстрировав несколько выбитых зубов, парень поставил ногу на грудную клетку Финну. - Я спросил, почему ты не проявляешь уважения?

\- Да кто ты такой, черт тебя побери? - сплюнув сгусток крови, прорычал Финн. Парень, вскинув бровь, резко ударил ногой прямо в живот, заставив Беккереля еще раз вскрикнуть от боли.

Наблюдатели, казалось, этой сцены не видели. Финн заметил, что на одной из крыш стоит тот самый беляк, дружок Кашима. Эдвард, скривившись, покачал головой, а когда заметил, что Финн на него смотрит, поспешил скрыться.

\- Меня зовут Гир! - торжественно объявил парень, ткнув себя большим пальцем в грудь. Он усилил давление на ногу, не давая Беккерелю встать. - Я тут являюсь главным. Итак, я еще раз спрашиваю...

\- Ты - ручная собачка Кашима? - скривился Финн, громко фыркнув. Гир резко переменился в лице, а снайпер закатил глаза. - Кто бы сомневался. Если Кашим выделил тебя, это не означает, что ты главный на районе.

\- Как ты посмел так неуважительно высказаться о герре Хасэки?! - он пнул блондина в живот, заставив того отлететь в сторону. Завизжав, Гир направился к нему. - Ты, жалкий щенок! Герр Хасэки оставил тебя в живых, а ты еще не подчиняешься! Да как ты посмел!..

К Гиру присоединился нестройный ряд голосов. Среди них начали появляться женские, этот гул заполонил все сознание снайпера, не давая ему услышать что-либо другие. Приятели Гира, такие же люди как и он: побитые, боявшиеся Кашима и ставшие его верными псами, присоединились к трапезе и набросились на блондина, как стервятники на добычу. Пинали, рвали, били - для них он лишь тот, кто посягнул на их местечко под солнцем, легонько толкнув, давая понять, что они все же находятся на земле.

Финн видел только головы псов и небо.

Какое небо голубое...

Казалось, еще минуту назад на нем был непробиваемый панцирь из серых туч, казалось, что солнечный свет не сможет пробиться. Однако ж нет - смог, и теперь освещает маленький участок земли, словно специально.

Оно глубокое, такое ощущение, что протяни руку - и оно утянет за собой далеко-далеко... Туда, где не больно, туда - где тебя ждут и любят. А ты все равно остаешься тут, на земле, где ты - лишь жалкая собачонка на привязи, которую скоро продадут. И никто о тебе больше не вспомнит, никому ты больше не нужен.

Ну, может все же нужен... Беккерель расслышал вдалеке чей-то недовольный крик, и что-то, юркое, маленькое и светлое на всей скорости врезалось в одного из псов, целясь в живот чем-то маленьким и блестящим. Один из псов Гира вскрикнул и отшатнулся, хватаясь за бок.

На землю капнула кровь. Юркое маленькое существо на мгновение остановилось перед Финном, и он смог увидеть, что это была Фионна, державшая в руке остро заточенный металлический осколок, теперь еще и окровавленный.

"Она пришла спасти меня?" - сначала Финн было хотел возмутиться, мол, с каких пор его девчонки спасают, но решил промолчать, заметив, что в руках у Гира появился небольшой черный меч. Видимо, он не врал, и был псом Кашима в самом деле. Замахнувшись, Гир взревел.

\- Иди сюда, маленькая тварь!

\- Я хочу сыграть с тобой, - Фионна безумно улыбнулась и понеслась прямиком на Гира, держа в руках осколок. И только ее сверкающие пятки Финн видел. Когда эти двое сцепились, блондин не смог сдержать удивленно вздоха: этот бой больше напоминал танец. Гир и Фионна то сталкивались, то вновь расходились, смотря друг на друга не как противники, а как хищники на свою жертву. Гир напоминал косматого волка, Фионна - гепарда. Они крутились и вертелись, не в силах задеть друг друга.

Парни Гира, испуганно сжавшись вокруг раненного товарища, начали отходить. Но их заметила Фионна - одного ее взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что те парни - трупы. Она резко сорвалась с места, не дав Гиру ударить по ней и побежала прямиком на псов. Те, взвыв, побежали от нее, но не успели: одному Фионна вспорола грудь, второму - вонзила осколок в шею... Третьему, раненому, ударила по глазам, а позже вновь ударила в шею. Гир, увидев, что его ребятам пришел конец, взревел еще сильнее и понесся на Фионну, держа в руках лезвие. Девушка остановилась и откинула назад голову, смотря на этого парня больше с интересом, чем с презрением.

Гепард и волк вновь сцепились.

Финн не смотрел на их битву. Он игнорировал болезненные вскрики Гира и дикий смех парня и Фионны. Снайпер смотрел прямиком на тела бывших товарищей его обидчика и не мог отвести взгляд.

Они мертвы. Их убили. Фионна, та милая девушка, с которой он познакомился в повозке, оказалась безумной бездушной убийцей. Сам Финн никогда бы не смог убить человека, для него это было запрещено. Это было запрещено Кодексом небесных рыцарей, в конце концов! "Так легко лишить человека жизни... Она уже делала это. Как нам рассказывали, та же Старлинг, первое убийство - очень тяжелый период... А она даже не обратила внимание на то, что выпустила кишки одному... безумная!" - Финн начал отползать назад, во все глаза смотря на Фионну.

"Так нельзя! Убийство - это грех, серьезный... Отец всегда говорил, что они никогда не убивали пленных, а она просто взяла и убила парней, задравших меня. Это... неправильно. Что с ней? Что со мной?" - он посмотрел на дрожащие руки. На самом деле Финн впервые видел смерть собственными глазами. И это было страшно. Резкий металлический запах крови ударил в нос. "Боже... Неужели тут, на Дальней Стороне, все такие ненормальные? Этот мир сошел с ума, остановите его! Я сойду..." - он посмотрел на небо. Голубой кусочек становился все меньше и меньше. "Мне страшно представить, что там с Эрроу. Дмитрий, Кашим, Эдвард, Фионна... Сколько еще таких людей я встречу?"

Она была прекрасна. Страшна и великолепная одновременно. Эта грация, с которой она двигалась, этот неустрашимый взгляд... Но эта безумная улыбка и кровь на ее руках, они все портили.

\- Какого черта ты влезла?! - рявкнул Гир, отбивая атаку Сейрен. Девушка чуть скривилась.

\- Ты напал на моего друга. Я должна была стоять в стороне?

\- Ты слишком храбра для своего возраста, - усмехнулся Гир. Они с Фионной отошли друг от друга на приличное расстояние, ходя кругами, смотря друг на друга. - Девочки в твои годы должны сидеть дома и пить чай с куклами, а не устраивать мясорубку в ряду работорговцев.

\- Мальчики твоего возраста не должны бить младших только из-за толчка, - Фионна вытянула губы в хищном оскале. Она рассмеялась. - Ты слишком безрассуден для своего возраста.

\- Мы могли бы разойтись мирно, но...

\- Мирно? Ты струсил? - девушка скривилась. Она покачала головой и указала осколком на парня. - Ты боишься девушки? Пес Хасэки, где твоя храбрость? Ты пропил ее или проиграл?

Для Гира это было слишком. Взревев, он вновь бросился на Фионну, но девушка даже не шелохнулась. Она легкой походкой двинулась в сторону несущегося в ее сторону убийцы и прикрыла глаза, выставив вперед лезвие. Словно специально дразня его, призывая напасть поскорее и прикончить. Финн со страхом наблюдал за этой картиной, не в силах отвести взгляд от Фионны. Он боялся ее, но в то же время восхищался. Такого мастерства, как у нее, ему было не достичь. Финн волновался за девушку, ставшую ему другом.

Когда волк и гепард были готовы перерезать друг другу глотки, кто-то резко появился между ними и схватил их за ошейники. Послышался треск, мелькнула молния... Два бездыханных тела упали на землю перед Кашимом, появившемся в самый нужный момент. Он отстраненно посмотрел на девушку, на парня, а потом перевел взгляд на Финна.

Эти глаза... Они были прекрасны. Они не выражали ничего, они были пусты. В отличие от безумия Гира или Фионны, он обладал... своим собственным безумием. Финн не мог сказать что-то другого, но когда Хасэки смотрел на него, снайпер думал, что это кто-то из духов спустился на землю.

Он не был верующим, и во всяких божков, которых боготворили на Атмосе, не верил. В детстве в приюте их заставляли читать книги о духах, они нравились лишь Пайпер. Но Кашим словно сошел со страниц одного из таких томиков.

\- Что ты смотришь? - Хасэки прищурился. Финн, вздрогнув, поспешно отвел взгляд и покачал головой. Работорговец, вздохнув, взял Гира за ошейник и потянул за собой. Было странно наблюдать, как тощий мальчишка тащит за собой здоровенного мужика. - Я оставляю девчонку на тебя.

\- Д-да... - пробормотал Беккерель, подползая к Фионне. Та спала, ровно дыша, словно не сражалась только что с Гиром, словно не убивала только что людей. Она улыбалась и бормотала о клубнике - кажется, кому-то снился хороший сон. - Эй, Фионна...

Он боялся ее будить. А вдруг она накинется на него с этим осколком? Тот окровавленный кусок металла все еще был у нее в руках. Осторожно взяв его в руки, парень откинул его куда-подальше, надеясь, что он ни в кого не попал. Потом вновь принялся будить свою подругу, стуча ей по щекам.

\- Эй, Фионна...

Девушка неохотно приоткрыла один глаз и подозрительно посмотрела на Финна.

\- Ты меня не лапал? - от такого вопроса слова у Финна встали поперек горла и он ошарашенно посмотрел на девушку. Та усмехнулась и села на земле, отряхивая волосы. - Это хорошо, что не лапал. Иначе бы я тебя уби... Эй, а где мое оружие? - она начала вертеть головой в поисках своего осколка. Финн нахмурился и указал на соседние кусты.

\- Я его выкинул. Он тебе не нужен, - девушка закатила глаза, но возражать не стала. Она пытливо посмотрела на парня и приблизилась к нему, смотря прямо в глаза. - Ч-что?

\- Ты хочешь меня что-то спросить, - и это даже не вопрос, а утверждение. Финн осекся и отвел взгляд, смяв в руке край куртки. Фионна продолжила смотреть на него, все так же подозрительно щурясь.

\- Ну ты... Вот убила их, - он кивнул в сторону тел псов Гира. - И это... нормально? Ну, ты не испытываешь ничего? Ты уже раньше убивала? Просто с такими вещами не балуются, а ты двигалась как заправский убийца... - Финн замолчал, смотря на колени. Девушка, удивленно на него посмотрев, расхохоталась в голос и смахнула набежавшую слезу.

\- Дурачок, - хихикнула она, щурясь. - Как дочь богатого человека я была обучена всем премудростям боя. Мой отец был человеком жестоким, он говорил, что если я не стану продолжательницей его дела, то отправлюсь в армию, где убийства - вещь обычная. Сама бы я никого не убила, но отец приказал - и вуаля. Правда в армию я так и не попала... - она вздохнула и поджала под себя ноги, смотря вперед. Финн промолчал, не решаясь ничего ответить.

Он понимал Фионну, которую бросили точно так же, как и его, но все равно ее мысли оставались слишком далеко от снайпера, он не мог их понять полностью. Что-то скрывалось в этой светловолосой девчушке, и Финн в этом убедился после боя с Гиром.

\- Знаешь, я хотела бы, чтобы меня купил какой-нибудь богатый мужчина, - вдруг прервала тишину девушка. Она посмотрела на Финна и отвела взгляд в сторону, смотря на куст. - Все женщины злы, на них невозможно работать. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о рабовладельцах? Мужчины забавляются с рабынями, для них мы - лишь одалиски, но зато какие. Они одаривают нас всем.

\- Ты была одалиской? - встрял Финн. Фионна вздрогнула и испуганно посмотрела на Финна.

\- Ты что, совсем чумной? Я просто знаю про рабынь, мой отец часто ходил в гости к мужчинам, у которых они были. А девушки уже сами мне и рассказывали. Не смотря на то, что они - низший слой, там много хороших девушек, которые могли бы добиться в жизни каких-то высот. Жаль, что они вот так вот пропали... Ну так вот! - Финна встрепенулась. - Одалиски. Мужчины любят одалисок, даже старых, особенно южане. Для них рабыни - маленькие божества. А вот женщины девушек не любят и заставляют заниматься грязной работой. Я боюсь, что мне достанется именно такая женщина... - нехотя произнесла девушка. Финн фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ну знаешь, Кашим тоже мужчина, но с рабынями обращается так же, как и с парнями.

\- Потому что он - работорговец, - Фионна нахмурилась. - Если он будет нежен с ними, то они не будут бояться, а значит - подчиняться тоже не будут. Начнется хаос. Герр Хасэки верно делает, ты его не понимаешь. На самом деле он хороший человек, посмотри вокруг. Продажа рабов - лишь один из способов выжить. У вас в мире были пираты?

\- Да, - Финн вспомнил "Мрачных Мародеров", обитавших в туманной терре Диип. Воистину, страшные существа: непохожие на людей, с темной кожей, когтями и клыками. Наверно, это пагубное влияние ядовитого зеленого тумана Диипа. - Были одни.

\- Наверняка они тоже промышляли продажей рабов, ты просто не замечал, - важно сказала Фионна. - Во всех мирах правила одинаковы. На самом деле это неверно говорить, что наш мир и ваш - разные, это одна планета, просто мы разделены горами. Не понимаю, почему все считают, что это разные миры?..

Фионна не успела договорить. Прозвучал сигнальный звоночек, и девушка, вскочив с места, обернулась к воротам, из которых пришла. Она помахала на прощание снайперу и послала ему воздушный поцелуй, заставив Финна покраснеть до ушей.

\- Пока, Финн! - это был первый раз, когда она назвала его по имени. - Увидимся на торгах!

Фионна побежала прямиком к воротам. Финн, продолжая сидеть на земле, коснулся груди и медленно наклонил голову, смотря на свою руку. Внутри что-то екнуло.

"Это мерзкое липкое чувство в груди... Это и есть любовь?"

***

\- ...и все же я хочу попасть к мужчине. Говорят, быть одалиской чертовски круто, ну, если сравнивать с остальными рабами. Я бы подносила своему господину клубнику на подносе, а он бы смотрел на мое тело в шелковом прозрачном платье...

\- Эка тебя занесло. Не размечтайся, а то вдруг баба купит, - Финн с усмешкой посмотрел на Фионну. Не смотря на то, что сегодня днем она убила на его глазах нескольких людей, он стал к ней чуть ближе. Может, почувствовал, что на нее можно положиться? В своей эскадрилье Финну нравилась Пайпер, но она нравилась и Эрроу, которому и отвечала взаимностью. Блондин понимал, что бесполезно добиваться руки Пайпер, потому оставил Шиффер Лэнгли. Что они сделали на шпиле, уничтожив кристалл и Аса - осталось загадкой, Пайпер лишь хихикала, а Эрроу говорил, что это неприятно вспоминать.

\- Ну, дай помечтать, - Фионна надула губки и хитро глянула на Беккереля, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу. - Ты чего волнуешься? Никогда не был на торгах?

\- Где ж я должен был на них быть? - возмутился блондин. Фионна пожала плечами и оглянулась на Гира, стоявшего рядом с Кашимом. Кажется, юный господин все же решил не продавать мужчину, а оставить рядом с собой. Когда взгляды Сейрен и Гира пересеклись, девушка показала ему язык, а парень лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ. "Шаткий мир?" - усомнился Финн.

\- Сейрен, твоя очередь, - глянув на список, прорычал Гир. Фионна быстрым шагом подошла к нему и усмехнулась. Мужчина закатил глаза и похлопал ее по плечу, что-то говоря на ухо. Девушка слушала его с серьезным видом, периодически кивая и переспрашивая что-то.

Эти двое скрылись на сцене. Финн, вздохнув, посмотрел на свои коленки. Ободранные. И кому такой раб, как он, понадобится? "Ах да, я ж это... эксклюзив. Принесенный," - вспомнив свое призвание, снайпер фыркнул.

Из-за тяжелых штор донесся голос продавца. Кажется, это был... "Эдвард?" - прислушавшись, Финн все же убедился, что это не беляк. В последнее время он его не видел, неужели они с Кашимом больше не работают?

\- Раз пятьдесят тысяч.... Два пятьдесят тысяч.... Три! Господин под номером 17 выигрывает!

Вошел Гир, держа в руках список. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним Финна и громко фыркнул.

\- Беккерель, на выход.

Схватив блондина за руку, мужчина потащил его куда-то через темный коридор, где пахло пылью и сыростью. По пути мужчина начал говорить, объясняя что к чему.

\- Стой смирно и не двигайся, герр Хасэки не оценит. Когда объявят хозяина, спускаешься к нему, молча. Дальше он сам пусть разбирается, можешь даже сбежать, это будет уже дело покупателя, а не герра Хасэки.

Когда они вышли из коридора, Беккерель прикрыл глаза, поморщившись от яркого света. Когда же он смог привыкнуть к ярким лампам, то смог разглядеть, что помещение представляет из себя небольшой амфитеатр, а помост, на который они вышли, расположился в самом низу. Заметив на себе пытливые взгляды покупателей, Финн ненароком стал искать взглядом свою подругу. Фионны не было видно.

\- Принесенный, начальная цена - триста тысяч, - прогнусавил продавец, рядом с которым стоял Кашим. Взгляды последнего и Финна встретились, и блондин поспешно отвел взгляд, вновь принявшись искать в зале Фионну.

Триста пятьдесят тысяч! - встала полная дама в большой шляпке с пером. Ее перебила девица, похожая на лягушку.

\- Триста шестьдесят тысяч!

\- Триста девяносто тысяч! - встрял старик с большим носом, напоминавшим морковь. Его вновь перебила девушка-лягушка, а ее - полная дама в шляпке. Их торг продолжался довольно долго, пока чей-то голос, медовый и тягучий, не прервал их, назвав самую высокую цену.

\- Один миллион, - кто именно это сказал, понять было невозможно. Дама в шляпке возмущенно фыркнула и поправила свой головной убор, девица-лягушка обреченно вздохнула. Старик с носом-морковкой хотел было предложить другую цену, но решил не встречать.

\- Один миллион раз... Один миллион два... Один миллион три! Продано! - прогнусавил продавец. Кашим вновь посмотрел на Финна, но уже с удовольствием в глазах, словно благодаря за целый миллион. - Выиграл господин под номером 17!

"Тот же, что и купил Фионну?" - пронеслось в голове у блондина. Он подошел к краю помоста, где была небольшая лесенка вниз. А там уже стоял его новый господин, держа рядом с собой Фионну, радостно улыбавшуюся. "О, ее мечта сбылась - все же мужчина купил..."

Хотя назвать этого парня мужчиной было крайне сложно. Он был одного роста с Финном, худощав, с впалыми щеками. У этого господина была болезненно бледная, чуть ли не белая кожа, большие фиалковые глаза, обрамленные густыми черными ресницами. Светло-сиреневые волосы были неаккуратно собраны в хвостик, а по обе стороны головы, словно ушки, красовались заколки в виде птичьих крыльев. Один глаз прикрывала челка.

Он был одет во все белое: легкий плащик, сапожки по колено, плотно облегающие брюки и рубашку. Этот парень напоминал девушку, но никак не парня. Но к нему обращались, как к господину, а значит это все же был мужчина.

\- Это он и есть? - голос у этого парня был неприятный. Фионна серьезно кивнула, а парень вновь повернулся к Финну и нажал на небольшую кнопочку на пульте. Ошейник Финна чуть заискрился и блондин поспешно спустился вниз. Парень улыбнулся.

\- Пойдем же, дитя Атмоса. Я хочу узнать тебя получше.


	8. Прощай, сестренка

Утро нового дня было довольно прохладным: не смотря на обещания, снег так и не пошел, но легкий морозец не исчез. Неоновые вывески, покрытые толстым слоем льда, едва-едва светились, а то, что на них было написано, едва можно было прочитать. Стекла, после нашествия мороза, были разукрашены самыми разнообразными рисунками, начиная от простых снежинок и заканчивая чем-то сложным, похожим на волны.

Небо было низким и серым. На дворе был рабочий день - горожане медленно выползали из своих домов, спеша на работу. Вдали слышались крики солдат, встречавших своих командиров - служба началась. Помощник Энн Юи, встревавший Хелику и остальных в первый их день в столице, сейчас счищал лед с яркой вывески «Лисьего Хвоста», еле удерживая равновесие на шаткой стремянке. Фонтанчик во дворе был выключен из-за холода, окна и двери плотно закрыты.

День начинался неторопливо и тихо.

Сборы, по сравнению с побегом со старой фермы Хелики, были быстрыми и скромными. Вещей у Пайпер было немного, практически все осталось на Кондоре, а дары Хелики, мило предоставленные хозяйкой фермы, в путешествии были бесполезны. Девушка сидела в своей комнате в кабаке Кацураги и тоскливо смотрела на практически пустой рюкзак. Ехать куда-то в неизвестное направление с Эдвардом ей не хотелось, этого человека она не знала, он был замешан в похищении Финна. Но он был единственным, кто предложил существенную помощь. Предложения Хелики остаться с ней, уступки Луки - все это было помощью иного рода, даже скорее жалостью. Но Эдвард пообещал найти, в обмен предложив несущественную цену.

Последнее то Пайпер и настораживало. Слишком мала была цена, с какой стати работорговец решил пойти на такое? Неужели совесть проснулась? Вряд ли. Эдвард видел в помощи Пайпер выгоду для себя, но какая она? Неужели он и Кашим, тот суровый малый, повздорили? Неужели Эдвард решил отомстить? «Впрочем, зачем гадать, когда можно его и спросить?» Девушка поднялась с кровати, тихо скрипнувшей, и взяла рюкзак за лямку.

\- Что ж, пора.

Она закинула рюкзак на спину и спустилась вниз. Для путешествия девушка выбрала довольно простую одежду: поверх своей основного костюма она накинула длинную рыжую куртку с белыми полосами на боку, а так же бежевый шарф. Хотя Эдвард и утверждал, что на юге будет намного теплее, основную часть пути им придется приделать через центральную часть империи, где властвовала суровая зима.

Эдвард и остальные уже ждали внизу. В помещении было натоплено, по сравнению с холодной комнатой тут было даже жарко. Энн Юи, одетая в теплый свитер с воротником, притирала стаканы, насвистывая песенку. Глянув на вошедшую Пайпер, женщина кивнула и продолжила заниматься своим делом. Сторк и Джанко молча сидели за барной стойкой: первый угрюмо смотрел на стакан с соком перед собой, а второй смотрел на работу Энн Юи. Заметив Пайпер, они одновременно развернулись и посмотрели на девушку.

Радарр, дремавший на столике, лениво шевельнул ухом.

Альбинос, сидя за одним из столиков, подпер голову рукой, другой же стучал пальцами по поверхности. Кажется ждать ему надоело, и свое нетерпение он скрывал плохо. В отличии от Пайпер, одевшийся потеплее, на Картье-Брессоне был легкий плащ алого цвета. Сторк неодобрительно смотрел на парня, но молчал. Джанко, в отличии от своего серьезного приятеля, был в более радостном возбужденном состоянии. Увидев Пайпер, он вскочил со стула и потер руки.

\- А мы уже и йом подготовили! - он указал на широко распахнутую дверь, за которой виднелась лошадь Эдварда, нагружённая по самое не хочу, и пятихвостая йома, которую ранее выбрал Финн. Это воспоминание заставило Пайпер пождать губы, но она промолчала, сухо кивнув Джанко.

\- Аккуратней там, - побормотал Сторк, злобно косясь на Картье-Брессона. Эдвард, заметивший это, нагло ухмыльнулся.

\- Боишься, что украду? - рассмеялся он. Сторк оскалился.

\- Одного уже украл.

\- Это была затея Кашима, думаешь, мне было до этого дело? - лениво отозвался альбинос. - Мы хотели выманить Хелику, потому что на свою младшую сестру Блум она плевать хотела, верно ж говорю, Милл? - Хелика испепелявшим взглядом посмотрела на Эда, но промолчала. - Ну вот, а вашего блондинчика мы схватили, потому что думали, что он ее родственник... Точнее я так думал, - прорычал Эдвард. Он отвел взгляд.

\- В каком смысле? - влезла Энн Юи, мывшая стаканы в это время. Она пытливо посмотрела на альбиноса, тот, фыркнув, ударил кулаком по столу.

\- Эта тварь знала, что ваш милый Финн - не родич Хелики, а принесенный. Он обманул меня, в итоге присвоил все деньги себе. Чертов мальчишка, он прекрасно знал, что я пойду на все, чтобы достать Хелику...

\- Полегче, парень! - прикрикнула Энн Юи. - Я еще помню, как во время моей службы в армии ты решил устроить небольшой набег, чтобы взять в плен побольше девиц. Неужели и Хелика в их число входит?

Серьезный разговор превращался в перебранку старых приятелей. Милл, по краснев аки спелый помидор, замахала руками на Энн Юи, которая все это время продолжала ухмыляться во всю наглую морду.

\- Сахарок, что за чушь ты тут несешь?!

\- Я? Хелику? Я совсем что ли сумасшедшая?! - Эдвард медленно розовел. - Она ж сожрет меня с потрохами! Ты что думаешь, ее просто так Черной Вдовой в наших рядах звали? Я уж не знаю, что именно она сотворила со своим бывшим партнером, но мы бедняжку Уолли больше не видели...

\- Шею свернула, - подсказала блондинка, хищно сверкая глазами. Энн Юи и Эдвард, многочисленно переглянувшись, ото двинулись от нее подальше.

\- Ну например.

Этот цирк вскоре надоел всем, кроме главных клоунов. После замечания Сторка о том, что Эдварду и Пайпер пора ехать, а эти тут дурью маются, альбинос и Хелика густо покраснели, пытаясь объяснить, что же они на самом деле делали, а Энн Юи... «Странная женщина,» - пронеслось в голове у Неубаутена, когда он смотрел на смеющуюся хозяйку бара. Еще раз хихикнув, Кацураги смахнула набежавшую слезу и повернулась к Эдварду и Хелике, готовым свернуть друг другу шеи. Как ни крути, но нрав Милл-старшей, который она приобрела будучи работорговцем, было не изменить. Радарр, проснувшийся из-за криков, неторопливо встал с места и залез к Пайпер на колени... где продолжил спать. Девушка почесала зверька за ухом.

\- Ладно, ладно, голубки, посмеялись и хватит. Мелким и правда спешить нужно, если они хотят поймать вашего дружка. Иначе капут, - Энн Юи раздела руки и пожала плечами. - Эд, куда сперва поедите?

Альбинос встрепенулся.

\- На терру Сэнд, затем - на Лион, если на первой ничего не узнаем, - Картье-Брессон задумался. - Возможно и на Акваторию, там у меня есть связи, авось Шард что-то, да разузнает насчет этого парнишки.

\- Признайся, зачем тебе фройляйн Шиффер? Ты что-то задумал? - Хелика, мигом забывшая про веселую перебранку с Эдвардом, наклонилась к альбиносу и внимательно на него посмотрела. Эдвард даже не дрогнул.

\- Не твое собачье дело, я объясню ей все сам. Это касается лишь нас двоих и никого более, может немного этих ребят, - он кивнул в сторону Джанко и Сторка. - Но никак не тебя.

Хелика возмущенно вздохнула, и уже собиралась было заявить бывшему товарищу то, что о нем думает, но была прервана Энн Юи, схватившей ее за руку. Кацураги укоризненно посмотрела на подругу, и Милл, чуть подавшись вперед, болезненно зажмурилась, не в силах возразить ей. Эдвард довольно ухмыльнулся, обменявшись с Энн Юи многозначительными взглядами. Хозяйка бара покачала головой.

\- Нарываешься, милый.

\- По-другому не умею, - пожал плечами Эдвард, хмыкнув. Радарр, сидевший все это время на коленях у Пайпер, тихо зарычал, смотря на альбиноса, а тот, заметив животное, как-то оживился и приподнялся с места, внимательно смотря на ласку. Это не понравилось не только самому Радарру, но и Пайпер. Она прижала питомца к себе, сердито смотря на Эдварда.

\- Что-то не устраивает? - холодно поинтересовался Сторк. Он пожалел, что с ним не было никакого оружия, чтобы образумить этого наглеца. Впрочем, Хелика с радостью могла предоставить свои услуги, задушив Картье-Брессона голыми руками.

Эдвард с кислой миной посмотрел на Сторка и покачал головой, словно жалея его за свою простодушность и глупость.

\- Ты как мой братец-идиот. Такой же сторонник порядка. Уильям пошел в армию, думая, что тем самым даст мне пример, чтобы я перестал заниматься грязными, по его мнению, делами. Неужели и ты собираешься меня поучать? - он при щурился и наклонил голову набок. - Неужели такова моя судьба - смотреть на других и слепо внимать их советам?

\- Я и не собирался, - возразил Сторк, нахмурившись. Эдвард лишь фыркнул и отмахнулся от парня.

\- Уильям точно так же говорит, но я то вас знаю. Не учите меня жить, я уже достаточно пережил, чтобы знать, как действовать в той или иной ситуации, - он посмотрел на Пайпер. - Это же твоя ищейка, да? Я думаю, она может нам пригодится, - он вновь повернулся к Сторку. - Тем более ты с Атмоса, что ты можешь понимать?

Сторк ничего не смог ответить. Как ни крути, но за предыдущий год он успел свыкнуться с ролью старшего на Кондоре, даже не смотря на лидерство Эрроу. Пилот был старше всей эскадрильи, он пережил войну на Мербии, смог выжить в Пустошах, мерб просто привык к роли главного советника. А Эдвард был его ровесником, может даже старше. Он и сам прошел сложный путь, раз смог стать важным лицом на черном рынке. Зачем ему чьи-то там указания? Да и правда, жизнь на Атмосе и на Дальней Стороне кардинально различалась.

\- Это не ищейка! - возмутилась Пайпер. - Между прочим Радарр - один из представителей разумных рас у нас в мире! Просто он... ну, не разговаривает.

\- Девочка, ты думаешь мне есть дело до того, кто он там на самом деле? - равнодушно отозвался Эдвард. - Он выглядит, как ищейка. Я видывал, как в Западном Королевстве парень с шарманкой стоял рядом с таким же зверьком, который лихо танцевал под музыку. А потом оказалось, что эти твари были из жандармов, и чуть меня с отрядом не повязали. Унюхала контрабанду, сволочь такая. Как же они назывались... - задумчиво пробормотал парень, почесывая затылок.

\- Мы называем их небесными лемурами, - Радарр недовольно вильнул хвостом и припал на передние лапы.

\- Да-да, лемуры... Хотя ваша подружка, - Эд покосился на Хелику, ответившую ему недовольным взглядом. - Упорно звала ту тварь лаской...

Энн Юи, которой, впрочем как и Сторку, надоело слушать трепет Эдварда с каждым встречным, демонстративно кашлянула в кулак, а когда Картье-Брессон соизволил обратить на нее внимание, указала на дверь. Зевнув, а так же пожаловавшись на холодную зиму, суровую хозяйку и отсутствие времени (что несказанно развеселило остальных, помнивших о любви к трепу этого товарища), альбинос встал и пошел к выходу, маня за собой Пайпер.

\- И зверя этого прихвати, если на Сэнде начнут деньги сосать, пригрозим, что шавка жандармов.

Взять с собой хоть кого-то знакомого и родного Пайпер была не против. Радарр, зевнув и обнажив при этом свои острые зубки, неторопливо забрался девушке на плечо, стараясь как можно дальше забраться под капюшон. Выйдя прочь из бара «Лисий Хвост», девушка остановилась перед йомой, проверяя, все ли она взяла в дорогу. Деньги, одолженные у Хелики и Энн Юи, немного еды - все это было на месте.

Сегодня около бара было довольно тихо: посетителей, кроме Эдварда, не было, сам бар находился в тихом районе, где проезжавших мимо людей практически не было. Помощник Кацураги, уже закончивший с очисткой вывески, беспокойно сновал между вышедшими Эдом и Пайпер, стараясь найти для себя какую-нибудь работу, чтобы потом потребовать чаевых. Энн Юи, вышедшая следом, шикнула на помощника и по-быстрому прогнала его с глаз долой. Джанко, вышедший следом, чуть не столкнулся с этим пареньком и поднял руки вверх, словно успокаивал. Сторк выглянул из-за угла приятеля и прищурился.

\- Мне кажется, или у тебя на родине этот жест означает вызов на поединок?

\- Я стараюсь забыть те дурацкие традиции терры Уоллоп, - тихо ответил ему Джанко, не поворачиваясь. Сторк раздасованно хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Помнится, из-за того жеста на родине Джанко эскадрилья испытала много проблем, а закончилось все позорным изгнанием Джанко. «Ему, наверно, тоже неприятно вспоминать тот эпизод своей жизни».

Эдвард по-быстрому забрался на своего коня, черного как смоль (что выглядело довольно иронично), и уставился на Пайпер, ожидая от нее каких-либо действий. Та поспешно отвернулась, краснея: как-никак, а работать со взрослым человеком ей приходилось лишь в первый раз (помощь Старлинг во время разрушения точки Полярис была не в счет, тогда действовала вся команда).

Хотя стоило признать, Эдвард и Хелика, не смотря на солидное положение в своих кругах, вели себя совершенно неподобающе. Энн Юи, хотя тоже не отличавшаяся серьезностью, была намного более спокойной и солидной дамой.

Забравшись на своего волка, девушка даже пикнуть не успела - Эдвард, пришпорив коня, поскакал вперед, даже не прощаясь ни с кем, что вызвало неоднозначную реакцию у Хелики, начавшей было громко возмущается по поводу невежества этого товарища. Энн Юи такие проблемы не волновали.

\- Поспеши, уедет же, - она кивнула на Эда. Тот, словно вспомнив о существовании Шиффер, резко остановил скакуна около угла, откуда открывался путь на большую дорогу. Картье-Брессон не церемонился: он громко свистнул и замахал руками, всем своим видом показывая, что долго ждать он не намерен. Пайпер, вздрогнув, помахала на прощание Сторку и Джанко, и поспешила следом за работорговцем.

«Мне не нравится, что из-за поисков одного друга мы должны расставаться с другими,» - мысленно рассуждала девушка. - «Но если подумать, то разделиться - это единственный способ, который не только сэкономит нам время, но и поможет увеличить радиус поиска. Хотя, если подумать, меня больше смущает не расставание, порой на Атмосе мы действовали поодиночке, как, например, в последние часы Циклонии. Меня настораживает сотрудничество с Эдвардом. Что же это за предложение такое, о котором недозволенно знать даже Хелике?»

Они выехали на большую дорогу. Кругом было множество людей, йом, самых разных автомобилей - казалось, что все это взяли из разных миров и просто поставили рядом. Вокруг шоссе было множество высотных зданий, на которых висело еще больше ярких разноцветных вывесок, различных реклам, начиная от банального объявления о распродаже в магазине ниже и заканчивая громкими вывесками, гласившими, что именно тут можно выпить дорогого южного вина подешевле и пообщаться с девицами легкого поведения.

Эдвард, лихо петлявший между автомобилей, скривился, заметив очередную вывеску о стоимости одного часа с девушкой.

\- Гидра прогнила насквозь... Где уважение нашим духам... Девушки, продающий свое тело, неужели вы считаете себя свободными, отличающимися от одалисок?

Пайпер молча внимала Эдварду. Она понимала: детство кончилось здесь, в этом мире, как только они прибыли сюда следом за Циклонис. На Атмосе не было работорговцев, которые могли продать твоего друга, даже не пожалев о содеянном; не было жестокости, присущей местной империи. Куда там Циклонис до этого! Ас, один из самых страшных ее подчиненных, просто не мог сравниться с Хартманом.

«Может я и преуменьшаю, то предательство, совершенное им десять лет назад, не сравнимо ни с чем.» Впервые девушка задумалась - а что двигало цепным псом принцессы Циклонии, когда он пошел на такой шаг? Чего он хотел? Раньше девушку заботила лишь победа над империей, а теперь, с ее падением, ее заинтересовали и более мелкие вопросы. «Жаль, что теперь с Асом не поговоришь... Интересно, а что он бы сделал в подобной ситуации? В отличии от нас к него за плечами было много лет опыта.»

Всю дорогу Пайпер и Эдвард не разговаривали, лишь перекидывались взглядами, направляя друг друга в плотном потоке. Когда же дорога кончилась, и перед взором напарников открылся вид на огромное поле, Эдвард начал притормаживать, решив остановиться рядом с указателем. Пайпер, остановившись рядом, проследила за взглядом альбиноса.

На старом ржавом указателе было несколько табличек треугольной формы, указывающий в разные стороны. Надписи гласили: Мидосия, Зуркла, Сэнд, Киттан... Несколько табличек проржавело настолько, что разобрать, что там было написано, было невозможно. Впрочем, для путешественников было важно лишь одно направление - на Сэнд.

Девушка, разобрав на одной из дощечек надпись «Гидра», решила кое-что выпытать у своего напарника кое-какую информацию.

\- Ты назвал столицу Гидрой, но так она называлась в давние времена, почему же... - закончить вопрос Пайпер не успела. Эдвард, вскинув бровь, смачно сплюнул на землю.

\- Элементарно, фройляйн. Я живу среди работорговцев, а там одни старперы, которые начали работать еще при покойном царе-батюшке. Это фрау Циммерманн указала называть Гидру просто Столицей, мол, чтобы поскорей забыть о своем батюшке, которого убили. Вот и нахватался, - он прищурился и подозрительно посмотрел на девушку. - Ты хочешь спросить что-то еще?

\- Ты узнал о моих способностях благодаря тому кристаллу?

\- Верно.

\- Каковы твои цели насчет меня? Только поточнее, пожалуйста. Не собираешься ли ты продать меня, как и нашего Финна?

Эдвард закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул, услышав последнюю фразу. Он слез с коня и подошел к волку Пайпер, пытливо на нее смотря. Девушка ответила ему равнодушным взглядом.

\- Я уже говорил, что черт Хасэки обманул меня. О том, что ваш дружок - принесенный, я узнал лишь в момент его погрузки в фургон. Думаешь, так я бы его схватил? Не смотря на то, что я прекрасно понимаю, что за человека с другой стороны дадут много денег... Я так же понимаю, что его трудно будет продать. Кто поверит, что перед ним - именно принесенный, а не обученный раб? Тем более ребенок. За подростков на рынке дадут меньше, - альбинос вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону, смотря на лысый куст около дороги. - Кашим, услышав мои доводы, просто взял и сказал, что в таком случае я не получу никаких денег. Мол, невыгодно Кашиму делиться.

\- И ты не смог ему возразить? - скептически вскинула бровь Пайпер. Она скрестила руки и с усмешкой посмотрела на Эдварда. "Ну конечно!" Девушка уже представила себе, как Эд, как и в споре Хеликой, покраснеет, потом начнет возмущаться, что вызвало у девушки легкую улыбку.

Но кажется Пайпер забыла о том, что в отличии от Хелики и Энн Юи, которые были давними приятелями Картье-Брессона, она то была знакома с ним всего два денька.

\- Женщина, если бы я хоть пикнул, Кашим бы свернул мне шею. Возразить ему так же глупо, как и принесенному выйти прямо к командующему и сказать ему об этом, - хмуро сказал Эдвард. Он повернулся к девушке и оскалился. - Я должен был быть полным дураком... Потому то ты мне и нужна.

Пайпер поджала губы. Хорошее настроение мигом пропало. «И все же наши миры кардинально различаются, у нас все... добрее, что ли.» Она все так же равнодушно посмотрела на альбиноса, подозревая, к чему тот клонит.

\- Банально отомстишь? - разозлилась она, оскалившись. Ей все это надоело: интриги, дурацкие законы империи, странные люди вокруг... Черт побери, именно благодаря ей Атмос одолел Циклонию, именно благодаря ей закончилась эта война. Кто разрушил кристаллическую тюрьму? Эрроу? Но чтобы он делал без ее кристаллов? А там, на вершине цитадели Циклонии, кто при помощи Уз вынудил Циклонис использовать силы украденного кристалла, что его потом разрушило? И это плата Фортуны за все ее достижения? «Я прекрасно понимаю, что гордыня - один из смертных грехов, но чего таить, в моем положении каждый имел бы право гордиться!» - Ничего лучше не придумал? Ты же работорговец, черт тебя дери, придумай же что-то каверзное, настолько изощренное, что Кашим не сможет сохранить свою непробиваемую равнодушно суть и завизжит из-за того, что поймет, как лихо ты его обставил!

Эдвард, казалось, был не просто в шоке, он был ошарашен этой речью настолько, что не мог вымолвить и словечка. Раскрывая рот, как рыба, он смотрел в глаза Пайпер и видел в ней уже не ту тихую девушку, поглощенную своим горем, он видел перед собой авантюристку, которая благодаря своему пытливому уму могла придумать настолько изощренный план, что даже мастер интриг Кашим мог позавидовать. «О Ками, благослови Кашима за то, что он меня обманул, иначе бы я не повстречал ее!»

Сказать, что Эдвард был впечатлен - значит ничего не сказать. «Когда-то служительница храма Ками сказала мне, что я повстречаю звезду, указывающую мне на новый путь жизни. Неужели эта женщина - она?! О Ками, ответь мне!» Но Ками молчал, небо все так же серело, а ветер все так же дул. Картье-Брессон, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на Пайпер, а потом, чуть помолчав, спросил:

\- Женщина, что за резкие перемены в характере?

\- Мне все надоело! Достало! Ты не понимаешь, как все эти несчастья могут достать, когда ты победил в одной из самых ужасных битв нашего мира! - Пайпер закатила глаза и схватила йому за поводья, резко дергая их на себя. Волк пошатнулся назад от такого резкого обращения. - Мы победили, а теперь нас мешают с грязью! Я все о других, да о других думаю, пора бы и о себе! Поехали, - она пришпорила волка и поскакала в ту сторону, куда указывала табличка с названием искомой терры Сэнд. - Не найдем Финна - так не найдем, он не маленький, сам справится!

\- А твой дружок, которого схватил Хартман? - ехидно поинтересовался Эдвард, в спешке залезая на коня и следуя за Пайпер. Теперь в их паре вела она, а не он. Пайпер, закусив губу, чуть притормозила, а потом серьезно посмотрела на догнавшего ее Эда.

\- Давай будем реалистами. Все, с кем мы общались в вашем мире, говорили, что Дмитрий - та еще собака. Скорее всего Эрроу уже мертв, так что... - договаривать она не стала. Парень и так все поймет, он старше ее, опыт жизненный у него больше.

Эдвард внимательно посмотрел на девушку, вскинув бровь. Он то понимал, что на такие темы обычно не говорили, вспоминать неприятно, но его терзало любопытство. Сам он Дмитрия не видел, но слышал о нем много. Узнать, каков был командующий фрау Фройлинг в жизни ему хотелось...

... но помня, что эмоции связиста отражаются на кристаллах, он решил не рисковать. По той вспышке он прекрасно видел, что Пайпер - не просто связистка-самоучка. В отличие от местных магов кристаллов, боявшихся гнева императрицы, фройляйн Шиффер росла в другой, более мягкой среде. «У них то там все легче, ей богу, и жизнь тоже,» - усмехнулся Картье-Брессон, косясь на девушку.

Дорога на юг была прямой, лесистой: как только окраины города скрылись за деревьями, вокруг ничего, кроме леса не было. Эдвард, обогнав Пайпер, уверенно ехал вперед, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Девушка молча ехала следом, и, в отличии от напарника, все время осматривала местные красоты. У Энн Юи она смогла выбросить фотокамеру, которую теперь активно использовала.

Не смотря на весьма однообразную картину, леса тут были интересные. Местные растения, в отличие от тех, что росли на Атмосе, были не зелеными, а совершенно иных цветов. Часть деревьев была с синей листвой и ярко-розовыми цветами, благоухающими так сильно, что кружилась голова. Некоторые дерева... стволы их были близки к цвету морской волны, росли они кучно и шумно шелестели на ветру. Третьи деревья, не смотря на схожесть с первыми, были абсолютно голыми. Таких было большинство.

Но именно первые и заинтересовали Пайпер. Она остановилась под одним из таких, чьи ветки нависали над дорогой и протянула руку к цветку.

\- Я не понимаю, у вас что ли целый год деревья цветут? Зима же на дворе, - Пайпер непонимающе посмотрела на Эдварда. Тот остановился, оглянулся и вскинул бровь, удивленно смотря на девушку. Потом, видимо, вспомнив, что она не местная, поморщился и кивнул.

\- Эти деревья - да, ты на цветки не смотри - обманка для животных. Оно все ядовитое, - Пайпер поспешно отдернула руку. - Нормальные цветущие деревца сейчас листву скинули. Ты на север не смотри, там ядовитые такие не растут. Но вид от этого беднее не становится... Я когда был летом на Норсуме, видел, как цвели местные цветочки. Ты что! - он развел руки. - Местные деревья не сравняться! Там гораздо интересней, чем тут будет.

\- Но ведь там холоднее, как же фауна тогда разнообразней, чем на юге?

\- У нас большая часть населения живет именно на севере, - важно начал Эдвард. Ему было хорошо известно о тех местах, где люди жили кучнее, и где можно было раздобыть товар. - На юге - пустыня, там тяжело. А в песках толком ничего не растет, потому север разнообразней.

Пайпер лишь удивленно вскинула бровь, слушая Эдварда. Пустыня? Но почему же тогда крупные торговые центры, вроде Сэнда, располагаются именно там, а не на севере? Впрочем такие вопросы ее интересовали мало, как и политика. Сейчас главной целью для девушки были... поиски Финна? Или все же изучение местной фауны?

«Поиски непутевого снайпера и изучение этого мира? Совмещаем приятное с полезным,» - весело хмыкнула девушка. Она подняла голову вверх и прищурилась, заметив, что неясные солнечные лучи начали пробиваться сквозь тучи.

Небо тут тоже сильно отличалось от того, что было на Атмосе. Оно было цвета морской волны, и, что было самым интересным, на нем можно было увидеть звезды и луну и днем и ночью, сама видимость зависела лишь от погоды.

Эдвард, не смотря на свой дурной характер, понимал, что Пайпер гложет точно такое же любопытство, как и его, и охотно ей рассказывал про местный мир, фауну и прочие прелести.

Первым делом он сказал про луну... Точнее про пять лун. Как оказалось из-за местного необычного воздуха, который отличался от того, что был на Атмосе, отсюда было видно еще четыре луны. Казалось бы, разница небольшая, а результат налицо.

Звезды тут были намного ярче. Правда пока приходилось верить на слова Эду - звезд не было видно из-за туч.

Описание местного животного мира было огромным: начиная от самых разных видов йом, которые, как оказалось, делились на мелкие подвиды, и заканчивая волками и драконами, чье число превышало йом всех вместе взятых. Драконы, по словам Эдварда, водились лишь на востоке, а волки - в основном на севере. Поговаривали, будто у императрицы был ручной дракон, являющийся представителем одного из самых редких видов этих могучих ящеров.

Йом же было множество: и похожие на волков, и на лошадей, и на кошек... даже на птиц. У самого Эдварда, не смотря на первое неверное впечатление, ездовое животное тоже было йомой. Не простой, а очень редкой - подобные лошади назывались уксисаровинэн, и были очень малочисленны. На голове у них был рог, что придавало им сходство с мифическими единорогами, но никакой силы эти рога им не придавали. Своему уксису по кличке Уинри Эдвард рог отпилил за ненадобностью.

В небе парили огромные птицы - тоже йомы. В лесах бегали многочисленные мелкие волки необычного фиолетового цвета, которых возглавляла большая белая самка с шипастым хвостом - Эдвард назвал их кикиморами, и заметил, что на людей они не нападают. Таких кикимор было много.

А вот грифон, которую Лука продал Сторку, Эдвард назвал животным редким. Подобные жили лишь в Барьерных горах, и поймать такого было очень сложно. Работорговец удивлялся глупости Мериго, когда как Пайпер благодарила его за щедрость. По словам Эдварда грифоны были прекрасными помощниками, одними из умнейших йом.

\- А местных разбойников у вас тут не водится? - девушка оглянулась, стараясь отыскать взглядом в листве хоть кого-то, кроме животных. Эдвард, чуть призадумавшись, кивнул.

\- Есть, но они нападают лишь на крупные караваны, для них мы неинтересная добыча. Вот работорговцы напасть могут, но... - он горделиво усмехнулся и откинул одну прядь волос назад. - На меня эти индюки не нападут. Не смотря на мои противоречия с Кашимом, формально я все еще работаю с ним. А Хасэки даже к таким мелким деталям относится серьезно, потому если на меня нападут, то напавшим будет ой как плохо. Как и Хелику, их везде достанут, даже из-под земли.

\- Но ведь в Столице ты нашел ее совершенно случайно, - заметила Пайпер, подправляя шарф. Картье-Брессон задумался.

\- Верно. Если бы мы с Кашимом не разругались, то я, наверно, даже сдал бы Милл. Но не сейчас, не сейчас...

Вдалеке показались серые стены, казавшиеся отсюда совсем маленькими. Дальше дорога шла вниз с холма, и шла прямо до самой границы. Местность поменялась: ядовитых растений стало больше, и вдалеке появились жилые дома. По словам Эда это было не поселение, а торговые домишки, перед границей торговалось лучше всего. Место же это называлось Пикселем.

Не смотря на мнимую близость до торгового городка надо было ехать и ехать; страшно было представить, какими были стены границы вблизи. Помимо центральных ворот в стене было еще одно отверстие: оно напоминало вход в тоннель, чем, по сути, и являлось. Пайпер припомнила объяснения Хелики насчет терры Сэнд.

\- Здесь собирают лучших интерфейсов для кибер-секса! - радостно загоготал Эдвард, потирая руки. Пайпер смерила его взглядом, лаконично промолчав. Уж учить работорговца манерам и нормам приличия было бы глупо. Она уже поняла, что на Пикселе им придется задержаться, не только для пополнения припасов и записи в очередь в тоннель, но и для удовлетворения похотливых желаний Картье-Брессона.

Радарр, спавший все это время, беспокойно зашевелился на плече у девушки. Он вытянулся и зевнул, показывая всему миру свои зубки. Устроившись поудобней, ласка забрался под куртку Пайпер, где было тепло. Он зашевелил ушами и покосился на девушку. Та усмехнулась и потрепала его по голове.

А стены все стремительно приближались.

***

\- А сколько примерно до терры Сэнд ехать?

Как только Эдвард и Пайпер отчалили, Энн Юи погнала всех провожающих обратно в теплый бар; помощник Кацураги остался на улице, в руки ему была вручена метла для уборки дорожки, ведущей в помещение. Внутри и правда было намного теплее, чем ожидалось - в отсутствие всей компании печка работала исправно.

Сторк, не любивший холод с самого своего первого пребывания на Близзарисе, блаженно вздохнул и потер плечи, приблизившись к жарящей печке. Сев за один из столиков, он поднес руки к огню и начал сжимать и разжимать заледеневшие пальцы. Был бы он сейчас на Кондоре вместе с чашечкой чая - его можно было бы назвать самым счастливым существом в мире.

Вопрос задал Джанко. Он шел следом за хозяйкой бара, закинув руки за голову и постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, не смотря на Энн Юи. Женщина, услышав его, задумалась и потерла подбородок, подсчитывая полимерное расстояние. В таком настроении она вошла в бар и встала за стойку.

\- Ну где-то три денька, если не меньше. Это со всеми остановками для отдыха, кормежки йом... До границы они доберутся примерно сегодня вечером, если ничего не путаю.

\- Выходит, что терра Рус ближе? - Джанко плюхнулся на свободный стул рядом со Сторком. Пилот недовольно крякнул, но потом вновь вернулся к обогреванию конечностей. Не до недовольств сейчас. - До Хелики мы ехали примерно один день, и от нее до Столицы - тоже. Всего два дня.

Энн Юи кивнула. Она наклонилась вниз и взяла из небольшого холодильничка одну банку пива, достав ее, женщина без особого труда открыла ее и поставила на стойку перед собой. Она посмотрела на Джанко и прищурилась.

\- Мой бар находится на северной окраине Гидры, нам Рус ближе. А так то от столицы до Руса и Сэнда расстояние примерно одинаковое. Просто в одном месте вы задержитесь на границе, а в другом будете ехать прямо и прямо.

Хелика, которая зашла самой последней, прикрыла дверь и с громким стоном присела за один из барных стульчиков рядом с Кацураги. Энн Юи молча усмехнулась и посмотрела на свою подругу с легкой иронией. «Пронесло так пронесло... Как же ей повезло, что Хасэки и Картье-Брессон больше не сотрудничают. Я бы танцевала от радости, зная, что дата твоей расплаты отсрочена еще на время...»

Конечно хозяйка бара прекрасно понимала, что Хелике было бы легче найти деньги и вернуть их Кашиму, чем прятаться по углам. Сама бы Энн Юи так и поступила на ее месте, даже не пытаясь скрыться. В конце концов Кашим такой человек, он так просто не отстанет. Но упрямый характер Хелики просто не позволял ей сделать это, даже когда в опасности находилась Милл-младшая. «Бедняжка Блум, терпеть такое только из-за прихотей старшей сестры...»

Мысли о малышке Блум навеяли воспоминания о предстоящем наступлении Верховного Правителя на Киттан. Новая война означало лишь одно - молодые ребята вновь пойдут в армию, решив заработать денег, а в итоге останутся с душевными и физическими травмами... Или в гробу.

«Надеюсь, Лао вернется... » - подумала хозяйка бара. Казим Лао, молодой сержант фройляйн Шегуми, был завсегдатаем бара Энн Юи и ее любимым собеседником. Потерять такого было бы не просто обидно, а ужасно. «Он вроде не дурак, хотя лезть в пекло любит...»

\- Кстати, всегда хотел спросить... - Сторк отвернулся от теплого огня камина и серьезно посмотрел на Хелику и Энн Юи. Первая встрепенулась и удивленно глянула на пилота, явно горя желанием поскорей узнать проблему Неубаутена. Энн Юи и ухом не повела. - Ваша империя так и называется «империя Дальней Стороны»? Просто, кажется, ее так называл Хартман... Ваш мир так назывался у нас, неужели вас не смущает, что ваш мир - дальняя сторона... чего?

\- А ты знала Хартмана? - Хелика, проигнорировав вопрос Сторка, повернулась к Кацураги. Та, не отвлекаясь от своего любимого дела - мытья стаканов - поморщилась.

\- Лично лишь раза два общалась, и то лишь по приказу фройляйн Шегуми. Так то оно мне не нужен, вон, с его майором Донни и то приятней общаться. А если по делу, - она повернулась к Сторку. - Это еще со стародавних времен пошло, видать от вас. Но это не название империи, это название всей местности. Так то официального названия у нашей великой и могучей страны нет, - она весело хмыкнула. - Просто империя Циммерманн и королевство Айнштюрзен, это которое Западное. По фамилиям правителей.

Сторк прищурился. Помня пример с вечной враждой свободного Атмоса и империи Циклонии, нетрудно было догадаться, что эти два государства не ладили. Значит, у империи, помимо севера, о котором когда-то говорила Хелика, были проблемы еще и на западе?

«Кажется Милл говорила еще и о нападениях кочевых племен... Однако, не сладко тут живется. У нас помимо Циклонии, рапторов и пиратов проблем не было,» - Сторк покачал головой. Все в этом мире сложнее, чем на Атмосе. «Хотя я то чего жалуюсь, меня не схватили, как Эрроу или Финна, или не отправили в путешествие, как Пайпер и Радарра.»

Мысли о предстоящей северной войне напомнили Энн Юи о должке владельца опиумного бара. Ралл, бывший человеком жадным и вредным, обещал когда-то в шутку отдать ей должок в размере нескольких тысяч именно тогда, когда Хейке поведет войска на север. Он то предполагал, что императрица, помня про свои поражения под Киттаном, больше туда не сунется, но...

«Наивный,» - хмыкнула Кацураги. Она встала из-за стойки и подошла к столику, за которым сидели Джанко и Сторк. Пилот с подозрением посмотрел на женщину, а Джанко с интересом поднял голову и посмотрел на Энн Юи так, словно она была продавцом в кондитерском магазине. Женщина достала из кармана две бумажонки и наклонилась над столом, она быстро что-то написала.

\- Держи, - она протянула эти две бумажки Сторку. - На одной - адрес, вторую отдашь хозяину притона. Раз уж живете у меня бесплатно, будете работать, чтобы хоть время зря не терять. А ты, - она указала на Джанко. - Поможешь мне в подвале. Все всё поняли? Да? Тогда начинаем! - она хлопнула в ладоши.

Хелика усмехнулась и потянулась за недопитой банкой пива, оставленной Энн Юи на стойке. Отпив немного, она хитро посмотрела на свою подругу и покачала головой, вновь взявшись за пиво.

«Конец спокойной жизни.»

***

«Значит, притон.»

Сторк подозревал, что Энн Юи с простым владельцем притона сотрудничать не будет. А какой непростой притон у нас имеется? Верно. Торгующий опиумом. Этот наркотик, известный даже на Атмосе, пилот не любил с самого своего детства, когда отец-изобретатель покупал его в больших количествах.

Солнце все же не выступило из-за туч. Снег так и не пошел, что создало видимость потепления, хотя, конечно, это было не так. Пронзительный северный ветер все так же дул, нещадно теребя различные рекламные вывески, качавшиеся с громким скрипом.

Стоя перед небольшим деревянным зданием, находившемся на задворках огромных небоскребов, Сторк не решался зайти внутрь. Домик этот был небольшим, одноэтажным. Старая темно-зеленая краска облезла в некоторых местах, обнажая серое дерево под собой. Окна были закрыты ставнями, а так же заколочены - защита от зимних ветров. Единственный вход в притон был прикрыт большой тяжелой дверью, которая неприятно скрипела на ветру. Из трубы шел тонкий столбик дыма.

Перед входом никого не было, с первого взгляда можно было подумать, что дом был заброшен. Сторк, помявшись на пороге, осторожно толкнул дверь внутрь, входя в здание. Он беспокойно оглянулся, следя за тем, чтобы за ним никто не следил.

Внутреннее убранство оказалось намного богаче, чем наружнее. Асе помещение было заполнено прозрачным ароматным дымом. Около стен были небольшие возвышения, поделенные на небольшие участки, огороженные по обе стороны небольшими пластинками, заменявшими стены. В этих углублениях находились небольшие низкие диванчики, окружавшие кальян. Таких местечек было множество, практически за каждым кто-то сидел. Пожалуй, большее внимание привлекал невысокий маленький парень, окруженный несколькими женщинами. У него была бледная кожа и темные волосы, цвет глаз было разобрать невозможно - такими они были узкими. Одет этот маленький человек был в шелковый красный халат, расшитый золотыми драконами. В руке он держал трубку.

Сторк, решивший, что это и есть Ралл, смело направился к нему. Узкоглазый, заметивший пилота, удивленно вскинул бровь и наклонил голову набок, продолжая с любопытством наблюдать за ним. Девушки рядом с узкоглазым засуетились, они азартно смотрели на Сторка.

Парень смутился. Но сохранив серьезное выражение лица, он продолжил идти к тому парню. Остановившись перед ним, Сторк достал из кармана смятую бумажку и обратился к нему:

\- Вы ведь Ралл? Фрау Кацураги хотела вам передать, что...

\- Меня зовут Ким Яо, я не герр Харлей, - возразил узкоглазый. Он чуть приуныл, поняв, что интерес к его персоне был ошибочным, но тут же воспрял духом, видя, что этому странному пареньку некуда обратиться. - Я могу...

Он был грубо прерван кем-то, кто появился позади Сторка. Пилот вздрогнул и испуганно отшатнулся от говорившего, но тот крепко схватил Неубаутена за предплечье, никак не выпуская.

\- Ничего ты, лисья морда, не можешь! - говоривший был полон энтузиазма. Ким обиженно засопел, прижимая к себе поближе одну из девушек, словно ища в ней успокоение. - Мы то все прекрасно знаем, что таким личностям, как ты, верить нельзя.

Сторк, все же вывернувшийся из цепкого захвата, оглянулся и наконец разглядел своего мнимого спасителя. Им был парень лет семнадцати со светлыми короткими волосами, торчавшими во все стороны, янтарными глазами, еле видневшимися из-под длинной челки. Он был одет в легкую черную куртку с высоким воротом, из-под которой виднелась розовая футболка; в темно-серые брюки и массивные кроссовки красно-белой расцветки. «Как он не мерзнет в такой легкой одежде?» - пронеслось в голове у Сторка.

Но не это привлекало в нем внимание. Кошачьи уши и хвост черного угольного цвета были главным атрибутом, мигом выделявшими этого паренька из толпы. Заметив, что Сторк его подозрительно разглядывает, незнакомец вздернул хвост и торжественно сказал:

\- Ты ему не верь, этот лис многих обманул. Пойдем, посидишь со мной, я тоже Харлея жду, - он развернулся и направился к одному из свободных столиков. Сторк чуть помедлил, но вскоре присоединился к этому парню. Он бросил неодобрительный взгляд в сторону Кима, который в ответ состроил виноватое выражение лица и пожал плечами.

Сев за столик к спасителю, пилот начал оглядываться вновь, стараясь найти Ралла взглядом. Парень-кот, заметив такое оживление собеседника, прикрыл глаза и резко наклонился вперед. Он, поискав взглядом любопытствующих, тихо спросил:

\- Ты один из контрабандистов что ли? Тебя Скай или Каэрин пригнали?

\- Что? - Сторк нахмурился. - Нет, я этих типов даже не знаю.

\- А я то уж подумал!.. - воскликнул парень-кот, широко разводя руки в стороны. - Просто ты так смотрел по сторонам, что я подумал, что тебя ищут. Если ищут, то тогда ты либо повстанец, либо контрабандист, либо наемник. Но на первых и последних ты не тянешь...

\- Я работаю на Энн Юи, - встрял Сторк, собеседник понимающе кивнул. Оглянувшись, пилот тихо добавил. - Не смотря на это я все равно отношусь к группе людей, которых сейчас разыскивают. Но мы не об этом...

\- С каких пор старушка Кацураги нанимает молодняк для работы? - незнакомец вскинул бровь, но потом отмахнулся, не дожидаясь ответа. - Говоришь, что тоже в розыске? Однако ж... Видимо, у всех тут есть своя темная сторона... А за что хоть разыскивают? Убил или ограбил? - он говорил не останавливаясь, словно ему было интересно лишь задавать вопросы, а не слушать ответы. Сторк, тяжело вздохнув и отводя взгляд, понял, что это болтовня не окончится.

Не смотря на неприязнь к незнакомым людям, этот парень-кот не вызывал никаких подозрений или опасений. Он говорил свободно и быстро, не таясь, словно ему нечего было скрывать. Но, судя по той многозначительной фразе про темную сторону, и он не был так прост, как казалось.

Сторк, слушая собеседника, мельком смотрел по сторонам. Он ждал прихода таинственного Ралла, который имел должок к Энн Юи. Хотя, конечно, помимо этого пилота грыз интерес, как же выглядит этот хозяин опиумного бара, как ведет сюда. Так же, как и Ким? В душу Сторка закрались подозрения, что Ралл, узнав про будущий поход на Киттан, просто напросто сбежал подальше от своего должка.

\- А меня, кстати, Эйден зовут. Эйден Бэлор, - представился парень-кот, протянув руку Сторку. Пилот, помедлив, осторожно пожал ее и с унынием посмотрел на ладонь - ну вот, теперь еще и отмывать. Эйден добродушно улыбнулся. - А тебя как звать? Лунный сахар будешь? - он кивнул на белый порошок рядом с собой, лежавший в аккуратной квадратной коробочке.

Сторк, опасливо покосившись на это самый лунных сахар, отрицательно покачал головой. Зная о местных опасностях, он решил не рисковать. Мало ли, что это на самом деле за сахарок. Эйден пожал плечами и притянул коробочку поближе к себе.

\- Как знаешь. Ну так как тебя кличут, м?

\- Сторк... Сторк Неубаутен, - пилот назвал свое имя с опаской. Времени придумать нормальный псевдоним у него не было, фантазия попросту не сработала. - Я такое, как этот ваш сахар, терпеть не могу. Если бы не Кацураги - ноги бы моей тут не было.

\- На вас, людей, сахар не действует, - Сторк нервно хмыкнул, благодаря Хелику за одолженные приборы маскировки. - Только на тех, кто близок к животным. На нас, инн каттов, например.

«Так вот как его раса называется... Надо запомнить,» - пронеслось в голове у Сторка. Он серьезно кивнул, усваивая новую информацию об этом подозрительном чужом мире. Эйден, казалось, не заметил этого и продолжил говорить о разных вещах, так оживленно и весело, что Сторк сразу понял, что инн катт находится под наркотическим действием своего лунного сахара.

Вот так незаметно разговор перешел и на политику. Не смотря на несерьезное поведение Эйдена, он говорил о важных вещах, и не нес всякую чушь, какую обычно говорили в его состоянии.

\- Я же наемник, - пробормотал Бэлор, теребя в руках рукав куртки. Он оглянулся и наклонился к Сторку, незаметно следя за Кимом. Яо, не смотря ни на что, продолжал вдыхать ароматный дымок, веселясь с девицами. - Мой хозяин... Нет, скорее учитель - ярый монархист. Сам понимаешь, это затрудняет работу, учитывая, что основная часть заказов поступает от контрабандистов и повстанцев. Но учителя это не заботит вообще - он продолжает гнуть свою палку, и не позволяет мне работать на сторонников Шарп.

\- И как ты выкручиваешься? - незаметно для себя Сторк заинтересовался этой проблемой. Эйден сдавленно хихикнул.

\- Работаю, но оформляю заказы, будто это не повстанцы или контрабандисты. Недавно я устранял одного богатого генерала, ну так его заказчик, очаровательная такая девица, рассказала, что этот генерал участвовал в операции по поимке принесенных. Мол, их корабль над его домом пролетел, ну он и сообщил своим господам, а те - командующим. Потому Хартман и устроил проверку на Русе.

Сторк побледнел. Неужели его ошибка пилотирования стоила эскадре всех проблем? Выходит, спрячь он корабль чуть раньше, корабль бы не обнаружили, и никто бы не стал искать по Русу принесенных? «Черт побери...» - пилот медленно схватился за голову, уже не слушая Эйдена. Выходит, во всем виноват он? И его обожаемый Кондор отобрали только из-за ошибки его пилота?!

\- Погоди-погоди, а что стало с тем схваченным принесенным?! - прервав рассказ Эйдена, Сторк буквально схватил его за грудки и притянул к себе. - Я же знаю, там был рыжий мальчишка. Что с ним?!

Эйден удивленно моргнул и расходовался. От неожиданности Сторк отпустил его, он сел обратно на диванчик и смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону. Инн катт, не смотря на то, что на него уже смотрел весь притон, и Ким в частности, продолжал смеяться, а затем резко замолчал. Он хитро улыбнулся.

\- Устарела твоя информация. Шпионы доложили, что мальчишка твой здравствует, если верить информации милашки Эн. Она говорит, что сама Хейке помиловала его...

Этой информации хватило. Сторк, будучи всегда равнодушным и спокойным, вдруг вскочил и завертелся на месте, не зная, что делать. Ему нужно было бежать домой и срочно сообщить Джанко, что Эрроу жив. Но в то же время он не мог просто взять и не выполнить поручение Энн Юи, которая дала им и кров и еду. А просто разорваться он не мог.

К счастью, может, но из подсобки вышел тот, кто называл себя Раллом Харлей. Это был молодой высокий мужчина со светлой кожей и светлыми длинными волосами, доходившими ему до лопаток. Разрез его глаз был узким, так что то, что они зеленого цвета, с первого раза разобрать было сложно. Одет Харлей был в светло-голубые джинсы, кроссовки черного и золотого цветов, и белую футболку с длинным рукавом с нечеткой черной надписью. Но поясе у Ралла висел длинный меч в светло-коричневых ножнах.

Ралл, державший в зубах тонкую длинную сигарету, сразу заметил Сторка, как человека, впервые посетившего притон. Неубаутен, вмиг помрачнев, направился к хозяину, держа в руках смятую бумажку. Если Харлей сейчас скроется, то Сторк даже не попытается его догнать - сейчас у него были заботы поважнее.

Но Ралл остался стоять на месте. Сторк протянул ему бумажку, сообщив, что он пришел от фрау Кацураги. Взяв и развернув послание, Ралл мельком его прочитал и чертыхнулся. Он смял бумагу и сунул ее в задний карман джинс.

\- Скажи Энн Юи, что деньги будут позже. Сейчас из-за проверок ничего не осталось...

Сторк сухо кивнул. Если Кацураги что-то не устраивает, то пусть сама бежит разбираться, пилот посыльным работать не собирается. Тем более от этого злачного места ему было тошно, находиться здесь было неприятно. А всякие подозрительные личности, вроде Кима, придавали этому месту еще более отвратительную атмосферу.

Поспешно выйдя из притона, пилот поправил воротник и оглянулся. Теперь он был свободен, и мог спокойно возвращаться назад в бар Кацураги. Там было спокойно, тепло, и все были знакомыми. «И таких типов, как этот Яо нет.»

Идя по улице, Сторк мельком смотрел по сторонам. Не смотря ни на что этот город ему даже нравился своей необычной архитектурной и жизнью, не утихавшей тут не на мгновение. Вокруг сновали люди и представители других рас, они шли стройным потоком. По дороге бежали йомы, по соседней трассе ехали автомобили, ревя двигателями. Наверху летели огромные птицы, здания сверкали многочисленными вывесками...

Не город, а один живой орган. «На Атмосе такого не увидишь...» - прищурился Сторк. Он направился дальше, придираясь сквозь плотный поток толпы, стараясь поскорей добраться до уютного бара.

Там его уже ждал Джанко. Механик сидел за одним столиком с неизвестным мужчиной, с которым они... решили посоревноваться в армреслинге. Наивный противник решил, что раз фальшивая внешность Джанко выглядит не очень сильной, то и сам он такой же. Судя по объемной пачке денег рядом с механиком, и сияющими глазами Кацураги, устроившей это мероприятие, этот мужчина был не первым, и вряд ли последним.

Сторк приветственно кивнул Энн Юи, и, проигнорировав Хелику, направился прямиком к Джанко. Подсев к нему на скамейку, пилот, чуть помедлив, наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо:

\- Я разузнал, что... - Сторк оглянулся. - Эрроу жив.

\- Серьезно?! - Джанко от радости резко ударил рукой по столу, забыв, что борется с другим человеком. Пока тот, хрипя и визжа, пытался высвободить руку из крепкого захвата, механик недоверчиво смотрел на пилота. - Откуда узнал? Где он, тут?

\- Да, да... - отмахнулся Сторк, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не хотел, чтобы чужие уши слышали их разговор. Мало ли, может тут находятся шпионы Дмитрия. Угодить в тюрьму не хотелось... - Тут он, в цитадели. Мне доверенное лицо сообщило.

\- Случаем, не Ралл или Ким?

Хелика, выросшая словно из-под земли, внимательно смотрела на Джанко и Сторка. Механик резко отпустил руку несчастного противника, который с громким визгом вылетел прочь из бара. За ним юркнула Энн Юи, решившая потребовать свои деньги за поражение. Сторк резко отшатнулся назад.

\- К-какого черта?! - рявкнул он. Джанко замахал руками, мол, ничего не случилось, все нормально.

\- Кто тебе сообщил про приятеля - Ралл или Ким? - прищурившись, повторила Хелика. Она с усмешкой посмотрела на Сторка, все еще смотревшего на нее, как на шпиона. - Ну, хватит бояться. Я же помочь могу, - она хитро улыбнулась.

Сторк подозрительно посмотрел на Милл-старшую. С одной стороны помощь им бы не помешала, достать Эрроу оттуда было для него и Джанко сейчас главной заботой. Но в то же время нельзя было во всем полагаться на Хелику, она легко могла оказаться имперским шпионом... «Хотя нет, Эдвард же говорил, что она бывший работорговец. Значит у нее с законом не в ладах», - подумалось пилоту.

\- Что именно? - холодно поинтересовался он. Хелика весело хмыкнула и развернулась назад, она направилась к выходу в сад.

\- Идем, я скажу это лично тебе, - Джанко привстал, напоминая, что это информация касается и его. - Нет-нет, ты еще молод. Мне нужен человек постарше.

Она со Сторком вышла прочь из заведения. В маленьком саду было менее прохладно, ветер тут не гулял из-за колодцеобразного строения садика. Снег на фонтане чуть подтаял и медленно стекал вниз.

Кап, кап, кап.

Милл остановилась перед фонтаном. Она задумчиво посмотрела на статуэтку на вершине сооружения, а потом повернулась лицом к Сторку. Пилот ответил ей серьезны взглядом, внимательно слушая, что же она собирается сказать. Хелика вздохнула.

\- Ваш приятель сейчас в цитадели, но пробраться туда очень сложно. Если ты хочешь проникнуть туда, то тебе понадобится знание тайных ходов, ведущих в башню, - она залезла во внутренний карман куртки и достала оттуда бумагу, свернутую пополам несколько раз. - Эта карта еще времен предыдущего императора. Если ты хочешь пробраться к своему дружку, то она тебе жизненно необходима, - Хелика протянула карту Сторку. Тот, на мгновение задумавшись, все же взял карту в руки. - Не бери с собой мальчишку Джанко - он помешает. По таким ходам лучше ходить одному. Ты пойдешь, верно?

Сторк медлил с ответом. Он прекрасно понимал, что там его могут поймать, а если поймают - то проблем не оберешься. Но в то же мгновение это была единственная возможность связаться с Эрроу. «Я же говорил, что надо сначала думать о плохом - тогда потом хорошее покажется еще лучше.»

Пилот все же кивнул. «Была не была,» - подумалось ему. Запихнув карту за пазуху, он благодарно кивнул Хелике и поспешил себе в комнату, чтобы изучить ее получше. Сторк решил, что выдвинется сегодня ночью. Зачем мешкать? Пока они в столице, лучше не терять время даром, тем более кто знал, куда могли отправить Лэнгли в последующем.

Хелика, проводив его взглядом, ухмыльнулась и покачала головой. Она засунула руки в карманы и неспешно направилась в бар к Энн Юи.

***

Серые тяжелые тучи расступились, освобождая место на небосводе для Луны и сверкающих везд. Сторк, спешно одевавшийся, мельком покосился в окно и заметил, что лун на небе целых пять. Впрочем, сославшись на безумие этого мира, он не стал зацикливать внимание на этом факторе, а продолжил сборы.

Для своей маленькой миссии он выбрал одежду попроще: голубые джинсы, выпрошенные у Энн Юи, тяжелые черные ботинки на шнуровке и с толстой подошвой, белую футболку и голубую теплую пуховую безрукавку на молнии и с меховым капюшоном. Не смотря на то, что эта одежда ничуть не грела, она была наилучшим вариантом для вылазки - в ней пилот чувствовал себя комфортно.

Кинув в небольшой серый рюкзачок веревку, банку с консервами (неизвестно, сколько он мог просидеть в башне) и небольшой ножик, Сторк взял в руки карту и фонарик и вышел прочь. На поясе у него болтался короткий меч в черно-розовых ножнах, принадлежавший, опять же, Энн Юи. Женщина, узнав о вылазке пилота, запретила ему выходить без оружия.

Мельком посмотрев на спящего Джанко, парень вышел из комнаты. Он осторожно прикрыл дверь и быстро спустился вниз, стараясь не наступить на скрипящие половицы. Выйдя из жилого сектора в сад, он поежился - на улице было прохладно. В спешке преодолев бар Кацураги, Сторк вышел в стойла, где взял за поводья своего грифона. Тот заупрямился.

\- Пойдем уже, - зашипел Неубаутен, вновь дергая поводья. Когда же упрямая йома соизволила выйти из загона, Сторк по-быстрому оседлал ее и достал карту, светя на нее фонариком. - Ага...

Выяснив пункт назначения, пилот поехал туда. Ночью город тоже жил, но не так активно. Сторк старался огибать людные места, чтобы не быть схваченным. Мало ли, вдруг кто-то опять доложил о принесенных в городе, и тут начали массовую проверку документов?

Решив, что для полета сейчас - самое лучшее время, парень резко дернул поводья вверх - грифон, тихо взвизгнув, раскрыл крылья и взмыл над землей. Управлять йомой в полете оказалось суть труднее, чем Сторк ожидал, но он справился и с этой задачей.

Пролетая мимо разноцветных вывесок, светившихся в темноте очень ярко, Сторк не останавливался не перед одной. Его заботила лишь одна цель - ярко светившая цитадель в центре города. Она была и близко, и далеко одновременно.

Во время полета Сторк пару раз останавливался, задумываясь над своим решением пойти в одиночку. Это было несомненно глупо, но одному Сторку было легче, он отвечал лишь за свою жизнь. «Интересно, что там сейчас делает Пайпер?..» - пронеслось у него в голове.

Наконец, он достиг своей цели.

Небольшая табачная лавка, чьи окна были заколочены, и, видимо, уже никогда не возобновящие работу, находилась на задворках большого торгового дома. Она не привлекала внимания, но кто знал, что один из многочисленных ходов в цитадель находится здесь?

Оставив йому около потайного магазинчика, Сторк достал меч Энн Юи, стянув с него ножны. Им он осторожно отодрал некоторые доски и пролез внутрь, освещая себе дорогу фонариком. Внутри было пусто, лишь кольцо крышки люка сверкало из-за света фонаря. Осторожно его дернув, пилот обнаружил, что под крышкой расположена старая ржавая лестница, уходившая глубоко вниз.

Первая ступенька жалобно хрустнула под ногой Сторка, и пилот мысленно надавал себе подзатыльников за столь импульсивное поведение. Но отступать было поздно.

С горем пополам спустившись вниз, Сторк остановился, всматриваясь вглубь тоннеля. «Черт, штаны испачкаю!» - с досадой подумал он, смотря на мутную водицу под ногами. Та имела странный аромат и была коричневатой. Воистину, городская канализация - худшее место, даже пыточная не сравнится с этим зловонным тоннелем, где не бывали уже лет двадцать. На благо Сторка гадать, в какую сторону идти, не пришлось - с одной стороны была стена, наглухо закрывавшая проход. Оставалось лишь идти в одну сторону, где тоннель лихо изгибался.

Фонарик в этом деле оказался спасителем - без него сложно было бы найти дорогу, даже не смотря на то, что тоннель не имел никаких ответвлений. Резкие повороты были столь неожиданны, что даже с фонариком обнаруживались лишь в последнюю очередь. Сторк, резко остановившись перед одной из кирпичных стен, посмотрел вверх. Оттуда, через решетку, лился свет пяти спутников.

Хотя, конечно, это был лишь отраженный свет солнца, но кого это волнует? Сторк думал о том, как бы поскорей добраться до цитадели, пропахнуть местным ароматом ему не хотелось. Все здесь было противно до безобразия: эти стены, запах, мутная водичка под ногами. И это тайный ход? Их строили для королей, а этим и самый последний плебей побрезгует воспользоваться.

Сторку было жутко интересно, сколько же смертельно опасных заболеваний он успел подхватить, находясь в этом местечке, и сколько раз ему предстоит мучатся и корить себя за необдуманный поступок пойти в эту дыру. Хелика, может, помочь и хотела, но явно не предполагала, что придется идти по такой местности. А может, она просто хотела заманить его в ловушку и избавиться? Правда зачем? С работорговцами она больше не водит дружбы, имперские псы за эскадрилью ничего не дадут - сам Дмитрий же приказал отпустить их. Несостыковка получается. Но Сторк не был бы Сторком, если бы не подозревал каждого второго.

Мимо пробежала крыса,коварно сверкнув глазами в темноте. Сторк, мысленно успев проклясть всех на свете, начиная от Хелики и заканчивая Циклонис, из-за которой начались все эти злоключения, остановился и направил на нее фонарик. Крыса молча смотрела на пилота, словно гордилась тем, что он ее осматривает, а потом взмахнула хвостом и скрылась в одной из щелей меж кирпичами. Неубаутен лишь смог удивиться тому, что крыса была зеленого цвета и с кисточкой на хвосте.

Впрочем, долг ли, коротко ли, а выход наконец замаячил впереди. Это была такая же ржавая лесенка, как и в самом начале пути, но более толстая, что говорило о ее надежности. Видать, и правда когда-то по этому месту бегали царские особы. Пилот усмехнулся, представив себе, как выглядит местный монарх. Уж не женщина ли это вновь? Как говорили - женщина на борту - не к добру (хотя Пайпер, видимо, была исключением), так и женщина на троне - тоже. Хотя дурацкие законы о принесенных мог учредить только старый маразматик, который боится всего, что движется.

Сторк остановился. А не подходил ли он сам под описание этого старого маразматика? Конечно, многие из его страхов были глупыми и надуманными, но после жизни в Пустошах, где каждый твой шаг может оказаться последним это не раз его спасало. Хотя, конечно, были и случаи, когда он не слушал свою интуицию, а та кричала об опасности. Как в случае с герром Карвером например, ведь думал Сторк - не мог этот человек попасть под влияние Циклонис, он ей не нужен. Он сам предал.

О предательствах можно было говорить много, вспомнить того же Аса, но Сторка сейчас волновал путь наружу из этой канализации. Осторожно поднявшись по лестнице, пилот увидел, что над ним красуется крышка люка... однако, закрытая не так плотно, как ожидалось. Приложив все свои силы, Сторк смог открыть ее и осторожно приподнял, выглядывая наружу через узкую щелку.

Сейчас он был в каком-то коридоре, который не сильно отличался от канализации. Правда здесь не пахло, а на полу покоился толстый слой пыли. Освещение тут было тусклым, по стенам были расположены синие светящиеся кристаллы. Пилот мигом вспомнил, что вроде бы кристаллы тут были запрещены, так почему же в Башне их используют? Или это еще часть старого тоннеля?

"Черт бы меня побрал сюда лезть. Я ведь знал, знал, что эта миссия обречена на грандиозный провал," - Сторк мдленно перевел взгляд с тусклых кристаллов на пыль под ногами. - "Куда же делась моя осторожность? С какой стати я повел себя как пафосный герой дурацких фильмов, где всё заканчивается хэппи эндом? Может, это Дальняя Сторона на меня так дурно повлияла?.. А, черт с ней. Разберемся, раз уж приплыли," - мысленно отмахнувшись от унылых мыслей, пилот побрел вперед, куда вела его интуиция. В отличии от предыдущего тоннеля тут было намного приятней идти, да и крыс не было.

Впереди показался заслон с изображением змеек, обвивавших меч. Сторк, плюнув на кричавший от ужаса разум, который запрещал открывать этот ход, и велел вернуться назад, осторожно отворил дверь и выглянул оттуда, оглядевшись. Да, кажется сейчас он был лишь в старом тоннеле - перед ним уже было чистое помещение с обыкновенными электрическими лампочками, как и в баре Энн Юи, и у Хелики дома.

Вокруг никого не было. Чертовское везение, или же наоборот, первый шаг к неизбежному провалу?

Сторк еще не знал, что это второе, а посему подумал, что ему просто повезло. Но шестое чувство не молчало, визжало и орало, и не зря - не пройдя и несколько шагов, кто-то, не особо маленький, судя по огромной тени, накрывшей пилота, осторожно ткнул его пальцем в спину, словно говоря: "Ты повернись, мы тебя бить не будем." Шестое чувство затрезвонило вновь с новой силой.

"Пойди в Башню - говорили они. Найди Эрроу - говорили они. Дурак я," - посетовал Сторк.

Медленно обернувшись, он увидел перед собой огромного солдата, возвышавшегося над ним, словно слон над собачонкой. У него были густые черые усы, длинная борода... Вообще он напоминал больше пирата, чем солдата, но, как говорится, внешность не выбирают. Сторк, сглотнув, попятился назад, испуганно и затравленно смотря на этого человека, который, несомненно, обязан лишить его жизни. Ведь Неубаутен - вторженец, чужой тут. А если этот парень узнает, что он еще и приятель Эрроу, весь о котором разнеслась по всей столице со скоростью пушечного ядра, то будет еще хуже...

\- А ты кто? - голос у этого типа был басовитый, громкий. Он смотрел на Сторка с интересом, словно на невиданное животное, совершенно не заботясь, что он как бы нарушитель. Будь пилот сейчас без своего чудесного ошейника, мило подаренного Хеликой, то он бы понял этого рядового. Но удивляться какому-то человеку?.. Это нормально?

Зуб на зуб не попадал. Медленно пятясь назад к проходу, Сторк уже почувствовал, что усатый-бородатый наконец понял, что ситуация плоха, что этот тип - нарушитель, и его надо убить. Убить, убить, убить! Стереть его с лица земли, не дать помешать покою Верховного Правителя! Громила медленно потянулся к топорищу, висевшему на поясу и отстегнул его от пояса, готовясь разрубить нарушителя пополам...

Но...

Как обычно бывает в таких ситуациях, на помощь приходят совершенно неожиданно. Шестое чувство вновь тревожно закричало, но уже осторожней - кажется, спасители были на стороне Сторка, и не собирались причинять ему вреда. А что, собственно, эти спасители сделали? Верно - оглушили громилу, ударив его стоявшей поблизости вазой, которой наверняка множество веков, но... Кого это волнует? Главное, что оглушили.

Сердце ойкнуло, и Сторк медленно осел на землю, скользя по стенке вниз. Руки дрожали, голова трещала, глаза болели... Он мог умереть из-за своей же глупости. И что тогда? Они с Джанко обещали найти Эрроу, а так он сам мог бы погибнуть, нарушив обещание, данное девушке, дважды.

\- Эй, ты чего? - раздался позади упавшего на пол громилы мужской голос. За ним стояли две фигуры - одна повыше, пошире в плечах; вторая более женственная, но явно не женская. Первый из спасителей решил подойти к Сторку, и тогда пилот смог разглядеть его полностью.

Перед ним стоял молодой парень, не старше его. У него была бледная кожа, что сразу выдавало в нем жителя севера. Глаза - ледяного голубого цвета, смотрели оценивающе и непонимающе, волосы же были небесно-голубого цвета, под светильниками казавшимися ближе к цвету морской волы. Он был чертовски высоким, выше Сторка и своего напарника, так и не вышедшего из тени. Одет этот парень был просто: рубашка, поверх нее жилетка, брюки и сапоги. Если бы он только что не оглушил солдата, то Сторк бы подумал, что он - один из верных псов Верховного Правителя, но... все же, судя по всему, это не так.

Парень, непонимающе смотря на пилота, осторожно приблизился к нему, словно боясь спугнуть. Он неспешно присел на корточки около Сторка, находящегося все еще в шоковом состоянии, а потом достал из кармана жилетки пачку сигарет. Потянувшись было за никотиновой палочкой, он резко остановился, а потом с любопытством глянул на Сторка, молча спрашивая его, будет ли он. Пилот отрицательно покачал головой - от сигарет его мутило еще со времен работы на Мербии.

\- Как знаешь, - парень пожал плечами и закурил. Выпустив дымовое колечко, незнакомец с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на него и пробормотал. - Красиво, правда?.. Я, раньше, так не умел, а потом научили...

Сторк совершенно не понимал, зачем этот парень сообщает ему подобного рода информацию. Незнакомец вел себя расковано, свободно, словно совершенно не остерегался Сторка, а видел в нем своего приятеля или товарища. Стоящий в тени собрат этого человека нервно стучал ногой по полу, но ничего не говорил. "Черт, да что же им от меня надо?! Надо бежать, пока этот бородатый не очухался, я не хочу превратиться в мясной фарш!"

Сторк осторожно поднялся на ноги и сухо кивнул незнакомцу, продолжавшему сидеть на корточках. Парень непонимающе посмотрел на пилота, нервно оглядывающегося по сторонам, и спешащего куда-то, словно боясь, что за ним сейчас ринется толпа с собаками, вилами и огнем. Наклонив голову набок, парень нахмурился и многозначительно переглянулся с темным силуэтом, не выходившему на свет. Затем он перевел взгляд на Сторка.

\- Ты что-то украл? Тебя ищут?

\- Нет конечно! - обозленно прикрикнул Сторк, отряхивая одежду. Он возмущенно посмотрел на незнакомца, который мигом понял свою ошибку, причислив этого человека к ворам. Встав следом за ним, он лишь недоуменно смотрел на копошения пилота, пытавшегося вновь открыть дверь в потайной тоннель, откуда он уже мог спокойно вернуться домой, забыв обо всех проблемах... Хотя, конечно, бар Энн Юи никогда не станет ему домом, а тот единственный, Кондор, он глупо потерял.

Это было просто убежище. Временное. Глупо было надеяться на то, что Пайпер вернется так скоро, прихватив Финна. Глупо было верить, что они смогут найти Эрроу. Глупо было верить, что они смогут вернуться домой. Какая глупая штука - судьба. Закинула их далеко-далеко, в неизвестный мир, а они теперь страдают и ищут.

Было бы легче сразу погибнуть.

\- А! Кстати! - встрепенулся незнакомец, протягивая руку Сторку. Тот неодобрительно и осторожно посмотрел на парня, но руку пожал, словно собеседник был заражен чумой. - Ты уж извини, что мы так резко нагрянули, просто своих в беде не бросают, верно же? Я сомневаюсь, что человек, не связанный с нами, - незнакомец многозначительно повел бровью. - Станет лезть в Цитадель. Меня, кстати, зовут Скай Дэрк, ну, думаю, кто я такой тебе объяснять не нужно.

И тут сердце Сторка ухнуло вниз. Перед ним сидел не просто какой-то левый воришка, случайно спасший его от гибели. Это был тот самый лидер контрабандистов Киттана, тот самый человек, о котором Хелика так неодобрительно отзывалась. Тот самый человек, о котором она говорила, что он принесенный. Неужели случайность столкнула их, заброшенных сюда волей случая, сегодня?

Заметив растерянность Сторка, Скай добродушно улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине.

\- Ну, ну, не каждый день таких личностей встречаешь, конечно, но ты тоже не плошай. Самого как звать то, а? И зачем полез в такое место, сам знаешь, гиблое оно.

Сторк не знал, можно ли было доверять ему, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что в отличии от Хелики, скрывавшей много секретов, этот человек был открытым и все сразу выкладывал. Тем более о нем, с его то дурной славой, знали почти все, вряд ли был бы смысл прятать что-то, все равно об этом узнают.

\- Сторк, - пробормотал пилот, потирая руку. Он ударился локтем при отступлении, тот неприятно побаливал, но терпеть было можно. - Я... это... за приятелем пришел, вот.

\- Твой друг в тюрьме? - Скай нахмурился, задумчиво потирая подбородок. Он кинул косой взгляд в сторону тени, за которой скрывался его приятель. - Это, интересно, за что же его упекли? Сам знаешь, в Цитадель так просто не отправляют, для этого надо быть очень важным гостем, как, например, я... - Скай весело усмехнулся, заметив недовольный взгляд Сторка. - Ну, ну, расслабься. Поможем мы вытащить этого друга, так ведь? - он вновь обратился к тени.

Наконец, спутник Ская соизволил появиться на свету. Этот парень был чуть старше Ская, но был ниже ростом и уже в плечах. Фигура у него была более женственной, с первого взгляда Сторк не увидел в нем мужчины. Заблуждение еще происходило из-за длинных алых волос, собранных в неряшливых хвост на затылке, и больших шоколадных глаз. Казалось, природа посмеялась над этим парнем. В отличие от Ская, одетого по погоде, Каэрин был в более легкой одежде: узкая обтягивающая одежда, состоящая из легких сапожек, брючек и короткого топа. У этого парня была большая коллекция шрамов: множество на руках, один пересекал глаз, ну и еще много мелких.

"Это, наверно, Каэрин," - припомнив рассказы Хелики, подумал Сторк. В отличии от добродушного приятеля, Каэрин выглядел угрюмым и рассерженным, он недовольно переводил взгляд со Сторка на Ская. Последний, казалось, просто не обращал на это внимания. Может привык, а может просто смирился с вечно хмурым другом.

\- Принесенный он, - буркнул Сторк.

Лица Ская и Каэрина мигом побледнели. Первый болезненно нахмурился, внимательно смотря на Сторка, молчаливо спрашивая его: "Ты ведь тоже, да? С той стороны Барьерных гор?" Второй же скривил лицо и сплюнул на пол, поспешно это место затоптав. Он процедил сквозь зубы (Сторк отметил, что голос у него был крикливый и неприятный):

\- Вы те ребята, попавшиеся на Русе, да? - это больше походило на допрос. Каэрин закатил глаза и покачал головой, смотря Сторку прямо в глаза. - Идиоты. Зачем вы раскрылись?

\- Как будто мы обязаны были знать, что нам нельзя этого делать! - рявкнул в ответ пилот. Каэрин скривился, он резко сорвался с места и практически за мгновение очутился рядом со Сторком. Схватив того за грудки, он с дикой яростью и ненавистью посмотрел ему в глаза и прошипел:

\- Из-за вас, идиотов...

\- Успокойся, - холодно сказал Скай, оттаскивая своего напарника от нового знакомого. Сторк, раздраженно зашипев, поправил майку и молча посмотрел на Каэрина, который тут же начал выказывать свое недовольство, нецензурно выражаясь и пытаясь ударить Ская. Дэрк равнодушно смотрел на попытки своего приятеля вырваться и оттолкнул его в сторону, все так же холодно смотря на него. - Прекрати вести себя как твой отец, мы прекрасно помним, как он закончил.

\- Это потому что шавки рыцарей убили его! - рявкнул в ответ Каэрин. Он скривился. - Фрау Циклонис победит в этой войне, Альянс раздроблен... Им никогда не добиться победы.

\- А вот нет больше твоей Циклонии, дружок, - медовым голосом протянул Сторк, с удовольствием смотря на то, как лицо Макинами медленно вытягивается и бледнеет. Он попытался еще раз подобраться к пилоту, но был остановлен Скаем, схватившим его за руку. Сторк, видя свою победу в словесной войне, продолжил, наслаждаясь каждым словом. - Альянс разгромил ее... Неделю назад, где-то. А тот мальчишка, за которым я пришел, возглавлял его. Твоя госпожа сдалась и сбежала. Знаешь, что стало с ее верным псом? Убит. Ею же. И ты еще говоришь о какой-то победе...

\- Врешь, собака! Не могла она проиграть! - Каэрин так и рвался к Сторку, но Скай крепко удерживал его. Равнодушно смотря на попытки приятеля, он перевел взгляд на Сторка и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть этот слух, спросил:

\- Неужели... и правда?.. Спустя десять лет после той мясорубки нам все же удалось одолеть ее?.. - Сторк, помедлив, кивнул. Он усмехнулся, смотря на то, как Каэрин перестал вырываться, а замер, испуганно смотря куда-то сквозь Сторка. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он схватился за голову и отшатнулся назад, вызвав недоумение Ская. - Эй, Ки?

\- Брат... неужели... тоже... - он провел рукой по глазам и тяжело вздохнул, не в силах осознать тот факт, что его империя проиграла. Сторк устало посмотрел на него - теперь это не дерзкий пес, а лишь забитая собачка, сбежавшая из дома. Брат, говоришь? Неужели на Дальней Стороне есть те, чьим домом была Циклония? Похож этот парень на них, на собак Циклонис - такой же грубый и резкий. А теперь утих. Подняв глаза, Каэрин посмотрел на Сторка таким взглядом, что тот вздрогнул. Там было смешано все: испуг, ненависть, обида. Хриплым голосом, не своим, он спросил. - Из какой эскадрильи ты, пташка?

\- "Штормовые Ястребы," - и это грянуло словно гром среди ясного неба. Каэрин лишь криво усмехнулся и покачал головой, бормоча себе что-то под нос.

\- Доигрались...

***

\- Ну ты, если что, присоединяйся. Нам такие люди нужны, да и тем более ты тоже с Атмоса, - Скай, стоя у подножья Цитадели, около того места, где сточная труба резко обрывалась, сливаясь с речкой, улыбнулся и пожал руку Сторку. Тот брезгливо поморщился, что вызвало еще большую улыбку у Дэрка - тот списал это на свои тараканы в голове. - Круто, никогда не был знаком с жителем Мербии! Ну, бывай!

Он махнул рукой и осторожно толкнул Каэрина, стоящего впереди. Тот, вздрогнув, резко обернулся, словно испуганный зверек, а заметив, что это был Скай, облегченно вздохнул. Вместе с Дэрком они спрыгнули вниз с трубы, Скай еще раз обернулся и помахал рукой Сторку, что-то крича на прощание, но из-за шума воды пилот ничего не услышал. Сухо улыбнувшись в ответ, Сторк кивнул им на прощание и сам спрыгнул вниз, но побрел уже в совершенно другую сторону.

Как забавно было осознать, что эти двое, самые что ни на есть сорвиголовы, потрясшие империю не хуже фройляйн Шарп с ее повстанцами, были с Атмоса. Скай обронил, что он родом с Близзариса, впрочем, по нему это было видно. Сторк никогда не думал, что на этой северной терре живут люди - Сьюзи Лу никогда не говорила об этом, да и во время снежного фестиваля, когда на терру прилетели Рапторы, он ни одного не видел, кроме туристов.

А Каэрин был с Циклонии. Да, Сторк понял это еще раньше, но ему нужны были доказательства. В отличие от своего друга, Ская, сразу располагавшего к себе, Каэрин наоборот отталкивал. Может воспитание на Циклонии так повлияло, может дикий образ жизни... Кто знает. Но эти двое друг друга сразу невзлюбили, как только увидели.

Идя по темным улицам столицы, пилот лениво поднял голову, смотря, как из-за крыш высоток пробиваются лучи солнца. Новый день в этом аду настал, интересно, сможет ли он его пережить? На ум пришла мысль, что Энн Юи уже встала и хлопочет по хозяйству. Надо будет попросить у нее булку, чтобы утолить голод, после пережитого пилоту требовалось топливо.

Надо было поскорей возвращаться. Джанко, если проснулся, начнет искать его, и даже Хелика его не остановит. А кто знает, что этот мальчишка мог натворить во время его отсутствия?.. Сторк же ему как нянька - и присмотрит, и покормит, и спать уложит.

\- Тяжела моя судьба, эх, - тоскливо протянул пилот, забираясь на грифона. Тот недовольно заскулил, чуя от хозяина неприятный запах канализации, но хозяин был явно не в настроении, чтобы спорить с упрямым животным. Возмущенно фыркнув, животное неспешно побежало в сторону "Лисьего Хвоста".

"Слишком подозрительно все это. Это предложение... Надо подумать над ним, если что, Джанко в охапку - и на север, к контрабандистам. Подальше от Хелики с ее подозрительными связями... " - зевнув, подумал Сторк.

А солнце продолжало вставать из-за высоток.


	9. Внутренний распад

\- Ваша задумка восхитительна. Вы, будучи еще столь юной... Как у Вас хватило сил, чтобы создать прототип _этого_?.. Столь необычное приспособление...

В темной комнате их было всего трое: Ларк, Анархия и Грелль. Равнодушно смотря на содержимое ящика, в котором лежало _нечто_ , что так заинтересовало Снежного Правителя, Циклонис неспешно перевела взгляд прямиком на женщину, а потом - на Грелля. Тот стоял рядом, держа в руках тонкую полупрозрачную пластину, на которой то и дело мелькали какие-то фотографии и тексты.

\- Анархия, не нужно лести. Вам интересно лишь приспособление, не больше, не меньше, - ответила Ларк, прикрывая глаза. Сердце учащенно билось - от этой игрушки, что она собрала на днях, могла зависеть ее будущая жизнь. Проведет ли она остаток дней своих будучи лишь жалкой прислужницей Натали, или же...

\- "Анархия"? - расхохоталась женщина, усмехаясь. - Неужели вы действительно думаете, что это - мое имя? Как бы не так. Эту идиотскую кличку придумали подчиненные, якобы за мои заслуги... Да, Грелль? - она посмотрела на красноволосого. Тот, вздрогнув, удивленно поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на Фройлинг. - Анжелика, не Анархия, а Анжелика.

Отмахнувшись от подчиненного, женщина опустила руку в жидкий раствор и достала оттуда тот предмет, что ранее вызвал у нее восхищение. Повертев его в руках, она прищурилась.

\- Неужели такая маленькая штучка может дать такую огромную силу?..

\- Только если вы обладаете Узами, - Ларк прикрыла глаза. - Синхронизация даст очень много вашему напарнику... Впрочем, все зависит от ваших с ним взаимоотношений. Если вы не ладите или никогда до этого не входили в "связь", я говорю про сонаправленность, то синхронизация с использованием этого... повлечет за собой нехорошие последствия.

"Анжелика, значит?.. Что ж, если она сказала мне свое настоящее имя, то, значит, я иду к успеху," - усмехнулась про себя Ларк, внешне оставаясь неизменной. Одно лишь неосторожное слово могло повлечь за собой провал, а за ним - и смерть, и еле что похуже.

\- А что могут делать те, кто Узами не обладает? - Фройлинг положила устройство обратно. - С Узами синхронизация дает силы кристаллической магии обоим, а при их отсутствии?..

\- Можно зарядить, - жадно произнесла Ларк, сглатывая. - Нам нужны все связисты со двора, вы, Верховный Правитель, кто-то еще... Если мы сможем зарядить это устройство при помощи нашей магии, то при совместной синхронизации оно даст силу всем, кто использует его. Но нужно быть осторожным, люди со слабой психикой не выдержат нагрузку.

\- Ясно-ясно, - поджала губы Анжелика, вновь покосившись на устройство. Грелль, печатавший все это время что-то на своем планшете, поднял голову и ожидающе посмотрел на госпожу, словно спрашивая у нее, каково же ее решение. Та усмехнулась.

\- Так как, говоришь, ты назвала эту штучку?..

***

Это место угнетало. Все тут было не так - и люди злые, и законы строже, и отношение к нему иное, нежели там, дома. Он был вольной птицей, а теперь ему приходилось жить в золотой клетке, мирно подчиняясь приказам Натали. Противиться он ей не мог - она та, кто вытащила его из камеры, спасла от смерти. Возможно благодаря ее стараниям он еще сможет видеть раненым глазом.

Об этом думал Эрроу, молча идя за Марией. В отличие от остальных представителей этого двора она была более простой и эмоциональной - на ее лице в одно мгновение можно было прочесть кучу эмоций, начиная от удивления и легкого недоумения и заканчивая злобой и обидой. Она была "живой", по сравнению с Хейке, Дмитрием или Натали она была просто ангелом местного двора.

Они спускались вниз по лестнице. Благо, за прошедшее время раны успели кое-как затянуться, и никаких неудобств это путешествие не доставляло. Хотя, конечно, иногда побаливала нога, стоило Лэнгли поставить ногу в неудобное положение, но это можно было стерпеть.

Стерпеть ради того, о чем рассказала ему Шмидт. Девушка, остановившись на лестничном пролете, молча посмотрела на Эрроу с легким упреком, словно поторапливая его. Они очень спешили.

Спешили в то место, куда Эрроу очень не хотелось возвращаться. В камеры под цитаделью. Но то, что рассказала ему фройляйн майор было настолько важным, что можно было и плюнуть на свои раны, на свои страхи.

\- Ты ведь не знаешь, наверное... - чуть ранее сказала Мария, странно смотря на Эрроу. Тот слегка нахмурился, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит девушка. - Говорят, в районе терры Рус снова было замечено сияние на небе, а оно у нас об одном говорит - об открытии портала.

А потом она сказала, что достопочтенный герр Хартман, чтоб ему икалось, вновь схватил принесенного. Да и не простого, а явно солдата, ибо символ красного ворона на груди как бы намекал о его отношении к одной из воюющих сторон. К Циклонии, если быть точнее.

Впрочем Эрроу пошел за Марией даже не из-за того, что его интересовал этот принесенный в плане того, что он знает о местонахождении портала. Лэнгли боялся, что это мог быть Ас - кто знает, что сотворила Ларк тогда в день падения своей империи, может, она перекинула его сюда, но из-за какой-то причины командующего выкинуло лишь сейчас?

Все возможно. Теперь Эрроу мог поверить чему угодно.

\- Ну ты не волнуйся так, наверняка еще узнаешь что-нибудь о своем мире, может даже что-то, что поможет тебе вернуться домой, - Мария тепло улыбнулась, оборачиваясь к парню. Тот поднял задумчивый взгляд на девушку. - Наверно мне, как одной из подчиненных Верховного Правителя, такое говорить не следовало бы, но я верю, что вы с вашими ребятами еще вернетесь домой. Жизнь - штука такая, то полоса белая, то черная...

В ответ Эрроу лишь хмыкнул - будь что будет. Конечно он еще надеялся, что выберется отсюда, но будем честны - мозгов за это время у него прибавилось, и он уже понял, что лучше сразу надеяться на худшее. Теперь то он начал понимать Сторка.

\- А вот и пришли! - на распев протянула Мария, доставая из складок одежды тонкую карту, являвшуюся ключом. Проведя ею по сканеру, девушка подождала, пока откроются двери, а потом хитро глянула на Лэнгли. - Ну, хочешь посмотреть на земляка?

\- Почему бы и нет, - на выдохе ответил Эрроу, следуя за девушкой. Шли они совсем недолго - благо оба прекрасно помнили местонахождение камер. Мария - как майор заведующей тюрьмой, Эрроу - как бывший пленник. Парень отстраненно посмотрел на металлические тяжелые двери, ведущие в камеры - выходит, там и сейчас находятся принесенные, которых закинуло сюда портальным штормом?

Мария остановилась лишь перед поворотом за угол, выражение ее лица резко переменилось с радостного на озабоченное. Эрроу, выглянув из-за спины девушки, прекрасно понял, что же тут было не так.

Перед дверью в карцер стоял он, тот человек, что сейчас заменил собою Аса. Хартман был явно чем-то озабочен, он что-то говорил стоящему рядом с ним Донни, размахивал руками, хмурился и скалился. Выглядело это довольно забавно, учитывая, что Карабоцас был на голову выше своего командира.

Дмитрий прекратил разговор резко, он жестом указал своему майору, что тот может идти. Донни, помявшись на месте, рассеянно глянул на Марию и Эрроу, а потом поспешил куда-то назад по своим делам. Хартман равнодушно посмотрел на Шмидт, что вытянулась по струнке и явно побледнела, а потом перевел взгляд на Эрроу. Этот взор был "пустым", он не выражал абсолютно ничего, никакой заинтересованностью, словно они с рыжим знакомы не были.

\- Тебя кто-то прислал? - спросил Дмитрий, продолжая смотреть на Эрроу. Парень раздраженно фыркнул, но продолжил играть в эти "гляделки". Мария вздрогнула и потупилась.

\- Н-нет... Просто...

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дмитрий гневно нахмурился и жестом резко остановил Марию. Девушка обиженно всхлипнула и сжала кулачки, но промолчала.

\- Не трать мое время, майор. Если ты пришла сюда лишь для того, чтобы поглазеть на заключенного, то... - договорить он не успел, его прервал тоненький писк. Достав из кармана нечто, больше напоминающее полупрозрачную карточку, какую Марию использовала для входа в тюремный отсек, Хартман быстро пробежал глазами по экрану скривился. - Отлично, у них опять проблемы на севере. Ладно... - он посмотрел на Марию уже не так строго и более устало. - Скажи Наталье, чтобы готовила отряды к выступлению к Киттану...

\- Есть, сэр! - воскликнула Шмидт, отдав честь. Эрроу лишь натянуто улыбнулся и проводил Хартмана взглядом, стараясь не смотреть на Марию. Ту, кажется, била дрожь от злости.

\- Да как он!.. - возмущенно ворчала девушка. - Да как он посмел! Я, черт подери, вторая начальница тюремных камер, а он мне тут такое говорит!

\- Так зачем же ты подчиняешься ему? - Эрроу удивленно вскинул бровь. - Самой не нравится, но подчиняешься. Я тебя не понимаю. И, да, кстати, почему "Наталья", а не "Натали"? Она же...

Мария скептически посмотрела на Эрроу, прерывая его на полуслове.

\- Подумай своей головой. Если я буду грубить этому охламону, то не то, что премии лишусь, но еще и какого-нибудь органа... глаза... как ты. И зачем мне это нужно? - второй вопрос поставил ее в тупик. - Ну мы же с Руса... А, ты ж не местный! Точно! - вспомнила девушка, поздно спохватившись. - Госпожа не хочет иметь ничего общего с родиной, вот и поменяла имя. А так у нас у всех там такие имена, м, нетипичные.

Она оглянулась и лукаво посмотрела на парня, все еще непонимающе осмысляющего слова Марии. Все таки эта Дальняя Сторона до сих пор оставалась для него местом чертовски непонятным и сложным. Получается, люди тут еще на какие-то группы делятся, в отличие от Атмоса? "Куда меня угораздило попасть..."

Почувствовав легкой толчок в ребра, Эрроу недовольно покосился на Марию, которая с детским азартом смотрела ему в глаза. В этом взгляде было намешано столько эмоций, столько желания увидеть еще одного человека с той загадочной стороны, что Эрроу на мгновение померещилась, что это не Мария вовсе, а Пайпер. Та тоже так просила его.

Открыв стальную дверь, эти двое зашли внутрь и тут же закрыли носы руками - тут воняло кровью, еще чем-то. Но именно этот металлический запах заставлял морщиться и кривиться.

\- М-мать... - выдавила Мария, смотря перед собой. Действительно, увиденная картина была отвратительна и ужасна. Пленник действительно оказался солдатом враждебной ранее Циклонии, его выдавали символы на униформе. Дмитрий постарался на славу - на этом человеке не было ни единого живого места, кровь была всюду. - В-все органы... Всмятку, - промямлила девушка, осторожно косясь на Эрроу. Ну мало ли, как он отреагирует?

Для Шмидт этот принесенный все же в первую очередь был лишь подростком. А детей она любила.

Эрроу лишь поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Очевидно было, что они опоздали - от трупа уже не узнать, остались ли еще порталы, как он тут оказался, и есть ли надежда попасть домой. Однако первое впечатление о том, что этот человек был мертв оказались неверными: чуть пошевелившись, солдат открыл один глаз и устало посмотрел перед собой.

Заметив Эрроу, солдат резко раскрыл оба глаза и захрипел что-то, все продолжая смотреть на парня и пытаясь что-то сказать. Вздрогнув, Лэнгли отшатнулся назад, продолжая наблюдать за пленником, но уже с большим страхом, чем интересом.

\- Ты... - наконец выговорил солдат, морщась от боли. - Ты...

Мария заинтересованно прислушалась, с любопытством поглядывая то на Эрроу, то на пленного.

\- Как он... Такой же... - солдат криво ухмыльнулся. - Предатель.

"Предатель? В каком это смысле?" - непонимающе наклонила голову набок Шмидт. Она чуть приподнялась на носочках, смотря на пленного, желая, чтобы тот еще что-нибудь сказал - но поздно, солдат испустил дух со своим последним словом. - "Предатель..."

Эрроу не поворачивался. Голова его была подняла, он смотрел куда-то вперед, сквозь стену, думая о своем. Мария боязливо переступила с ноги на ногу и оглянулась назад.

"Но все же почему именно предатель?.."

***

\- Ну, это оказался не Ас. Однозначно радует, - заметила Циклонис, точа ноготки пилочкой. Она безо всякого интереса глянула на Эрроу, сидевшего рядом с ней и потиравшего виски, усиленно о чем-то думая. - Ну и что ты из себя мыслителя изображаешь? Расслабься.

Эрроу угрюмо посмотрел на девушку, но промолчал. Расслабишься тут...

Учитывая, что последняя надежда связи с родным домом оборвалась благодаря Дмитрию, даже думать о том, чтобы выбраться из этого мирка было бы глупо. Конечно Эрроу решил, что когда-нибудь сбежит из этого места, но сейчас стоило подумать над будущими действиями и обстановкой.

Итак, что он имеет? Команда черти где, неизвестно, вместе ли они. Если да, то задача становилась легче - найти их, а там уже командой рыскать по этому миру. Кажется, Дмитрий говорил про какую-то Шарп и МакКи, может, они помогут эскадре? Если же эскадрилья была разделена, то дело было куда хуже - найти кого-то в таком мире было чертовски сложно. Да, конечно планета у них была небольшая, да и искать надо было лишь на одной половине - вторая то Атмос, где ребят точно нет - однако это ничуть не упрощало задачу.

Ну ладно. Допустим, эскадрилья все же соберется вместе. Допустим, они доберутся дл Шарп и МакКи, и те им помогут. А дальше то что? Связистов, как называли их местные, тут было немного - всех перебили. Порталы открывать вообще никто не умел, не то что Пайпер, даже Ларк. Кристалла Оракула у них не было, никаких дверей - тем более. Вечно жить за счет повстанцев они не могли, а воевать вновь, а тем более убивать кого-то в планы Эрроу не входило.

Помимо этого был еще один план действий авторства Ларк. Ничего не делать, куковать в Цитадели, зато в тепле-уюте. Этот план был единственным осуществимым, но свободолюбивая натура Эрроу так и кричала, что она этот план выполнять не будет.

Однако разум соглашался, что это единственный нормальный вариант из всех возможных. Можно тонком намекнуть Марие или Наталье, чтобы те поискали его ребят, а там уж с Циклонис подумать, как открыть портал на Атмос.

Хотя Эрроу прекрасно понимал, что возвращаться туда Ларк не хотела - там ее не ждали, и, скорее всего, готовили гильотину.

Он и Ларк в это время сидели в коридоре почти на самом верху башни, недалеко от тронного зала. Коридор был выполнен в светлых тонах, а около больших окон стояли круглые бархатистые кресла светло-зеленого цвета. Собственно на таких подростки и устроились.

Ларк лениво поглядывала в окно, редко хмурясь, видя там какую-либо тень. О существовании в этом мире драконов она подозревала, но не была уверена, что эти тени были ими. Да и вряд ли бы стали такие ящеры обитать рядом с крупным городом.

Вдруг впереди послышались голоса. Один явно принадлежал Дмитрию, второй был женским и неизвестным ни Ларк, ни Эрроу. Они подняли голову, смотря на шедших к ним людей.

Говорить о Дмитрие нужды нет, а вот девушка рядом была персоной довольно интересной. Она была высока, чуть ниже Хартмана, со светлой кожей и такими же светлыми волосами, оканчивающимися голубыми кончиками. Длинные волосы девушки были собраны в хвост на затылке, одета она была в стандартную форму местных военных - белый плащ поверх такого же белого одеяния с черными элементами.

\- И как этих щенков только оставили... - проворчал командующий, недовольно смотря на подростков. Ларк крутанула в руках пилочку, явно отмечая, что ее полет может завершиться в чьем-то лбе. Однако Дмитрий не воспринял эту угрозу всерьез и фыркнул. - Скинуть бы на корм тем тварям...

\- Ты же знаешь приказ Верховного Правителя, - мягко возразила девушка рядом. Дмитрий отмахнулся.

\- Детей она любит... Поплатится за это, голову даю, - с этими словами он отвернулся в сторону. Девушка, покосившись на него, лишь тихо вздохнула, а потом внимательно посмотрела на Ларк и Эрроу.

\- Прошу последовать за мной. Верховный Правитель ждет вас.

Тронный зал в и этот раз поразил своим величием, а дракон, сидящий позади Хейке, все так же пугал до чертиков. Ларк была тут впервые, а потому восхищенно смотрела на это великолепие, изредка вздыхая, словно жалея о том, что потеряла свою империю, где у нее тоже был свой тронный зал. Хейке сидела на троне, подперев голову рукой, она равнодушно глянула на вошедших.

По обе стороны от нее в темноте стояли еще два человека, но разглядеть их полностью не удалось. Эрроу предположил, что это женщина и мужчина.

\- Отложим церемонии на потом, - заметив, что Хартман и незнакомая девушка собираются поклониться, Хейке отмахнулась и с долей любопытства глянула на подростков, остановив свой взгляд на Ларк. - Шегуми - за ограничителями.

Незнакомка отдала честь и поспешила прочь из зала. Стоя перед Хартманом, который мог в любой момент перерезать горло, ребята чувствовали себя неуютно, но ничего сделать не могли. Переплетя пальцы, Хейке мрачно посмотрела на Циклонис.

\- Девочка, ты же та Циклонис?

Ларк удивленно вскинула брови.

\- Ну да, - она прищурилась. - А что-то не так?

\- Твой дружок сдал тебя с потрохами. Сказал, что ты... - она махнула рукой. - Долго объяснять, да и смысл, если ты и так знаешь свои грешки. Меня интересует немного другое... - встав с трона, Хейке неспешно сошла вниз и подошла к Ларк, смотря ей в глаза. Циклонис даже не дрогнула, хотя ей явно было неуютно.

Эрроу так и чувствовал, как она метала гром и молнии в его сторону. Почувствовать на себе кару разъяренной девушки-связистки, которая была императрицей, которая его однажды чуть не прикончила, которая... которая вообще много чего плохого сделала как-то не хотелось. Парень отшагнул на шаг в сторону, он успел заметить, как девушка показала ему жест, состоящий из плотно сжатого кулака с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

"Ах ты ж гадина."

\- Даже великолепному связисту не под силу постичь всю мощь Хеликса и поднять с его помощью целую терру, - Хейке провела рукой по щеке Ларк. Та нахмурилась и отшатнулась в сторону. - Спокойней, спокойней.

\- Если же великолепному связисту это не под силу, то к какой категории отношусь я? - с долей ехидства спросила Ларк. Она скривилась. - В конце концов мне удалось это сделать, и, как видишь, я связист.

Дмитрий подался вперед, занося руку для удара.

\- Да как ты смеешь разговаривать с Верховным Правителем в таком тоне?! - рявкнул он, но был остановлен жестом Хейке. Та, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза Ларк, едва заметно улыбнулась.

\- Есть парочка людей, которые могут это сделать... - она наклонилась ближе к Ларк и прошептала ей что-то на ухо. Девушка нахмурилась и ответила что-то в ответ, что заставило Хейке улыбнуться еще шире, а потом и вовсе рассмеяться. Дмитрий и Эрроу лишь непонимающе переглянулись - пожалуй, это был единственный момент, когда они сошлись во мнениях. Странно это все было, ой как странно.

Наконец, прибежала Шегуми, неся в руках прозрачный сундучок с непонятным черным содержимым. Отдышавшись и склонив голову перед Хейке, девушка открыла ларец и молча посмотрела на императрицу. Та, улыбнувшись, взяла оттуда два небольших предмета, которыми оказались... ошейники.

Два совершенно черных ошейника, напоминавших две черные ленты. На них не было видно застежек, единственной выделявшейся деталью являлись красные окошечки, что слабо горели красным огоньком. Хейке, продемонстрировав ошейники детям, вновь заговорила.

\- Вы - принесенные. Ты, - она указала на Ларк. - Одна из _них_ , никогда бы не подумала, что найду еще такого человека. Вы двое представляете опасность для нашего мира, вы несете чуму, что может заставить моих подданных пойти искать тот неизвестный мир под названием Атмос. Они все думают, что у вас свободней, но пусть эти свиньи в человеческих одеждах знают, что полной свободы нет нигде. Я не могу вам полностью доверять, а потому примите ваше наказание, вашу плату за наше доверие. Стоит вам сделать хоть что-то не то, попытаться сбежать - как ваша голова полетит с плеч. Удобная штучка, да? - Хейке хитро прищурилась.

Когда ошейники оказались у своих владельцев, Эрроу отреагировал на это как-то равнодушно, как на еще один признак того, что свобода все дальше и дальше отделяется от него. Ларк же - иначе.

Когда она только-только оказалась в покоях Натали, спасшей ее и этого рыжего идиота от верной смерти, Ларк могла думать только об одном - о том, что она ЖИВА. Что смерть ей больше не грозит, бедность - тоже, теперь она живет в покоях командующей, которая следит за ней, как за опасной персоной. Однако тогда Ларк не жила, а лишь влекла существование - никакой цели перед ней не было, она не знала, что делать.

Потом пришла мысль о том, что нужно жить дальше, стремясь к чему-то, как она и привыкла. Раньше ее целью был захват Атмоса, а теперь... а теперь что? Тогда она подумала о том, что хочет жить тут. Так же, как и на Атмосе - роскошно, свободно. Но для этого нужно было стать одной из этого общества. И как быть?

Ответ пришел сам собой - маленький подарок в сторону Хейке, который поможет одолеть ей повстанцев. Изобрести что-то для Ларк не было проблемой - на Циклонии она частенько баловалась с технологиями, создавая то машины, что могли за одно мгновение уничтожить другие терры, то усилители для Дождевых Червей. В этот раз решением стала маленькая игрушка, работающая на силах связистов.

Ларк усмехнулась - Анжелика, та, что пытала ее, оказалась женщиной смышленой. Договорившись, мол "Что было - то было", Ларк, воспользовавшись помощью Фройлинг и ее волшебной водичкой, содержащей частички кристаллов в себе, создала небольшую машинку, сила которой, однако, была несопоставима с ее размером.

У нее не было определенного названия, Ларк звала ее "синтом". Эта небольшая штучка походила на изогнутую веточку - она была абсолютно белой с несколькими отростками по внутренней стороне изгиба. Если связист и тот, на ком связист использует свои силы, используют "синт", то их силы возрастут во много раз. Ларк не испытывала эту машинку в деле, однако подозревала, что примерно так все и будет. Синт можно было зарядить - тогда при синхронизации двух не-связистов сила Уз передавалась и им, правда более слабо.

Синт мог привести Ларк все - славу, богатство, власть. Она прекрасно знала, что это дело рискованное, но, однако, она уже завоевала расположение Хейке, собрав эту машинку для нее.

Так начался взлет Циклонис. Она знала, что этот ошейник - лишь способ ограничить ее силу, и то ненадолго. "Лишь проверка... Эта Хейке гораздо интересней, чем я думала раньше," - Циклонис молча поклонилась.

Никто не видел ее улыбки.

***

"Мы используем вас, как приманку для лидеров Киттана. Контрабандисты, Скай и Каэрин - такие же принесенные, как и вы. Они обязательно клюнут."

Таков был приказ Хейке. После вручения средств контроля, императрица начала говорить с Дмитрием о бойне на севере, что, впрочем, интересовало и Ларк и Эрроу мало - ни о каком Киттане они не слышали. Конечно, в душу этой парочки закрался интерес насчет того, кто же эти Скай и Каэрин, однако рисковать своими жизнями, чтобы приманить этих двух как-то не хотелось.

Ния Шегуми - таково было полное имя незнакомой девушки - оказалась такой же командующей, как Дмитрий и Наталья. Ларк эта девица не понравилась сразу - что-то в душе говорило, что Ния еще не показала настоящую себя, однако это могли быть лишь суеверия. Циклонис решила не особо расслабляться в обществе этой девушки.

С Эрроу же была совершенно иная история. Ния быстро разговорилась с ним о будничных темах, она расспрашивала его о быту на Атмосе, о распространении там кристаллов. Последний ее вопрос ввел парня в тупик.

\- А духи у вас там есть?

\- Духи? - Эрроу вскинул бровь. Ларк нахмурилась, но промолчала. - Какие-такие духи? Призраки что ли?

\- Ну нет... - Ния покачала головой, горестно вздыхая. - Видимо и правда нет. Повезло вам. Нас эти твари докучают уже несколько сотен лет...

\- Ты говоришь, что вас атакуют призраки? - влезла Ларк, возмущенно фыркая. - Серьезно?.. Но это же бред. Единственный дух, который реально существует - Оракул. Но она, помнится, сбежала, когда мы полностью разрушили ее храм... - Циклонис и Эрроу многозначительно переглянулись. Вспоминать ту старую историю не хотелось. - И то, то была лишь кристаллическая проекция, не более. Возможно она и правда обладала сознанием, но это уже благодаря древним технологиям.

\- Ну так духи то и древние технологии - одного поля ягодки, - Ния облизнула сухие губы. Потом отмахнулась и рассмеялась, решив, что не стоит докучать детям информацией, которой они не владеют. - Ой, забудьте. Сами увидите, когда-нибудь. Как за стену выйдем - так и увидите, их там полным полно...

Дальше разговор не клеился. Ния была действительно милой девушкой, но завоевать расположение этих двух у нее явно не выходило - Эрроу замолчал, вспоминая Оракула, а вместе с ним и страшное пророчество Стражей о том, что они видят Атмос без него, а Ларк просто не хотела разговаривать.

Что о мыслях Эрроу, то, конечно, Стражи были правы - сейчас то он не на Атмосе, а значит его родной мир и правда развивается без него. Однако они ничего не говорили про то, что он вернется, неужели Лэнгли так и застрял на этой чертовой земле на веки вечные?

"Проклятье!"

Резко остановившись, Эрроу повернулся к Ние и беспокойно оглянулся, следя за тем, чтобы их никто не подслушал. Ларк смотрела на это более чем равнодушно, никакого дела до интрижек Лэнгли ей не было.

\- А никто еще... ну... не возвращался на Атмос отсюда? - тихо спросил он, нервно теребя в руках край куртки. Ларк удивленно фыркнула, а Ния задумчиво почесала затылок, стараясь припомнить подобные случаи. Она пожала плечами.

\- Знаешь... На самом деле тут ничего не ясно, - она поджала губы. - Порталы способны открыть лишь те, кто связан с древними, а таких людей на всей нашей планете, включая ваш Атмос, лишь шестеро. Мы называем их "дикими", они черпают энергию откуда-то изнутри, не как другие связисты - из кристаллов...

Ларк вздрогнула. Эрроу задумался: а не об этом ли ей говорила Хейке тогда в зале?

\- Из поколения в поколение... Представляешь? Древние знали, что делали, когда передавали энергию "диким". Если один "дикий" умирает, тут же рождается другой, их число из года в год постоянно. Они - да, они могут открыть портал без технологий древних, - Ния закусила губу и отвела взгляд в сторону. - Правда их уже давно не было видно... Может прекратилась эта передача силы, а может просто прячутся... Прости, не могу ничем помочь.

Она пожала плечами. Эрроу кисло улыбнулся и кивнул командующей. Конечно, хорошо, что она ответила на его вопрос без всяких препирательств, однако результат его не удовлетворил. Значит, нужно найти одного из этих "диких".

Недалеко что-то зашуршало, и, привлекая всеобщее внимание, из-за угла вылетел Грелль, таща в руках пачку с бумагами. Резко остановившись рядом с Нией, рядовой всучил ей документ и о чем-то шепнул на ухо, единственное слово, которое четко расслышала Ларк, стоящая ближе, чем Эрроу, было "север". "Опять что-то с этой войной?"

Ния, спохватившись, махнула ребятам и понеслась следом за Греллем. Когда же они скрылись за углом, Ларк, оставшись наедине с Эрроу, мысленно отметила, что только вдвоем они находится не умеют. Потому что у Циклонис сразу руки чесались кое-кому репу начистить за наглую сдачу информации про нее Хейке.

Эрроу, судя по всему, это почуял, а потому начал потихоньку отходить назад.

Однако планы на удушение рыжего были отложены на потом. Сейчас Ларк нужно было разобраться с ее главной проблемой.

\- Пойдем, я хочу кое о чем с тобой переговорить, - сказала она, серьезно смотря на Лэнгли. Тот, остановившись, слегка удивленно посмотрел на девушку, но послушно пошел за ней в лабораторию Анжелики, где разговор и состоялся.

С того дня, когда здесь допытывали Циклонис, тут ничего не изменилось. Вся та же колба с красной жидкостью, все те же компьютеры с многочисленной информацией, все те же лестницы и сосуды с жидкостью неизвестного происхождения. Эрроу смотрел на все это, как на нечто ему незнакомое и непонятное, однако для Ларк эти колбы и прочее-прочее стали чем-то родным и знакомым.

Остановившись рядом со столбом красной жидкости, девушка приложила руку к стенке этого сосуда. Жидкость внутри была теплой, даже немного обжигала руку.

\- Знаешь... Ты же помнишь, что случилось с Пайпер после того, как она отказалась от использования Уз? - Циклонис серьезно посмотрела на Эрроу. В ответ тот прищурился, но ничего не ответил, даже не шелохнулся. - Увядание. Слабость. То же ждет и меня. Смешно, не правда ли?..

\- Ты же мастер Уз, с какой стати ты должна поддаться этому синдрому? - голос Эрроу звучал недоверчиво и недовольно. Ларк сжала кулак и резко развернулась, буквально сталкиваясь с Лэнгли нос к носу. Тот никак не отреагировал на это действие.

\- Потому что я убила его. Аса. Связь между связистом и человеком, на котором испытали Узы нерушима. Если один умрет, то второй начнет медленно чахнуть. Аса больше нет, как видишь, я убрала его собственными же руками, - Ларк пожала плечами и тяжело вздохнула. - Мне нужен новый посредник. Им станешь ты.

Эрроу, бывший все это время серьезным, вдруг рассмеялся.

\- С какой стати я должен становиться твоим посредником энергии? - он скривился и покачал головой, приложив руку к лицу. - У тебя крыша поехала? Ты столько раз пыталась убить мою команду, захватила Атмос, пыталась заточить нас в кристаллическую призму... Неужели ты подумала, что если сейчас я общаюсь с тобой более-менее мирно, то я стал твоим другом? Не надейся, - Лэнгли развернулся. - Этот мир научил меня одному важному правилу - никому не верь, но используй всех. Я использовал информацию про тебя, чтобы выжить... Низко, да? Смотри, как низко я пал... - он тяжело вздохнул.

Ларк раздраженно хмыкнула - да, она была согласна, что слить всю информацию про нее было не просто низко, это было глупо и опасно, однако их пронесло, а Хейке... ну, не важно. Подойдя к Лэнгли, девушка осторожно взяла его за плечо и повернула его к себе, смотря прямо в глаза.

\- А я и не спрашивала. И не требовала, - она весело хмыкнула. - Пока ты был в отключке, Натали и Мария использовали мои Узы, чтобы побыстрей залечить раны на животе. Так что, парень, прости, но я просто поставила тебя перед фактом.

Она уверенно зашагала прочь из лаборатории, не зная, что человек, стоящий позади нее, хочет просто убиться об стену. Эрроу никогда не чувствовал себя таким дураком. Это что же получается, если Ларк убьют, он тоже помрет?

"Ведьма! Ладно, попробуем вынести из этого пользу для себя," - хорошего в этом союзе было мало, однако Эрроу подозревал, что Ларк что-то знает о "диких", а значит, она могла помочь с открытием портала обратно домой. Однако радость от этой вести мигом убило воспоминание про кончину Аса, который был посредником Ларк.

Значило ли это, что Эрроу может погибнуть, как он в любой момент? Не к добру это...

Не успел Эрроу додумать свою мысль, не успела Ларк далеко уйти, как в дверях лаборатории появилась маленькая хрупкая фигурка, принадлежавшая непосредственно командующей Наталье. Выглядела она серьезно и даже страшно, так что никто из подростков не решился ей перечить.

\- Лэнгли Эрроу и Циклонис Ларк, - грозным тоном проговорила она. - Следуйте за мной.

Они еще не знали, что их ждет.


End file.
